Frost and Ice: Winter's Here
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Sansa and Jon are struggling with growing feelings for each other and the fact that they are siblings, what happens when they find out they are not actually siblings? Regardless, winter is here and war is surrounding them from the north and south. How will they survive this... and how will love blossom through the cold frost of reality especially with other suitors in the way?
1. Chapter 1: Control

Authors note: This takes off after the show finale of season 6, they are not actual siblings. I am not writing based off the book; I do not write like George R Martin so do not expect it to sound like his writing at all. This is pure made up fiction in my head for fun because I think they have some great chemistry. I haven't written in about four or five years so this will be rushed and sloppy as I try to get to the fun parts without missing the mild build up. There will be eventually some MA material in the second or third chapter. So if your under 18 please do not read. I will proof read and spell check on another comp but I have to post it so I can copy and paste later. So just enjoy the story without getting hung up on the junk lol!

Chapter updates: the more reviews I get the more motivation fuels a quicker turnover time for a chapter. 1-2 days if I'm feeling inspired, which reviews definitely provoke a inspired feeling lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own the material, only the creative journey I am making up with these fun characters. I do not own the image used as its icon either I picked it from the Internet in which I couldn't find a name, so credit to them and their awesome work.

WARNING:

THIS IS NOT BASED OFF THE BOOKS BUT THE SHOW. IN THE SHOW NED HAS RED HAIR AND SO WHEN I SAY JON LOOKS NOTHING LIKE HIM THAT IS WHY. I DID NOT READ THE BOOKS SO I DONT KNOW or care about THOSE DISCRIPTIONS. So do not mention this again please. If it is truly too much for you, or you are knitpicky please kindly move on to another story.

* * *

Chapter One: Control

* * *

The nights grew longer and colder, as the north began to prepare for the war beyond the wall, leaving an uneasy feeling for the Northerners especially Jon. They were now faced with the reality of more than just one threat. They had the threat of Kings Landing being ruled by Cersei, after the death of the young King Tommen, and then the main threat waiting north of the wall: White Walkers. To be called King of the North was a large burden for Jon Snow, he feared so many things, but knew he had to be strong for Sansa, for his missing siblings, for his people, and for himself.

He watched Sansa; who by day was good at playing the _game_ at hand, but at night he watched her sit quietly for hours by herself. He observed her carefully as she watched her reflection on the frozen pond by the Godswood. It was as if she was trying to find the girl she once was before they broke her. The thought haunted him. She played the part so well in the day that she even had him fooled, but at night he could see how far the scars ran to her core.

His scars ran deep as well; but he felt he couldn't hide them as well day or night as Sansa seemed to. On the other hand Sansa felt it was Jon who hid his scars and demons better then herself. He couldn't help but take joy and fear in how close they had become since they defeated the Bastard Bolton months prior. The news of The King in the North travelled fast to Kings Landing and even to the Dragon queen, who had sent him a letter requesting a peaceful meeting. Having heard Tyrian Lannister was with her as her Hand, Sansa had talked Jon into agreeing, knowing the imp's kindness and rationales would mean the Dragon Queen would be a good ally in the battle of the thrones as well as the battle to come across the walls.

So much had taken over their lives, but in the end, they had each other. Jon couldn't deny that he wouldn't rather have anyone replace her. Sometimes these feelings made him feel guilty, because he never really felt like they were siblings. Jon felt ashamed knowing that it would probably disappoint his father. Jon was distracted again by a soft breeze that tossed her red hair like fire in the sky, the pale moon lit up her pale skin and almost looked as if it were glowing. He tried to shake it off, but then she looked over to him catching his stare. She didn't look away. Why was he mesmerized by the vision before him? Was it out of family love? Or did she remind him of his past love? Or perhaps was it their ever growing connection. He didn't know what, but something about her was consuming him until all he could think about was being near her.

"Jon," Sansa said softly.

"Sansa," he tried to sound unshaken by his devious thoughts. They were wrong. She was his sister, half-sister or not, it was not okay, he wasn't a Lannister.

"Will you come sit, Jon?" Sansa smiled slightly, pain still deep in her blue eyes. Jon walked to her and crouched beside her. He tried to hide his eyes to the snow covered ground but somehow they kept finding their way back to her face. Her perfect gentle face. Her hair blew gently in every direction and he found himself involuntarily brushing some hair from her face, what surprised him was she didn't move but she watched him back. How could something feel so wrong and so right at the same time.

"Are you okay Sansa," his accent, his voice, mesmerized her. Growing up she never saw him as a brother, she saw him as the outsider her mother saw. He was a Stark to her now, but he didn't feel like a brother, more like a childhood friend. She couldn't deny he was handsome, regal even, but he looked nothing like their father. Ned's red hair and broad chin. Jon was more refined with dark and light features… he was the perfect combination of strong and kind. Or perhaps that's just what she made herself believe to lesson the guilt she felt, her mother had always thought Jon looked most like Ned, but Sansa just couldn't or wouldn't see it.

"You're here now Jon, I'm fine," she tried to comfort him, for if he knew her dark thoughts, he'd probably never look at her the same. She couldn't deny her scars ran so deep that she forgot who she was. She was not the same little girl that Winterfell had watch grow up, for the woman she had become was dark with night terrors that lasted night and day. Because of this she had Jon teach her secretly how to defend herself should any man ever again think he could hurt her. She also secretly took archery lessons since Jon refused to let her mess around with a sword, "Jon..."

"Yes, Sansa," he replied softly, she couldn't deny she loved the way he said her name. For a while she had been bitter and cold to him, not because of him, but because she was bitter to the world. But his kindness and never wavering loyalty refueled her Stark fire that had been extinguished by cruel men.

"Never mind," she didn't want to tell him that she loved him, because she herself didn't know what kind of love it was yet. This made her feel ashamed. He was supposed to be her brother, "tomorrows feast... what is it for?"

"We have some important Lord visitors," Jon tried to not sound disappointed, he didn't want to feel disappointed, "you should get some sleep..."

"Will you see me back?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Of Course Sansa, always," he said kissing her forehead trying to not let any strange thoughts fix in his mind. Together arm in arm they found her way to her chambers. He kissed her hand good night and left for his own chambers.

* * *

Jon tossed and turned unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He heard a couple of gentle taps at his door that had him sitting up quickly, he watched for a moment before speaking, "enter..."

"Jon..." Sansa trailed off quietly as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked to the edge of his bed baring a sad look, exhaustion and fear laced her blue eyes. She wore a delicate grey silk night gown that clung to her adult curves, he tried ignoring these thoughts. Sansa delicately hugged the post of his bed trying to find the words to say, "I don't want to be alone... I can't stand the terrors that play in my minds eyes."

"Aye, Of course," was all he could manage to get out.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Jon? For years now I've never had a safe night's sleep... but I feel safe with you," she said still hugging the post, uncertain on if this was appropriate or not. Many siblings share a bed right? It didn't mean anything. It was innocent.

"No one will hurt you, I promise," Jon vowed watching her defeated face. He hated seeing her feel so fragile, when he knew how strong she was. She climbed into his bed beside him trying not to touch him. She could still feel the warmth radiating from his strong body, so close to hers. His skin radiated heat like a wolfs, probably like her fathers… and all of the great Stark Lords.

She had never felt before what was now stirring deep in her stomach, a strange feeling in the pit of her torso… it ached and yearned, what was it? She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his breathing and slipped off into her first peaceful sleep. He couldn't sleep though, not with the dangerously disturbing thoughts running through his mind. It felt like forever that he had watched her sleep. Sansa had rolled onto her side, her arm and hand resting on his bare chest, her leg propped up over his.

Jon tried to push the thoughts out of his mind that were over whelming his senses, his morals, and waking the nerves in his body. He reached over, gently tracing her face with one finger, reaching down her arm to the hand resting on his chest. She moved her leg higher up almost like she was stretching, causing another wave of signals firing through his body triggering his senses. This was a bad idea... this wasn't okay. He kept thinking about how even though she was only his half-sister that this wasn't an okay way to feel, she was beautiful, but that doesn't make it alright. There were plenty of beautiful maidens in Winterfell, in Westeros even.

"Jon..." she said in her sleep, "I lov..."

"What?" he asked, as her words mumbled and trailed off. He realized she was talking in her sleep and found himself taken back by it. ' _Why is she saying my name in her sleep? Does she feel what stirs in me also? Have I passed on my disease to her… are now we sick like the Lannister's?_ _Targaryen's married siblings to preserve the purity in their bloodline... but we aren't...'_ his thoughts trailed off, and he finally found himself falling asleep as well. His dreams he found harder to control, as much as he managed to try over his body.

The sun rose glistening over the beautiful snow covered Winterfell, birds chirped at the windows waking them. Sansa stretched out and opened her eyes to see that she was sprawled out over Jon, he didn't seem to be awake yet so she tried to quietly slip herself off of him. This woke the Wolf King. He looked over at her before she could sneak off.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, she smiled and nodded yes.

"I actually feel as if I got sleep, thank you Jon," she said sitting up and smiling at him, "I should go get ready for our celebration tonight."

"It's most likely the final one before we go to war again, we've spent as much time as we can rebuilding," Jon sat up as well to talk to her. He couldn't help but notice that she looked even more tempting with her bed hair, and the sun shining off her dress drawing attention to her breast. Jon tried to glance back up but she noticed. She smiled, but she didn't say anything to avoid embarrassing him, or making things uncomfortable.

"Can you promise me something, Jon," she knew it was a long shot, he just nodded at her trying to keep his eyes on her face, which wasn't any less tempting, "can you stay out of the battle this time? Can you stay in the back..."

"Sansa," he started to shake his head, stopping her before she could finish a request he couldn't honor.

"No, Jon, listen please... you don't know how it felt to watch you during the battle for Winterfell against Ramsay. I thought I lost you for a minute there, it found me by surprise, completely unbearable. This time I don't have any extra backup plan, or any way to do anything. I can't stand the idea of feeling helpless again. You are all I have left in this world," Sansa's words seemed to stab Jon in the heart leaving a dull ache. He never wanted to be king, he never wanted to be in charge, he was good at fighting... the idea of not leading his men tore at him, but so did the idea of hurting his Sansa. _His Sansa..._ what a funny thought. He hadn't realized until that moment, that he saw her as such. He just reached out with his hand to gently stroked her porcelain cheek letting out a huge sigh.

"I don't want to make any promises I cannot keep, but what I can promise is I will always be back for you," he said staring intently in her eyes, " I swore I'd protect you, I meant it."

"How can you promise even that, Jon?" Sansa didn't know what to say, the idea hurt her that he could leave her. Battles are not won over night, and he'd never take her with him and risk her life. He'd never take any of his siblings, he cared too much, that was just Jon. She tried to fake a smile and climbed out of his bed. This small act seemed to put a dull ache inside of him, watching her leave his bed, and it was almost too much too bare... guilt. More guilt. ' _Our father would kill me.'_

* * *

Sansa found herself back in her room, being fitted for a new gown by one of her ladies. If it was to be their last feast and festival, she would have herself looking the part of a wardeness, as she surly would be in charge while Jon was gone. She wondered how awkward things would be with Little Finger arriving for the festivities tonight, he claimed he had a proposition for her brother.

All day Jon wondered the castle trying to prepare for the arrival of the dragon queen, as well as the festivities of the night. He needed to meet with his counsel one last time before his own fitting. He began to wonder about Sansa, and what she would be wearing. He told the seamstress to spare no expense on her gown for the evening, he even had a gift he wanted to give her. When Jon walked into the counsel room he found Lord Baelish already arrived and chatting with the members.

"King of the North," Little Finger addressed with his sly smile.

"My Lord," all the members addressed as he took a seat.

"Your early," Jon said looking wearily at Little finger.

"I just couldn't wait to have you hear my proposal," Lord Baelish smiled wider, "a union, to bring about more troops on your side."

"Union between whom?"

"I'd like to offer up my army, questionably one of the largest in all of Westeros, in exchange for Sansa's hand," his smile did not fade.

"Actually my Lord, we have several suitors coming tonight to try and win the lovely Lady Sansa's hand, we know you would want your sister to choose whom she has married after what she went through. It's not just a union between Lady Sansa, but also yourself my lord..."

"No," Jon didn't want to hear anymore from any of his council men.

"You need to take a wife to produce an heir, if your sister takes a husband there will at least be a second stark capable or ruling should you fall..."

"I will not force my sist... Sansa, to marry, if she chooses of her own free will then I will bless the union, but never will she be used as a feelingless pawn in this game," Jon put his foot down, "I will marry when I see fit, however, we have two threats from each side surrounding us. Producing an heir is the least of my concerns. Bring all the ladies to the festivities you'd like, I doubt I will take a single one," Jon's ears were turning red from the anger fueling inside. He decided he was done with the conversation and left.

When Sansa entered the room the festivities had already picked up and become lively with music and chatter. She scanned the room to see her brother king sitting at the front, and beside him was Lord Baelish. Sansa curtsied and said her hello's as she made her way to her place at the table. There was a surprising number of young men there trying to flatter her.

"Sweet Sansa," Lord Baelish smiled wickedly at her.

"Lord Baelish, what a pleasure, again," she tried to be polite.

"You're as radiant as a queen," he said taking her hand and pressing his lips to it.

"Your too kind," Sansa gently slipped her hand from his grasp and took a seat before looking to Jon who she was surprised to find was looking back at her.

"You look beautiful, Sansa," Jon said ignoring the awkward stare little finger was now giving him.

"Thank you my Lord," she tried to hold back her smile before dropping her gaze to her food. After eating she was asked to dance by several young fellas, until Little Finger cut in to dance with her.

"Fair Sansa," he swooned, "how I've missed you. Have you thought about my offer..."?

"I do not wish to sit the Iron Throne, I am satisfied here," she said softly not returning his gaze.

"Do you not feel the connection we share my little Sansa," he said tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"I don't know what I feel, I'm confused by the kindness you once shown me, and the torcher you let me endure," she said pulling her face from his fingertips.

"I did not know he would hurt you, I admit I was a fool," he said softly in her ear. What he didn't realize was Jon was watching closely as Little Finger tried to innocently feel her body with his hand as they danced.

"Jon is to marry, he won't be as determined to protect you when he is swooned by his new wife. You will need a man of your own to protect you Sansa, let me be that man, I'd do anything to make you my queen," he purred in her ear. Her face froze... _he's marrying? Who!?_ She let her hand slip from his as she took a step back staring blankly at him before turning to briskly walk off. Jon noticed and stood up to follow her, rushing past Little Finger.

Sansa took off in a run into the snow leaving behind her furs or any kind of cover. She had been wearing a crimson velvet dress that hung low with a low cut, gold band at her waist and her upper arm as the rest of her sleeves flowed like a river behind her and she moved swiftly. She wanted something like what Queen Margery would wear, the thought of the young strong queen saddened Sansa. It all welled up in her chest as she felt sobs forming, she could barely feel the icy sting of the cold air biting at her.

"Sansa!" she heard Jon briskly jogging out in search of her.

"Leave me!" she shouted trying to wipe her tears as she headed out the gate and towards the trees for shelter.

"Sansa, what is wrong?" he asked grabbing her arm to stop her from ignoring him.

"What do you want from me?!" she snapped pulling away from his grasp, but turning to face him.

"What is wrong?" Jon was confused, "what did little finger say to you? You do not have to marry him or anyone if you don't want to, I made that clear to the little prick today..."

"Who are _**you**_ marrying?" she asked in soft sobs, why was this bothering her so much.

"Married? Me?" he was feeling more lost, "no one is getting married Sansa."

"Don't lie to me..." Sansa said trying to back away, "just don't..."

"Sansa, listen to me, I don't know what you're talking about," he said grabbing both her arms firmly and yet gently, "I have something for you..."

"Jon..." he wouldn't let her finish before releasing one of her arms so he could pull out of his pocket a beautiful necklace with a gold and diamond wolf, as well white gold and diamond wolf dangling side by side. It looked like Jon's Dire wolf ghost and her once dire wolf Lady. She breathlessly placed a slender finger on the wolves, bound together. Her eyes stuck to the beautiful piece of jewelry before her. He stood behind her and placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it together, but he didn't move... his hands fell to her shoulders pulling her closer against him.

She turned around facing him, feeling his warm breath falling on her face as she looked up at him with glossy eyes. She couldn't feel the cold surrounding her because the fire inside of her was burning so strong. He leaned down and surprised her with a kiss, what surprised him in return was when he went to back away she grabbed him, pulling him closer. Her lips back on his, melting into them as if they were one. The warmth of her breath and the taste of her lips was intoxicated as his hands found their way in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck…

"Sansa, no," he said breaking away holding her away from him, as he tried to regain his poseur.

"Jon," Sansa couldn't help but whimper.

"I'm so sorry Sansa," he said looking down at the ground.

"I can't control this feeling," she said looking up at him desperate, her hands clasping into the furs of his coat as she tried to bring him back to her. She could sense him forcing a distance between them, " I look at you and I... I get this feeling... please hold on... don't let go."

"I can't Sansa, this is wrong, Father wouldn't want this," he said hating the pain he was causing her.

"Father isn't here, Jon," she said, wondering why she was defending the strange feelings between them. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her, unable to listen anymore in fear he would cave, and then he left her there walking back into the gates of their city. Sansa stood there holding it in before she fell to the floor and cried. _What's wrong with me. This is so wrong... but I can't not think of Jon. Is this Love? If it is I don't want it._

As soon as Jon walked back into the mess hall he was stormed by a bunch of people talking so fast he couldn't hear. Once they finally slowed down, he was told Bran had been found near the Godwood, starving and half alive... but alive with a young female. Jon took off to the room they had his little brother resting in. Jon stood there in shock watching his young brother being attended to. Bran opened his eyes and looked over at Jon.

"Jon, is that you..." Bran weakly said trying to sit up, "I have to tell you something important..."

* * *

Authors note: I have slightly re-edited to the best of my ability this first chapter now that I have word again lol! Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Wont Let You Down

Authors note:

Thank you to all of the wonderful people who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I appreciate you all. Sorry if they seem out of character at all, I haven't written in so many years so I am trying to get my flow back. Anyways, you all rock. Just so you all know, I get inspired by music, so I may start some of the chapters with a theme song lol or a verse from it that matches the tone. But please no Flamers/ only constructive friendly criticism will even be read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or George R Martins characters. My mind doesn't work like his, so please don't expect similar writing. This is just my own fantasy world bleeding out through my keyboard… what I would hope would happen. An alternate incase those of us hoping for a Sansa/Jon outcome don't get what we want.

Chapter 2: I won't let you down

 _Yeah its plain to see, that baby your beautiful and_

 _there's nothing wrong with you_

 _It's me, I'm a freak, but thanks for loving me,_

 _Cause you're doing it perfectly, there might_

 _Have been a time I would let you slip away,_

 _I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life…_

 _Just don't give up, I'm working it out,_

 _Please don't give in, I won't let you down,_

 _It messed me up, need a second to breathe,_

 _Just keep coming around…_

* * *

Jon paced through the dark room, the fire in the fireplace crackling and sending orange shadows across the room. It was silent. Utter silence as they all processed what Bran had told them all. White Walkers. Blood Raven. Lyanna. Rhaegar. Jon. Targaryen. He was a Stark after all, but his father was not. He was by birth a Targaryen, his mother had secretly married the Targaryen they all thought kidnapped her and raped her. Bran had no reason to lie. Jon's head spun as the voices of the council all whirled around in his head.

"Jon," Bran said sleepily. Jon was at Bran's side, "the white walkers are coming. The winter will only grow colder. You, by birth, have claim to the Iron Throne…"

"Shhhh," Jon hushed stroking his little brother's hair back like he did when he was just a toddler. Brother. Bran wasn't Jon's brother; he was his cousin.

Jon made everyone leave so Bran could rest and get strong. They needed now more than ever to pull together their forces for the wars to come. It was silent, eerily silent, for too long. The enemy was preparing to, and Jon knew this. He could feel it shivering deep inside his bones, freezing him with unspoken terror. Every time he thought of the Night King, he couldn't help but feel the terror he felt all over again. Sansa. She crept into his mind like a warm morning sunrise over a layer of snow, that sweet warmth that starts at your cheeks and covers you the higher the sun rises as it wakes you from your chilly night's sleep. The way they left things, he couldn't stand to hear the hurt in her voice.

Jon walked into the banquet hall to see if he could find Sansa, he needed to talk to her, to confide in her like he had done in the past several months. Her sight stopped him in his tracks. He stood there watching her as she pretended to be interested in the garbage being spat at her by several young suitors squabbling over her like a childhood play toy. Something in him began to boy as one of them grabbed her hand as he cooed at her. Was this jealousy he wondered as he walked towards them, his heart racing with every step closer to her.

"Sansa," was all he could say as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair. She looked as startled as the three young men beside her. He then proceeded to pull her through the hall to a more private location, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Sansa's confusion turned to anger, "what are YOU doing?"

"Saving you from those prowling no good…"

"I've decided to take a husband, if it will help us gain favor by joining houses, then I suppose I should do my part," Sansa said sticking her chest out and holding her chin high trying to pretend like she had already moved past his rejection.

"Oh Sansa," he said putting his head in hand as he sighed and turned from her. How could she choose this?

"What do you want from me, Jon?" Sansa said, feeling frustrated. He said nothing, unable to think, unable to move. She grabbed his arm and tugged until he faced her, she stared him straight in the eyes, "we're now Jon, WHAT do you want from me?"

"I don't know," he whispered trying to look away from her.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, your beautiful Sansa," he looked back up at her and grabbed her by her shoulders with such a force for a moment she was scared, he forgot for a moment the brutality she faced from the last _man_ who vowed to protect her, "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. Sansa, you must know, it's me that is wrong. There is something broken, the things I feel…"

"How do you feel?" she rushed quickly interrupting his train of thought, "put your pride and honor aside Jon, and tell me."

"Honor and Pride is all I have," he said looking back at her intensely.

"Where did it get you before?" she asked. "What good will that do you now?"

"I don't know," he shook his head still holding her arms, holding her in place so she couldn't slip away, "you don't have to marry anyone, Sansa, ever."

"So I should be alone, forever?"

"That's not what I meant," Jon released one of her arms,

"Jon, let's be realistic. I'm a woman, I'm not a little girl. Though the idea of marrying someone I don't love makes me feel sick, but that's what my duty entails. It's the honorable thing to do," Sansa sounded like she meant it even though her insides screamed out for him to call her bluff, "I've already talked to Lord Baelish…"

"Little finger," Jon spat with disgust, "you talked to him about what Sansa?"

"His proposal, though not unexpected, is a fair one, one we could use," she said softly.

"Over my dead body," Jon said shaking his head.

"Don't joke," Sansa said angrily, he had died once before and nearly again at the battle against Ramsay.

"Sansa, I do not joke, not about this," he said taking her hands in his, "there is a thin line between the dark side and the light side Sansa, Little Finger walks a dangerous line… why again is it not unexpected?"

"I cant pretend that no feelings formed in my time with Peyter. My feelings are not quite the same as his, I feel I owe him for the protection, and making me feel safe when I thought I could not," Sansa tried to pretend like all that hadn't washed away after he left her to Ramsay's cruelty.

"Sansa, no, he left you to a monster," Jon placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "you owe him no debt…"

"What of my pride and my honor?" Sansa said with aggression as she pulled away, "how come you can live up to yours but I cannot mine…"

"Sansa!" Jon said loudly as she stormed off, her crimson dress twirling behind her, almost as majestic as her silky red hair tied up in beautiful knots. _She should be the Queen of the North. She fits the part._ Jon shook the thought from his head as we went to his chambers, ignoring his guest and councilmen seeking. As he walked through the hall he saw Little Finger sitting at the table quietly, smiling, calculated as always. He knew the dangerous games that man played, and he knew he would drag Sansa down with him. Jon sauntered majestically over to Little finger and frowned at him, "you'll not have Sansa."

"My Lord, though I appreciate your opinions of the matter, it will not persuade me from making her mine. I can give her everything as her husband. What will she gain from staying here, as a widow, alone…" Lord Baelish made some points that Jon hadn't thought of, "though I wish to have your grace's approval, all I need is the beautiful Sansa's answer."

"She would never wed a snake," Jon said, hatred in his eyes. Not his Sansa. Not that snake.

"I only have her best interest at heart, she makes me a better man. Surely you of all people can see the wonderful effect she as on one's heart. I will give her everything and never leave her wanting for anything," Little Finger, calculated, strategic. Jon just walked away and headed back for his chamber. What could he truly off her here… if she truly wanted to marry another who was he to say no? Jon couldn't sleep so he decided to go and make things right with his sister… no, his cousin? He knocked on the door and it wasn't long before he saw Sansa, either teary eyed or sleepy eyed, he couldn't be sure. She held her candle holder in one hand, the flame sent licks of light across her beautiful pale skin, her long flowing red curls, and her beautiful silky purple dress. He found his eyes wondering again.

"Jon?" she asked before opening the door further to let him in.

"Sansa, I can't sleep, not until we make amends," he said stepping in. He found himself surprised she closed the door behind her.

"I can't sleep either," Sansa said softly. He watched as her cheeks flushed and her breathing quickened.

"Why?" he asked stepping closer. She took a step back but her gaze did not leave his. She sat on her bed, and she patted for him to come sit. He did as she bid, "I've come to tell you I cannot and will not stop you from making your own decisions…"

"Jon," she said seeing he was trying hard to not choke on his words.

"I just, I… don't know," he said, losing his train of thought being that close to her. He found himself surprised when Sansa had climbed into his lap straddling him, "Sansa…"

"Jon, don't," she said not letting him move her. She looked him in the eyes before kissing him. He couldn't hold it back himself, he hands found their way in her hair as he pulled her closer, passion guiding and fueling his kiss. He pulled away trying to regain himself, "Jon…"

"Sansa, we cant," he moaned trying to push her aside, but she was like a wall, she would not be moved.

"You're not my brother, I always knew you weren't Jon… even as a kid you felt more like a childhood friend, not a sibling," Sansa spoke fast wanting him to understand.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. This still feels wrong," that was a lie, it felt right to him.

"Our own grandparents were cousins Jon, its common. Even sibling marriages have been arranged. Jon, please. Please listen to me," she said taking his face into her hands. She moan softly, "I want this…"

"I do to," he whispered almost in defeat, "our, I mean, your father would never approve…"

"I think your wrong… I didn't know it then, but he once told me he would find me some one strong, brave, and gentle… Jon, he meant you. He was going to eventually tell you what I heard from others about you. It was always you," she said gently biting her lip. He stared at her in amazement. She didn't give him a chance to think about it. She crashed her lips to his. Between breathless kisses she whispered, "I don't want anyone but you…"

"Oh Gods Sansa," he moaned as he kissed her along her jawline and trailing down her neck. Her hands quickly reached for his coats and fumbled as she tried to undo them. It was at that moment it dawned on her she had never made love, she had been forced to be bred like livestock, but never what she should have experienced. He helped her shaky hands before flipping her over so he was on her. His fingertips traced her body as he began to kiss her again. His hand glided down her smooth thigh sending every nerve in his body into a panicked frenzy, he wanted her bad. His hand glided back up bring her silk dress with it, lifting until it reached over her head. He then began to kiss her skin, from her bellybutton all the way down until he reached between her legs.

"Jon," she squeaked, unsure of what he was doing.

"Do you trust me?" he asked from down between her legs. She bit her lip and nodded. He then began to kiss her inner thighs making his way to a special spot she didn't realize was there. She let out a gasp and a moan as he began to kiss and lick her. One hand grasping her pillow the other grasping his dark curls and she tried to control what was happening to her body. It wasn't long before he could taste how wet she had become. She moaned his name and that seemed to even excite him more. He couldn't wait, he started trailing kisses back up her body until he was over her looking down at her, "I want you so bad…"

"Jon," she said through hollow breathes her hands in his hair. He gently lowered down until he was all the way inside of her and she let out a gasp of pleasure. She didn't know that it could be that good, that she could ever want this to happen. Her nails dug in his skin as he moved in and out gently, the faster he moved the tighter her legs seemed to quiver against him. When she moaned his name again he couldn't hold back until he let it all out inside of her. Collapsing on her, his head on her bare chest, one hand in her hair, the other making patterns on his back. A part of him asked what they had just done… a bigger part didn't care if it was wrong or right, he was happy. But now what were they to do?

Alrighty people, sorry for the quick rushed chapter. I won't have internet access til Monday so I wanted to get this up and out there, I just couldn't wait… I had to get them together. All the obstacles that can come between them… oh no! The troubles haven't even begun yet!


	3. Chapter 3: All of Me

Authors note: So sorry for the long pause there, I was in a car accident which has had me doped up on pain meds, and then just found out my cousin passed away. So now I am trying to get back to my writing. I will try to slow down and be more structured but that's hard for me sometimes. Anyways, feel free to let me know what works and what doesn't seem to as well.

Disclaimer as usual, I do not own Game of Thrones or the characters, this is one crazy girl's idea on how things should go.

Chapter 3: All of Me

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction,_

 _My rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing its ringing in my_

 _Head for you, my heads under water, but I'm breathing fine,_

 _Your crazy, and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _I love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning…_

Jon laid there watching Sansa sleep peacefully beside him, like he had done so many times before, only it had started out with protective gazes. His mind had begun to wander the closer they got, and he would notice the woman she become, but now she lay beside him in nothing but her soft pearl life skin. She lay on her stomach while her head rested on his chest, one arm hooked over him along with one of her long creamy legs. His finger traced her body leaving little goosebumps along the trail his finger made. It seemed like forever he did that up and down her.

"Don't' stop," Sansa said sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I should probably go back to my room, before someone finds us," he said softly kissing her hair.

"Then let them," she smothered her face into his chest and tightened her grip.

"You sure are stubborn northern gal aren't you," he joked rubbing her arm, "I don't want to go…"

"Then don't,"

"You know they will all talk, and the word will travel vastly fast. Besides, we should probably check on our brother soon…" he stopped realizing what he had said, and why he felt so guilty. Sansa felt awful she hadn't even thought about her little brother. She tried to ignore how tense Jon got after saying that.

"Jon," Sansa said propping herself up, pulling the blanket up to her chest, as if she had anything to be ashamed of showing.

"Sansa," Jon said jokingly as he gently traced her jawline with his finger.

"Are you ashamed, of me, and what we did?" Sansa had to look down, afraid his gaze would break the strength she had summoned to ask him.

"Sansa," he said softly, dropping his hand.

"I see," she said sitting all the way up and turning away from him. He grabbed her arm before she could get to far.

"I am not ashamed of you Sansa, but what we have done isn't exactly something to be proud of," he tried to explain it as gently as possible.

"What exactly is wrong? Have you ever felt like my sibling Jon? Have you ever felt like anything but an outsider?" she replayed to him the words he had used so many times about his childhood, "can you honestly tell me that you don't feel that same fire that I do? The one that ripples through when you walk into the room? The desperate sear of it when you leave… that desire to be near one another and not as family. Tell me, Jon, tell me the truth."

"I cannot deny it, Sansa. I know how I feel. I just don't know if it's right yet. I have to protect you from the horrible things they will say. We need now more than ever to be strong," he couldn't bear to look at her knowing that a part of him hated what they did and another part of him felt finally complete.

"I've never felt more safe, then when lying next to you," she said biting her lip. She couldn't lie about that, of all the things she said, of all the scars on her body that she wore with shame… he made her feel beautiful again, "with you I don't feel afraid, except for the fear that you don't feel as I feel."

"You know I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he grabbed her arm turning her to face him. He hated to think of all the pain and horror she faced in what was once their family home. Sansa released the blanket and climbed onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around him, her skin pressed against him.

"Does this really feel wrong to you," she whispered in his ear as she nibbled at it and began to kiss down his neck. She could feel him tense and shudder, his body couldn't lie, she took great pleasure in this. It wasn't long before he was hard and she took advantage of that. He let out a gasp and moan as he entered her and she began to move up and down. He moaned her name grasping at her hair, he loved how wet she felt around. His other hand found its way down as he began to help her work as he licked up her neck and sucked behind her ear until it left a small mark that would remind her of him while apart. Apart. He never wanted to be apart. He felt he could devour her over and over again all day and all night. He quickly flipped her over onto her back so he could look at her, he gently licked and sucked on her bare nipples as he laid kisses from one to the next. She loved how hard she made him, and when she moaned and called his name as he thrusted deep into her, he could feel how bad she wanted him. Together they came apart, he didn't care at the moment what the repercussions might be him coming inside her, he did it anyways.

"You're going to be my undoing," he breathed breathlessly beside her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Jon," Sansa said quietly. He looked down at her as she rolled onto her side to look at him, "I… love you."

"Sansa," he said with a small smile as he brushed her hair behind her ear and leaning in for a kiss, "you have all of me. Every piece of me has been yours for a while now. I have loved you for a while now…"

"Jon," Sansa couldn't hold back the tears, so he just pulled her close. He knew that he shouldn't have told her that, he shouldn't encourage what they had started but he couldn't lie to her in such a raw moment. He meant it, she was his downfall, but she was also what kept him fighting. As long as there lay breath within him, he'd do anything to protect her… which he wondered, what sacrifice that would lead to.

"I promise, I will be back for you," he said laying his head on hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her tight against him.

"I know," she smiled at him. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he needed to so she slowly released. He touched her cheek once more before kissing her forehead. They would soon need to have a council meeting; he was unsure whether the Lords would still rally him as the King of the North now that word had spread he was Targaryen.

Jon had been sitting at the head of the table when Sansa strolled in. Her messy bed hair neatly wrapped up into that of a ruling queen and northern-woman, her long green dress making her red hair glisten under the golden rays of sun peeking through. She looked at him and smiled before sitting. Her eyes. Her eyes would make the stars look like it's not shining. She was beautiful. He wanted so badly to tell her that, but he knew she wouldn't believe him if he did. He couldn't blame her with the way she had been treated before. She was amazing. Strong. Fierce. A Stark, a True Stark. He smiled back at her before looking at her lips, the ones he would kiss all day if he could. He longed to hear her laugh. To purr his name… he shuttered slightly.

"Cold, milord?" a young steward asked, "perhaps I could light the fire or bring you another fur?"

"I'm not cold," he said, his eyes never leaving Sansa's. This had not gone unnoticed, Lord Baelish watched eager to put more pieces together. Something else he could use against them, to his advantage. Sansa would be his if he had to kill ever last Stark to make her so.

"The Young Lord Stark," whispers spread as Bran walked in weakly. He looked better, but he looked worried. Jon stood up and walked straight for his young cousin.

"Bran," he said helping him to a chair.

"Bran!" Sansa gasped at her sickly looking brother as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. She cried, "you've grown so much!"

"Sansa," Bran breathed in his sister, he had longed so much to be back with his family, "you've grown to sister."

"Oh Bran," she choked back tears as she smiled at his remark. She looked over his face and observed him, "I worried I'd never see you again."

"Little Lord Stark," one of the older council men was the first to speak and break the family reunion, "are you able to now shed light on your ventures?"

"Yes," Bran said kissing his sisters hand before turning to face the council, "as you all know I've been away, since the siege of Winterfell by the Greyjoys. On this Journey I learned much, and became who I was meant to be. I am possibly the last Greenseer. I am still getting waves of knowledge and sight of what's to come and what has passed."

"Bran," Sansa gasped at this, in fear as well as awe. The whole room stirred, and he knew some did not believe him.

"Tonight we will have company, unexpected company as they were not to arrive for a while, but their company will be most opportune for many," he said as he looked around the room. Everyone murmured to each other, "as for the wars to come…"

"What can you tell us?" Sansa spoke up hopefully.

"I've only had glimpses, small fragments of what will help us win the war, the war to the South will be easily won, but the war of the wall… this will not be an easy fight. The magic of the Wall that has protected us for so long from the White Walkers is failing with the ending of the Children of the Forest. They kept the barrier strong. It won't be long before the barrier falters and the White Walkers march upon the North and the South. If they breach the North, then all mankind is lost. Only with great many lives lost and a great sacrifice made that we will overcome the white death that marches upon us," Bran told them as much as he could, leaving out the part that he had a hand in the unraveling of the wall, "Jon, you must rule. If you're not leading, if you don't make the sacrifices needed, then we are all doomed."

 _What kind of sacrifice?_ Sansa asked herself as she looked over to Jon who seemed to be as stunned as he was.

"What of the Dragon Queen?" other chimed in, the room spinning, the room buzzing.

"The Dragon Queen will play a huge hand in her nephew's succession, it will take much work to get her to agree to this," Bran said looking at everyone, suddenly feeling the weight of all their eyes and accusations. He could tell they did not believe him, mostly from fear, "have room ready for three Dragons and a Queen."

Sansa sat in the frozen garden staring at the once beautiful flower bushels. So much had happened, so much beauty stolen by Winter, so many frozen tears shattered in the name of the Long Night to come. She was tired of being afraid, of having more things thrown at her. She just wanted Jon, a family, quiet and bliss like when she was a child. Now she felt foolish for having taken all of that for granted. Everything accelerated so quickly, and now the Dragon queen would arrive.

"Sansa," she heard to rough and sharp voice of Little Finger, here to play more games with her.

"Lord Baelish," she wiped her tears and turned to face him with her chin stubbornly in the air. She'd never forgive him for what he set her up for, to be the beating bag of the Young Lord Bolton. Everyone knew what Ramsay was like, Peytr had too many little birds to play the fool.

"My sweet beautiful little dove," he said taking her gloved hand in his own gloved hand. She looked beautiful in green and gray standing in the white winter land of Winterfell's once garden.

"What do you need Peytr," she said not taking her hand from his but looking at him with disgust. Where was Brienne when she needed her, still returning home from the failure at Riverrun.

"I came to check on you, I've seen how… close, you and your brother…"

"Cousin," snapped Sansa pulling her hand from Little Fingers. He just smirked his usual smirk before finishing.

"Your cousin, of course, the young Targaryen lord will likely have to take his rumored beautiful aunt as his wife if he is to get her to agree to his succession. She has worked too hard from what I have heard at claiming the Iron Throne for herself. What will happen to you now, Beautiful young Sansa, once your cousin takes his Targaryen Bride and your young Brother Bran takes Lordship of Winterfell. Who will you be married off to?"

"He'd never marry me off, he said so himself," Sansa said angrily, "I know your game. I've played your game as a pawn."

"I am simply trying to look out for you my dear," he said kissing her forehead, "the game isn't as simple as you might thing. You've seen a lot and you've faced a lot, you've studied some great players, but you have yet to truly learn to play the game. Let me teach you. I can promise you a throne of your own, a crown that can't be taken away from you. What can your cousin offer you once he's married the dragon queen? I can offer you safety and protection."

"What if I want a simple life Peytr?"

"You and I both know you weren't meant for that; you are a queen Sansa. You have earned a place on the throne. Think about it, sweet Sansa, think about what we can do together if we played the game as a team. Think of the crown upon your head and the people at your feet, your enemies disposed of, anything you want would be yours and I'd gladly give it. Just think about it milove," he said kissing her hand before parting to leave her alone in the white wasteland of her prison. When Sansa made her way back to the castle of Winterfell she was surprised to see people scurrying in a uproar. They all called that the Dragon queen had landed with her Hand. Her armies riding days behind. She was both tempted to see the dragons as she was the Dragon queen.

"Jon!" Sansa called as she saw the back of his curly hair. She ran to him and was stopped when he stepped aside and turned to face her, revealing possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen with long white almost silver like hair. She could see Jon was flushed and not a fool to the queens beauty, and this hurt like a thousand daggers to her heart.

"Sansa," he said nervously, "this is Daenerys, my aunt…"

"Lady Sansa, you may call me Danny," she said smiling a beautiful full smile. She glowed like a falling star. _How can I compete with this perfection?_ Sansa thought trying to catch her breath. But then she heard a familiar voice catching her off guard.

"Lady Sansa," Tyrion Lannister stepped out looking at her bewildered catching Daenerys and Jon off guard, Jon had forgotten his Sansa had been married to Lord Tyrion. A warm, almost sad smile as he said, "you are more a vision of beauty then I remember."

Authors note:

Let me know what you'd like to see and any hints on how to keep myself on track. I hope this was enjoyable. All the angst… Danny's a player now for Jon's hand, poor Sansa, will Love be enough to keep Jon from wondering to such a guy attracting beauty? Now that Tyrion is around… will Sansa be swayed towards him. Will Little Finger dive a wedge… so many ifs. Not sure what to do yet ;P


	4. Chapter 4: Like a Heart needs a Beat

Authors note: thank you to the awesome people reviewing, that's what fuels my motivation. Please feel free to tell me what works what doesn't work what you'd be interested in seeing and how I can keep it as realistic yet original as possible! ON A SAD NOTE, I found out my cousin was hit by a train so I am pretty upset… I am trying to keep the depression out of my writing but I feel so devastated it's all I can think of most the day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor the characters…

* * *

Chapter 4: Like A heart needs a beat…

 _I can take so much; til I've had enough…_

 _Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down, your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart, cause I'm only human. I'm only human._

* * *

Sansa sat in the large open room as the room buzzed. All the Lords sharing their fears and ideas like any of it was really Sansa's concern at the moment. Normally she was really good at running and leading these meetings, especially when Jon would have to take leave, but lately her only thought was of Little Fingers words. She looked up at him to see him sitting in a dark corner, watching her as he calculated her thoughts. Their eyes remained on one another for a while before her concentration was broken.

"I see your as bored of these old men as I am. Such dreary drivel," a familiar voice plopped beside her, "my beautiful once bride… how have you been?"

"I'm sorry," she said remembering the gossip surrounding Joffrey's death, they had assumed Sansa and Tyrion had conspired together, "you should know that I had nothing to do with his death, as I know you had nothing to do with his death."

"I confess I wondered," he said in his usual sarcastic manner as he sipped from a goblet of wine, "but I knew you better then you thought. You were a child, not a player in the game… not until recently I've been told."

"You have no idea," Sansa looked straight ahead avoiding the imps stares.

"Unfortunately, I do. I am sorry to hear about your second husband. You've had unfavorable luck it would seem with marriage," he said his eyes turning between her and the room, "I see Little Finger is still very much in the game. How far has he sucked you in?"

"I'm not aligned with Peytr," Sansa said looking down to Tyrion. Her eyes looked back up and stared at Jon who seemed to be deeply involved in conversation with those around him as they drew up a plan first to take Kings Landing.

"Awe, the young King of the North," Tyrion nodded his head watching her eyes carefully, "I've also heard the bastard isn't your brother."

"He's not a bastard," she hissed looking back down to him, "he is a King."

"Remember the last time you wanted to marry a king?" Tyrion jested, but Sansa did not find this amusing.

"I never said I wanted to marry a King," Sansa said still looking down to him.

"But your eyes tell me different my sweet," he said smiling under a ruggish beard that had little red droplets of wine, "what of your cousin, how is he?"

"You know not what you speak of Sansa," said hushed. No one could suspect, or Jon would be lost to her, "and Jon, Jon is Jon."

"Oh how I've missed your sweet innocence. I'm glad to see the cruel Bolton boy didn't take that from you…"

"He took a lot of things from me, Lord Tyrion," Sansa said, a flush rushing to her cheeks, "you jest… but you don't know."

"Sansa," Tryion said, pain in his eyes as he realized what he might have brought up. He had HEARD of the Bolton Bastards cruelty, the horrible things he had done to strangers… but he could never really know what she endured in private. He watched her get up and with a sweeping motion her hair fell around her and revealed briefly subtle but noticeable pink scars peeking out of her dress on her porcelain skin. He admired her as he began to feel shame for his wicked jesting as her graceful figure stormed out of the room. Not many noticed, but Jon had. He then remembered Sansa had been married to the Imp Tyrion Lannister who was now hand to the Dragon queen. Jon got up, unaware of the few eyes on him, watching him leave his seat to chase after the upset Sansa.

"Sansa," Jon called out her name as she made her way down to her room. He called her name once more and she finally stopped in her tracks.

"Jon, I can't right now," she said. She was having another one of her attacks, the ones where she couldn't breathe, like the walls were caving in on her, and she could see and feel the awful things Ramsay was doing to her, "please…"

"Sansa, your shaking," Jon grew concerned as he grabbed her arms. He could see she was having a hard time breathing. There were nights he would be woken by the screams of her night terrors, he'd run to her room to find her like this. She hadn't been like this in a while, and he had hoped she would never again. He pulled her to his arms.

"Jon, no," she tried to wriggle, "someone will see…"

"I don't care," he said kissing her hair. All that mattered was that he brought her back to him.

"Yes you do," she cried, giving in and falling into his arms, no longer fighting them, "you have to care Jon, we've fooled ourselves into believing we could be anything other then what we are…"

"Don't say this Sansa," he didn't want to hear it, he couldn't. What was going on in her mind.

"It's true, let's be realistic Jon. You will have to marry the Dragon queen," Sansa cried not wanting to admit how this broke her heart, "I can't watch it, you must send me away Jon, please."

"Sansa, enough," he said not sure how to respond to what she was saying. Her sobs grew harder as she managed to push him off of her. He tried to grab her but she had slipped from his grasp and quickly turned down the hall leaving him there, stunned. What had the imp said to her? 'Why was she so upset,' he wondered, but before he could follow her one of his servants had found him and delivered a message. He was requested back in the council chambers.

"King of the North," Daenerys said smiling her usual calculated smile, she was looking him over, assessing him… sizing him up, "I heard you are my nephew.

"That's what I've been told," Jon didn't return her smile, but he sat beside her. Tyrion had found his place next to his queen.

"Jon Snow, I never thought I'd see you again. You started a Bastard at castle black and are now King of the North, you are ambitious aren't you," Tyrion smiled sipping at his wine, "your sister, I mean cousin, forgive me, she looks as lovely as ever."

"Imp," Jon looked over to Tyrion with no amusement in his eyes. He remembered Tyrion well, he was wise, and cunning. He knew he couldn't afford to get on the dwarf's bad side, but he wasn't about to let go so lightly what he had said to Sansa, whatever it was, "please refrain from the further antagonizing of Lady Stark."

"Isn't it Lady Bolton? Well, it isn't Lannister anymore, but she hasn't been a Stark in a while has she?" Jon slammed his drink down ready to send Tyrion packing.

"Boys," Danny wasn't one much for their squabbling.

"Sansa is far more a Stark than ever, her last name is Stark, her blood is Stark, and she will always be a Stark," Jon said sitting back down, "she was never a Lannister, it was a sick joke. She was never a Bolton, and the North recognizes this. She's been cleared of it all and named a Stark."

"No offense young Lord, she just seems so much more," Tyrion said, realizing now wasn't the time to mess with the young wolf pup, "I do have fond feelings for the young Stark lass. I cannot deny I do feel for her and her unfortunate fate with the Boltons. I just wasn't sure how she was cleared of her married name, my mistake."

"Now that that's laid to rest, may we please get back to the importance of this meeting," Daenerys sighed, her patience growing thin. Jon could not deny she was beautiful. Any man a fool to not fall head over heels for her. She was as powerful as Sansa, as strong willed, as much a commanding presence as Sansa. This made him feel somewhat comfortable around her.

"Now, Nephew, we should talk about the matter of legitimacy," Danny said with a small smile, "I heard this was all told to you by a greenseer yes?"

"Indeed milady," Jon said as formal as possible.

"Please, let us not be too formal, we are, after all, family," she smiled as the light from the flames licked across her soft white skin. She and Sansa, Fire and Ice. They both were a force to be reckoned with, both of them strong and yet kind, "call me Danny. May I call you Jon?"

"Yes, Danny," Jon smiled back at her, his smile uncertain.

"Tell me, nephew, are you in love?" Danny asked frankly.

"Excuse me?" he asked slightly stunned by her question.

"It's a simple question, Jon. Do you love someone? Because you are the first man I have met to not size me up, to not try and swoon their way into my good graces through flattery and flirtations," Danny smiled, both joking and quite serious. It was refreshing. It was hard to be a queen, a beautiful one at that… you could never know who was honest and sincere, "is this because you love another, or are you just as honest and humble as they say?"

"Both, your grace," Jon said uncertainly, he wasn't sure how to answer this without getting looks from the council. No other women have been seen in his life, "if you do not mind, I wish to keep my private matters… private."

"Oh Jon, of course," she said. "My hand has informed me that an alliance between our houses would be wise. This way we would not have to have to worry about who gets the thrown. You see Jon, I have a claim on what was promised to me. I understand you are a male heir of my brothers, but I am the living child of the King. I don't see why a woman's claim is any less strong as a man's. What do you think of this?"

"We are related by blood," Jon said uncertain. Now seeing where this was heading.

"Our ancestors married brothers to sisters to keep the line pure," Danny said, obviously aware of this factor, "granted, I myself do not want to be tied down to a marriage. I believe I should be able to rule myself. As well we would pass down our protection to your beloved younger cousin, the lady Sansa. She could be wed back to my hand and have a place with us always. I've heard a great many compliments and praised from Lord Tyrion about the Lady Sansa."

"She will not marry another," Jon said. He saw Tyrion's game. He wanted to seek back the bride he lost.

"These are dark times, Jon. It doesn't hurt to have a young woman protected by a husband, by a house. Especially the one of the Hand of the Queen of Westeros," Danny said calm and collected. She was level headed, unlike a man, and he could see why so many rally to her side.

"I have another proposition; you can take the time to consider mine as I will yours. I keep the North, I remain King of the North, and you may have the West and the South, all the rest of the world can be yours," Jon said thinking hard. Bran said he needed to be King, he never said King of what.

"That sounds like a proposition I can think upon. Let us take the night to think over these circumstances. I truly wish for peace and unity," she said standing up, with Tyrion at her side, "Jon. I truly wish to work this out, which is why I came here first before taking the 7 kingdoms."

"Aye," Jon said, not sure whether to see it as a threat or as honest sincerity. He was not blind nor foolish enough to not know she had many armies at her disposal.

* * *

Jon quickly found Sansa's room and knocked. When he did not hear her answer he opened it and walked in. He found Sansa sleeping, he could see her eyes had been full of tears. She must have cried herself to sleep, like she had done so many nights alone in this castle with the enemy around every corner torturing her. He sat at the edge of her bed before taking his boots off, his large wool coat until all that was left was his wool tunic and britches. He laid beside her and pulled her close, kissing and smelling her hair. So sweet she smelled, a mixture of lavender, honey and vanilla… also snow and the Godswood on a summers eve. She was his heaven, his peace. Was that what he would have to give up to sacrifice for this war to come?

"Jon," Sansa whimpered rolling over sleepily to see him.

"My Sansa, "he whispered as he leaned his forehead against her, "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to feel this way."

"Me either," she said trying to hold back silent sobs, "I'm sorry Jon."

"Don't be sorry Sansa," he said smiling at her letting out a chuckle, "how could I not fall for you?"

"You belong with her though," Sansa said trying to turn away, but he would not let her.

"I belong in the North, I belong with my Northern Queen," he said laying his lips in her hair, "I belong with you…"

"No, Jon," Sansa grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, "I'm only human Jon. She is a real queen. We could have peace. I know what she has proposed to you, and you should take it."

"The Imp wants you," Jon growled, "I just can't…"

"He was kind to me Jon, when I was married to him. A scared child, thrown to him for amusement. He could have been cruel; he could have taken advantage. He never touched me because he knew I didn't want it. It's not an ideal marriage, but a far kinder fate then another Bolton," Sansa tried to swallow her pride, she knew she had to let Jon go. She would be the downfall of everyone, and maybe marrying the Imp would bring her far from having to watch Jon marry that beautiful white haired queen, "I could hold the weight of worlds, if it was needed. I can do this Jon; I'd get through it. But with you I'll always hide in the shadows waiting for your love. Your words always in my head, knives in my heart… you'll build me up and Ill fall apart because I'm just me, Jon. I'm not a dragon queen."

"Sansa your so much more than that," Jon said now looking deep into her eyes, "what do we do Sansa. I can never love someone as I love you. I can't marry anyone else when I love you."

"Then maybe, maybe I should go," Sansa couldn't hold back tears anymore, "don't say anything Jon, but listen. I'm a distraction. I know we didn't mean for this to happen. But as long as I am here, with you, you'll always be distracted and we can't afford that."

"Sansa," he said wiping his face in with his hand in frustration. Why was she saying this, "I'm stronger with you here. I need you like a heart needs a beat… without you I am weak and unsure. You're my brain. You're what grounds me. You're the Godswood to my Winterfell, your what makes me want to keep fighting. If your gone, I'll give up…"

"Jon," Sansa gasped in surprised. To know he felt like that made her want him so badly. She leaned up to kiss him, her hands fumbling with the strings of his shirt. He helped her quickly remove his shirt before he sprung her clothes off quicker then she thought possible. It wasn't long before they were naked, lying in each other's arms, his hands devouring her body. She moaned at every kiss he trailed over her body. The firm hardness of his member tickling her as he moved around, making her involuntarily wet.

"I'm only Human too Sansa," he said as he kissed along her jawline, "you have me completely."

Oh Jon, you lie so, you're a God," she said her back arching as he made his way down between her legs. He couldn't help but chuckle a Jon only kind of chuckle before ravishing her, making her glow like the goddess he saw in her.

"You're a Goddess, tempting us mortals, "Jon whispered after making his way back up to her mouth and kissed the lips he so loved. It was long before they came undone together, paralyzed for a moment in the bliss of what ecstasy they brought each other. They would deal with tomorrows problems tomorrow, right now they just wanted to enjoy each other, and devour each other… over and over until the sun rose once more.


	5. Chapter 5: The Small Gift

Authors note: Thank you to those fueling my will to keep going, I am going to try and branch out some. Hopefully start bringing in some more big players. Writing keeps me from thinking too much about my cousin... who I miss so much already. This will have some Sansa Little Finger flirting building to a closer relationship for them.

Chapter 5: A small gift

 _Remember those walls I built, well baby they are tumbling down,_

 _They didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound,_

 _I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt,_

 _Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now,_

 _It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking I aint ever going to shut you at._

Sansa yawned sleepily, stirring silently as she observed the room around her. Jon's body radiated off a hot heat, almost like a wolf, that kept her warm. He smelled of ale and earth, he smelled desirable to her. It was a sweet and rich smell. He smelled like Jon. A warrior. Strong. Gentle. Brave. Just like her father had predicted. Had Ned been talking about Jon, or was it just a coincidence. How different their life might have been had their father just told them about Jon's parentage. It made sense to her, that her father would protect Jon even if it meant dirtying his honor, lying about an affair he never had. She always resented her father for doing that to her mother, and now she felt guilty at the pain and hardship it must have cost her father to keep Jon a secret.

Jon rolled over, his face peaceful as he slept, exhausted from the ravishing the night before. Sansa tried to hold back her smile as she watched his face. She stared trying to memorize his face, knowing that things would be changing. He was the only love she had ever really known, and a part of her hated him for this. Nothing else could break one's heart like this, nothing but true love. Why couldn't it be easier? Why did he have to be so damn handsome, and so kind… one of a kind. At that moment she wondered if she was worthy of such an incredible warrior. Jon's eyes opened before she could pretend to be asleep.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he jested, a small Jon like smile teasing her, "that's creepy Sansa…"

"What? King Jon, I think your head is going to be too big for your crown." She nudged his shoulder making him laugh while avoiding her feeble attack before looking back at her with a serious face.

"My heads always been too big for a crown," he said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, pressing their bodies close together. His lips landed on her soft lips as he wanted to make her completely his. Her lips parted slightly letting him taste her.

"Your head is perfect for a crown," she whispered breathlessly between kisses, "a kind, gentle, compassionate ruler. One like non before."

"You and that damned flattery, you've already got me, you can stop now," he joked kissing her along her jawline, "you'll be my undoing Sansa Stark…"

"We'll be each other's undoing," she said before letting out a sigh as he nibbled at her neck.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered into her soft pale skin.

"I don't want to either, but what about the Queen," she said trying to get serious, trying to scoot up and away from him, but he just growled and grabbed her hips pulling her back down. She couldn't help but laugh as her hands found his dark curls, his head now between her breast as he playfully kissed between them, "Jon! I'm serious…"

"Fuck em!" he growled crawling between her legs, his hand running down her soft cream thighs, teasing her until he could tell she was wet with anticipation.

"Jon, I'm being serious," she tried to pretend like she wasn't interested, but her body gave her away. She couldn't fool him. His hard member found her slick entrance as he plunged deep into her making her grasp and claw at his back, "oh gods, Jon!"

"I want you Sansa," he growled in her ear before nipping it, "you're mine…"

"I'm yours," she whimpered helplessly under his magnificence.

"And I'm yours," he kissed her gently as her hands slowly slid up his strong muscular arms. The power of him, his strong physic, the sun glistening off his skin. At that moment, there with him, she found herself entangled with a God. He was pure magnificence, and she didn't want anything more, "always and forever."

"You're the realest thing I've never had to fake," she whispered in his ear as he moved in and out of her bringing that feeling deep in her belly to a boiling point. He felt so good inside of her, his touch, his skin, his kiss, his smell… everything was intoxicating. This time he took his time bringing her to her peak before slowing down to tease her until she was begging him to not stop. She came apart first before he finally filled her with his warm seed.

"Sansa," he whispered, breathing heavily still atop her. His hands in her hair as he leaned in to kiss her, "I never thought I could feel anything like this."

"Jon," she tried to not cry at his words. His honesty, something that was hard for him to do was share his feelings. For so long he had felt alone, and finally he felt like he had a partner, "I never thought I could either. I never thought I'd want to be touched again…"

"I'm sorry," he said rolling off her, feeling a fool for forgetting her terrible experiences with men.

"Don't be Jon," she grabbed his hand and kissed it, "you've made me feel like a woman again. You've made me feel strong. Like I've got my power back, and like I can finally move on."

"You're amazing Sansa, no one could possibly possess the kind of strength you have," he said gently touching her face with his free hand.

"Jon," Sansa whispered softly as she reached up to kiss him. It hit her like a ray of sun burning through her darkest night, he was the only one she wanted and she was addicted to his light. This didn't even feel like falling, but she had. She was finally awakened with an eternal hunger… the risk they were taking, the rules they were breaking, it was all worth it to be in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, he had saved her before she could become a monster; twisted, like Little Finger or the other players of the game. Jon was the good guy, and she knew she had to protect him somehow for as long as she could, "we should go…"

"Face those assholes?" Jon joked, "why must you make me act like a King?"

"Because you're the only one worthy of a crown," she said pulling him closer if it was possible. He kissed her hair and sat up, she watched him, naked under the morning sun that peaked through the windows. She could see the scars that marred his perfectly sculpted torso and sadness hit her. If the Lord of Light hadn't brought Jon back, she'd never know love.

"Sansa, you've too much faith in me," he said softly, feeling the weight of the lives lost in the winning of his crown and the lives lost for him to keep his crown. Without that crown though he could not protect Sansa, he could not bring peace to Westeros.

* * *

When Sansa and Jon had entered the council chambers, it was already a buzz. Lady Brienne and Ser Davos had returned with the information they were sent to seek. They had been spying on Kings Landing, keeping Jon updated on if any movement was heading there way. Now that the Dragon queen was here they no longer needed to hold off on attacking Cersei. Revenge was needed for what she had done to the Sept containing the Tyrell household. Cersei had gone quite mad after the suicide of her last child, she had pretty much locked herself in her tower and drank away her sorrow. She made the castle an impenetrable fortress.

"Milady," Brienne smiled as she stood and bowed to Sansa. Sansa smiled warmly at the only other person, other than Jon, that she could trust.

"Ser Davos," Jon smiled as they took hold of each other's forearm, "it's good to have you back."

"Aye, it's good to be back," Ser Davos chuckled before taking a seat next to his King, "I see nothing has plunged into madness while I was away."

"Oh its plenty mad around here," Jon said looking around at the chaos in his council, "Queen Daenerys…"

"King of the North," Danny greeted, as she took seat at her chair. She observed him carefully searching for weakness, and strengths. She observed the fiery red head seated beside him as if she was queen of the north. Based off the information she had gathered about Jon's love life, none had seen him with any maidens… so it clicked. She smiled with only her mouth as she let out a small chuckle, "well dear Nephew, it seems you have Targaryen blood in you yet."

"Milady?" Jon questioned, surprised by the comment. Sansa was not blind to it and her cheeks flared red as she tried to scoot away from him a little. Everyone but a few close observers were as dumbstruck by her comment as the king.

"Let's get down to our business, after all we have a war to start," she moved her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Her ice blue dress revealing much of her perfection, many were not oblivious to her beauty, "I do not wish to be ruled by a king, so I do not wish to be married. I will accept your proposal of you remaining in the North, as long as you remain willing to heed my call when the times arise. We shall be allies, and we shall council with one another once per season shift. I will not intrude your territory nor will you intrude mine, but should we require aid we shall be civil. I am also unable to bear a child, so you will need to find a wife by the time we finish the war with Kings landing you will need to produce an heir before we face the threat north of the wall you've warned me about. You being the last Targaryen means your responsible for keeping the thrones occupied by a Targaryen. You may keep your first born, but your next female child will be my successor as I want my throne continued by women."

"Your grace," Tyrion gasped surprised by her decision, they had agreed the night before that she would wed the young wolf king.

"Enough," she said, her gaze not breaking from Jon's. Jon was pondering this, and he couldn't deny that it was a hard but fair agreement, "your daughter would not be lost to you. You'd obviously be able to visit her whenever. She would remain with you until she has flowered into a woman and then I shall take over raising her."

"I accept your terms," Jon agreed.

"My king," Ser Davos said quietly, "perhaps we should discuss this…"

"There is nothing to discuss," Jon said. "We go to War soon."

"Agreed," said Danny, "I also have one more request Nephew."

"What is it?" Jon asked curious what more she could want.

"I need a third dragon rider; I'd like to spend the time getting to know you. You're the last of my family. Tyrion as my hand is one of my riders, but as the King of the North and the last true son of my brother I'd like you by my side in this battle," her face was serious and calm. Calculated. Jon now had time to figure out what to do about a wife… and about Sansa. This gave him more time to be with her. Sansa sat quietly taking all of this in. Jon would not have to wed for a small while, but he had to wed he had no choice at this point. This brought up her only two options, spend as much time with him as possible… or leave now before she can get hurt.

"I want to name Sansa Stark as the Warden of the North in my absence," Jon spoke loudly so all could hear. He was sensing her anticipation, and he knew what she must be thinking… She couldn't leave if she had to rule.

"Jon," Sansa whispered in a hiss.

"Sansa," he said looking over to her, "we will figure this out."

"You can't… " Sansa tried to protest, but he had looked away. He was ignoring her.

"Shall we all join in the banquet hall for some morning supper?" Jon said trying to distract everyone and make a quick escape for Sansa could reject his demand.

"Jon Stark! I mean... Targaryen?" Sansa fluttered not sure what he wanted to go by. Jon looked surprised, also having not thought of what name he'd take. According to Bran his mother and father had married before conceiving him, so he was legitimately the son of Rhaegar and not a Bastard like he was born to believe.

"Sansa Stark," Jon shook of the thought so he could now give his attention to Sansa, "this is not up for debate."

"Now your ordering me around?" Sansa grew angry with this.

"I am the King after all," he said trying to lighten the mood, but her mood would not be lightened.

"Your head is too big for the crown," she glared before standing up and leaving the council chambers. Jon watched as Sansa had turned on her heals her glorious red hair alive like fire as it spun with her. He couldn't help but smile, even if he knew she was angry with him. That Stark temper of hers seemed to thrill him.

* * *

Sansa was startled by Brienne's appearance, the arrow she just had in her bow flew past its mark. In anger Sansa threw her bow down and sat on a bale of hay. Brienne had helped Sansa get secret lessons in the stables away from the horses, both in archery from the old retired archery master, as well as simple sword training from Brienne. Sansa was not good with a sword but she could defend herself somewhat against someone clumsy, but she excelled more in archery. She knew she liked it better because she got to plan and steady herself, unlike when a sword came flying at her head.

"I'm still no good," Sansa placed her hands in her head, it didn't help she had been spending so much time with Jon she hadn't practice in a while, "I'm hopeless…"

"No Milady," Brienne said picking up the bow and weighting it in her hand, "is this what the old master gave you?"

"It's what was left behind here that was still good while they repair and forge weapons," Sansa didn't look up from the ground.

"I have something for you," Brienne said standing straight, towering over the small young woman pouting in the hay. Sansa didn't look up until something glistened in her eye. Brienne held a beautiful white bow, smaller than the one she had been trying to use. It had beautiful roses and horses carved into the hard white base, gold seemed to trail through the carvings.

"Brienne," Sansa gasped standing up to touch it, "it's too much!"

"It's fitting of a young woman as strong as you," Brienne smile a wide awkward smile. Brienne hadn't many friends, always just a toy in one's army. Sansa was the first sense Sir Jamie that made her feel like she had a friend, "I will lay my life down for you milady, but should that happen you need to be able to fend for yourself. This should be light weight enough you can be more accurate, and strong enough it will meet any target."

"Brienne," Sansa wanted to tell her everything, she needed someone else to know, "I…"

"I know," Brienne comforted, knowing to say it aloud could be the end, "you should focus on this for now."

"You're right," Sansa gave a small smile as Brienne bowed and took her leave. Sansa lifted the bow and took an arrow, she pulled back feeling how much more effortless it was and letting it fly. ' _Damn it!_ ' she thought it as it still missed. She didn't want to throw her bow down afraid she would break it.

"You're aim is a little off," Sansa perked up hoping to see Jon, but instead she saw Little Finger lurking in the door way, He smiled a wicked teasing smile, "you look good covered in hay…"

"Peytr," Sansa gasped trying to feign shock. For a moment she almost felt the similar feeling she felt during their friendship.

"Sweet Sansa," he crooned before walking to her, "I'm not your enemy, I hope you know this by now."

"I don't know what you are," she mused stepping back. This act did not deter him, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him, "Gods, Peytr unhand me!"

"Not your enemy," he whispered in her ear before turning her around so her back was to him. She couldn't ignore the growing bulge pushing against, but she sure tried. Panic filled her as he felt his hands clasp around hers. He lifted the hand with her bow up before grabbing an arrow and placing it in her hands. He slowly lifted her hand, she was nervous but she submitted to him. He made her hold in place the bow for awhile until she could feel the tension.

"Peytr my arm is sore," Sansa said looking back at him.

"Good, it will remember later, this is where you should be holding your bow," he said as he helped her pull the string back, "now touch your lips Sansa."

"Lord Baelish!" Sansa gasped, but he did not budge.

"Listen to me, Sansa, touch your hand to your mouth. Take a deep breath and when you exhale release," Peytr whispered softly into her hair. It sent chills down her body as he did this, she had never noticed how good he smelled. Not good like Jon and his manly musk and fire smell, but he smelled of fine cloth and luxury. He was Little Finger after all, he never lacked in the finer things. When she released she was surprised she hit her target almost where she meant to. She gasped in surprise a large smile on her face.

"Petyr!" she said exactly, he looked at her with small amusement. A young Cat peering back at him with a sparkle in her eye that he had not seen in a long time, "again!"

"As you wish my dear," he said turning her around again and pulling her closer this time.

"Peytr!" she squeaked, he just smiled before lifting the bow and arrow and helping her line up. Right as she was about to release her arrow she was startled again, accidentally jerking her arm and sending the arrow only god knows where.

"What in the seven hells is going on here?" Jon snarled.

"Fuck!" Sansa said after being startled and dropping her weapon. She quickly drew her hand to her mouth realizing what she said, ladies were taught not to use men's curse words, "Jon!?"

"You pretentious prick," Jon growled grabbing Sansa's wrist and yanking her from his competitions grasp, "Sansa what are you doing alone with this snake?"

"Jon! You are being rude! This prick has been a great ally, and was only mentoring me," she said, anger filling up even more, "first you make my decisions for me, and now you control who I spend my time with? Am I your prisoner King Jon?"

"Sansa, we both know the kind of games he is playing," Jon tried to step towards her, but she stepped away from him, "I'm trying to protect you.

"So am I," Lord Baelish said standing beside Sansa, "I've been there for her as much as you have my lord. Sansa is a dear friend of mine, and I am simply helping her learn to defend herself."

"You? Protect?! You sold her to the Bolton's like Cattle to the slaughter!" Jon couldn't control his anger, he knew he needed his allegiance in the wars to come but he knew Little Finger wanted Sansa, "she doesn't need your kind of protection anymore."

"She doesn't need anyone's protection, she is strong now than ever," Little Finger took a step towards Jon. Jon couldn't control himself, one quick swing to Little Fingers face and Peytr was on the floor. Sansa gasped, her eyes wide before dropping beside Lord Baelish. Peytr held his bloody nose as he stood up and smiled. He bowed a small dip and walked out. Jon had a feeling that he reacted how Little Finger wanted him too.

"Jon! What is wrong with you?" Sansa snarled shoving him in the chest, "sometimes I just want to hit you!"

"Sansa, I'm sorry, I was out of line," Jon hoped she would forgive him. He tried to take her hand but she just pulled away grabbing her stuck and leaving him there. He turned on his heels and grabbed her arm, "Sansa enough!"

"No, Jon! You can't control me like one of your subjects," she said trying to push him off. He gently pushed her back into a stall and closed the door behind him, not wanting to leave without her forgiveness.

"We cannot be fighting over Little Finger right now?!" Jon grew mad, "you're not my servant but you are being blind. Fuck, Sansa, can't you see his game?"

"I hate you, Jon," she said out of anger trying to pull from the grip he had on her arms.

"No you don't," he said smiling at her, raising his eye brows and smiling his Jon only smile.

"Yes I do," she tried to look away, but his hand found her chin bringing her eyes back to him.

"Sansa," he said softly kissing her cheek, she had stopped trying to pull away. He whispered her name again softly before kissing the other cheek.

"No I don't," she said softly. Feeling weak in his arms she couldn't pull away from his warmth.

"I'd never ask you to change Sansa, your perfect," he whispered in her ear, "every time I see your face, there is not a thing I would change. Sansa Stark, you're amazing the way you are. The whole world stops and stare's when you smile, if only you could see what we all see. I'm sorry."

"I know," she said wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her in tight and stroked her hair, embracing her, feeling like he couldn't get enough of her, "you're an ass though Jon…"

"I am, I am, and I know I fuck up a lot. I'm new to this Sansa, I don't know how to do the right thing," he whispered not letting go of her.

"You're an idiot," she said pulling away to look at him, "you have to trust me, Jon. You were the one who told me we had to trust each other that we are all we have."

"I am an idiot, Sansa, I know," he said looking deep into her eyes, "I trust you, I just don't trust me. I don't trust Little Finger. I don't trust anyone… but I do you."

"Then stop acting so daft," she said let a small smile escape and he couldn't help but steal a kiss. A kiss that quickly heated up in the chilly stable stall. He grabbed her by the waist lifting her into the air as her legs wrapped around him. He fell back into the wall over whelmed with the sudden need to be in her. Sansa's hand quickly found its way to the lace of his leather pants and loosened it until his hard member sprung loose. He lifted her dress as he lifted her up further her legs still around him, her back now to the stall wall as his hard cock found its way deep into her women hood. She gasped in sweet pleasure as one of her hands reached back to grab the top of the stall. He slid in and out of her with such speed and thrust, as if he couldn't be far enough in her or get enough of her. Her other hand grasped his thick dark curls as he bit at her neck.

"Sansa, I love you," he moaned into her neck before releasing himself inside of her ending in her coming undone with him.

"And I love you," Sansa whispered softly her breaths still ragged as he held her there still inside of her against the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist, "don't leave me when you go…"

"Sansa," he was surprised but what she had said. How could he take her into another battle, a bigger battle. He placed his hair in her now messed up hair and whispered, "I don't want to.

"Then don't," she tried to hold back the tears.

"We leave in a fortnight, but I need you here," he lied, he needed her by his side. But he also needed her safe. She tried to protest, "who will keep Winterfell from falling apart."

"Do you forget the male Stark whose recovering in his chambers? He will be well soon, he can lead," Sansa released her legs but he moved his hands to be on each side of her head, keeping her pinned in.

"Bran is crippled, Sansa," Jon peered down at the beautiful red head before him. Her body covered in furs to keep from freezing in the cold northern snow. Even covered up she was a picture of perfection.

"That doesn't make him any less capable," Sansa said ducking under his arm. She left the stall avoiding his grasp this time as she took off for the castle. He hated hurting her and he hated telling her no… he hated lying to her. Jon slowly walked out into the stable his feet crunching into the white snow when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fiery spirit that one has become," Tyrion leaned against the stable wall with a pipe from Mereen he was puffing on, "not the same soft spoken wounded little bird I looked after in Kings Landing."

"What do you want?" Jon was in no mood for Tyrion's lessons.

"Nothing, but as the King of the North you should probably be preparing you troops. My queen's army arrives tomorrow and we set off then," Tyrion stood up and walked to the young King, "you'll make a fine king, but I don't envy the sacrifices you'll have to make."

Jon watched as the dwarf wobbled away, knowing that he must know his and Sansa's secret. He hoped the sacrifice would not be Sansa. He couldn't bear to give her up, but he also knew that he was now responsible for so much. How did it get so complicated? Did they really need to leave so soon? How was he going to say good bye to Sansa?


	6. Chapter 6: The Burning Flower

Authors note: thank you to those who have been reviewing to let me know I do have readers. It is beyond appreciated it. So I've been thinking… I will be separating Jon and Sansa for a little while because Sansa is a rebel like that. I will be bringing back Melisandre at some point, because honestly the stupidest mistake Jon's ever made was sending her away. She did something bad, but realistically I think it was the sacrifice needed to save Jon's life. She did as she was told by the Lord of Light, that doesn't make her totally at fault. So I'm thinking a good bromance for her with Sansa to avoid Jon's death threat could be interesting? What do you guys think? Anyways without any further ado… PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's just a thumbs up.

Chapter 6: The Burning Flower

Jon was in his room pacing when he heard a knock at the door. His heart skipped a beat hoping to see a beautiful red-headed Stark but instead saw Ser Davos. Ser Davos took a seat silently by the fire Jon had ignored all night and poked at its embers until the fire grew in size. The silence was deafening, but both usually preferred silence before leaving for the battle field.

"Are you ready milord?" Ser Davos broke the silence finally what felt like many hours later.

"Aye, as ready as I can," Jon continued pacing.

"You look ill-rested," Ser Davos turned to face Jon.

"I've been waiting…" Jon stopped what he was about to say. He had waited for Sansa to come to him, but she hadn't.

"Perhaps you shouldn't wait," Ser Davos said plainly, "sometimes life is too short to wait. You have to bear the first move."

"I spose your right," Jon sighed, finally stopping his pacing, "how does one say goodbye? Especially when you can't promise you'll return?"

"You start with not promising something you can't keep," Ser Davos said gravely, thinking of the young princess he had promised to see again, the beautiful little smile that now haunted his dreams, "then you make sure to leave when the moment is sweet enough that you know that if you don't return it was a memory to last a life time. No regrets milord, those are the ones that will leave you bare and haunted."

"Thank you, Ser Davos, thank you for your service and your honorable words," Jon smiled weakly at his friend. Between him and Tormund he knew he had the very best council, but Sansa's was his most cherished. He worried how he could survive the distance of home without her. Jon walked out of the door finding the nearest servant to ask for Sansa's location. They reported seeing her leave for her chambers after the last feast. But when Jon went to her chambers she was not there, this concerned him very much. It was passing Bran's room that he heard the sweet sound of her voice, "Sansa?"

"Your grace," Sansa said not looking towards him, only holding her brother's hand.

"What are you conversing about?" Jon asked curiously and quietly.

"Is that another command my lord?" Sansa couldn't quite keep the sound of disdain from her tone.

"No, Sansa, it's a question," he said softly standing behind her.

"We were making arrangements for him to have replacement for…" Sansa's voice broke, saddened by the news of Hodor, Meera sat in the corner watching them in silence, "Bran needs to be able to leave the bed, Jon."

"Aye, your right," Jon said kneeling beside his brother, "It's a good thing Sansa will be here to make sure your fine. But in the meanwhile I've made another seat for you to ride your horse around as soon as you feel strong enough.

"Thank you Jon," Bran said smiling at his brother, "I have much work to do. I appreciate the mobility. Jon…"

"Yes," Jon smiled softly at Bran.

"Find the broken Lion, it will end the battle swiftly" Bran held his cousin's hand, "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be King."

"Better than letting some prick ruin things ay?" Jon tried to make light of the sacrificing he was making.

"A lot of people will die Jon," Bran said seriously, "you'll want to give up. But you can't. It's at your weakest you'll be strongest."

"Bran you should get some air," Sansa touched his cheek gently.

"I'll tend to him," Meera spoke up finally going to get the new guard who would carry Bran.

"Be safe," Bran smiled as he watched Meera enter with a large strong man. He was no Hodor, but at least he could finally leave the bed.

"When you're ready, your chair is in the stables ready with an amazing horse that will take care of you," Jon clasped Bran's shoulder before getting up to his feet. He extended his hand down to Sansa who was still kneeled at Bran's bedside, "Lady Sansa?"

"King Jon," Sansa said helping herself up. She then proceeded to leave the room, but she did not stop to wait for Jon, she continued down the hall towards her chambers.

"Sansa, where are you going?" Jon jogged lightly to catch up to her.

"I do not wish to speak any further to you Jon," Sansa crossed her arms frustrated with him.

"Then do not speak, just listen," he said grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him. Sansa was a little surprised by his forcefulness, "you are stubborn…"

"I'm going to bed Jon," Sansa managed to pull from him and walk off again. She wasn't going to sit there and listen to him insult her. Jon just followed her down the hall, but when she went into her room he did not follow. He stood outside and leaned against her door. His heart beating in his chest surely as he hoped hers was beat beneath her breast.

"I am not leaving from this spot until it is time for me to part," Jon spoke to the door. He knew the walls had ears but at this time he did not care, "I need to know your safe. That's why I need you here. I love you too much to take you with me…"

"That is ridiculous," Sansa said from through her door, also leaning against the door.

"Yes, it is, it all is, but I can't help the way I feel about you. It's like an amazing curse, it's over whelming, and suffocating," he gently touched the door, he could feel her so close to him. He couldn't stand it so he knocked again before opening the door and letting himself inside. Sansa took a step back, accidentally backing herself into a wall, "I love you Sansa Stark."

"Jon," she said trying to turn away, but he grabbed her hand pushing himself up to her, placing her hand over his heart.

"Sansa, I cannot promise I will come back. War is a gamble. But I can promise you that I will never stop loving you, I will never stop thinking of you, and you'll be with me in my heart," he said gently tracing her face with his finger. She stood frozen in her place, how could she beg him not to go or take her when she knew that he was only doing what he had to. His honor was something she loved about him, the way he would sacrifice himself for others... for her. She knew to ask him to stay was asking him to kill himself, to rid of a part of him she loved.

"I can't be parted from you," she cried softly, her face now laid in the large furs of his coat. He wrapped his arms around her, "when you return you'll have to take a wife…"

"Sansa," he tried to speak softly and soothingly.

"Jon, please, if we were to wed who knows how it would affect the alliances. Between your aunt and Peytr," she began to panic.

"Fuck them Sansa, why does anyone get to come between our happiness," he said lifting her chin up to look at her, "I'm the bloody king after all aint I?"

"Jon, don't joke," she whimpered, "you need a wife who can give you children…"

"Sansa," he found himself confused by what she was saying.

"I don't think I can bear children," she sobbed pulling her face from his hand and walking to her bed to take a seat. Confusion covered Jon's face as he walked over to her, "I never became pregnant in all the time I was married to…"

"Don't say his name," Jon growled kneeling in front of her. He couldn't stand the idea of that evil sadistic ass touching his perfect Sansa.

"It's not any less true Jon, I never became pregnant and I was not allowed moon tea. He visited so often… and the damage he did, I think it both blessed and hindered me. Everyday I thanked the Gods for not cursing me with carrying his children," she spoke softly staring at the floor, unable to look at the vision of perfection before her. Half his hair pulled back so she could see his beautiful face, "you deserve children Jon, and you have to give heirs."

"I don't care about that, I took the black and swore no children, it didn't bother me then. As long as you're in my arms every night and I wake up to you every morning until we die of old age," Jon grasped her face with his hands, the fire being the only light to lighten their faces. To him fire somehow made her more magical, the way it played with her hair and traced over her skin like a beautiful red burning flower. She was his burning flower, and he never wanted to see her light extinguished.

"I want you to have a family Jon," she whispered softly.

"I do have a family; I have more family then I thought. Arya is out there, Bran is here, I have an Aunt… and more importantly, I've found my soul's equal," he kissed her forehead. Sansa was in tears but she leaned up to kiss him, her hand gently resting on his cheek.

"You are too good Jon," she stared at him with such emotion he almost felt overwhelmed with a need for her. She couldn't help but think, _' I'd be the ruin of you and I couldn't bear it...'._ Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted them up until they landed on the bed. They spent the rest of the night embracing each other and devouring each other over and over as if it could be the last time.

* * *

Morning rose sooner than they had hoped, crushing them with reality. They had said a few morning goodbyes before meeting the rest of the army that was meeting Danny's army. Danny sat atop a horse waiting for Jon to join her, they would meet at the camp set where her Dragons would be waiting. Sansa walked up to Jon who sat tall on his horse now joined by Ser Davos and Tormund.

"Lady Stark," Daenerys smiled down at the red-haired young woman.

"Queen Daenerys," Sansa returned the courtesy.

"Sansa," Jon said softly seeing the pain in her eyes, "I'll be back…"

"I'll pray every day you will," Sansa said reaching up to take his hand in a formal farewell gesture. When Jon took her hand he was surprised for she had left something behind. When her hand left his hand he clasped tightly around it, "come back, King of the North."

"Rule well in my leave," Jon smiled down at her, but he could not hide the heart-break in his eyes. To leave her was to leave his soul. She nodded trying to keep the tears in as she stepped back. Everyone began to ride but Jon was the last to leave as he watched her. He too followed with the large number of men riding to begin their war. He glanced back once more to see her still standing there in the snow her hands over her mouth.

"Milady," Brienne said laying a hand on her shoulder as Sansa held in her sobs hoping her hands would catch them and hide them. Sansa just shook her head unable to speak before her silent tears turned in hard sobs, her body going limp as she fell to her knees in the ice-cold snow.

 _'Jon,'_ she sobbed silently. Seeing his face in her mind, how long would it be before she would forget his face, how long would this war keep him from her?

"Sansa," Brienne said kneeling beside her, "I know you're in pain, but you can't let them see your weakness."

"Why does it cut so harsh, this hurts worst then anything Ramsay ever did to me," she tried to wipe away her tears before letting Brienne help her up.

"Every day will get easier milady, the more you dive into work," Brienne tried to comfort but that wasn't her special talent, "perhaps we can focus on hand to hand defense to distract you while he is away."

"You know, don't you," Sansa said before veering her icy blue gaze towards her protector.

"I've known since the moment we got to castle black milady," Brienne gave a small smile, her hands folding behind her back as she stood straight. Always so business like. Brienne was admirable to Sansa, she could see Arya in her, "come Lady Sansa, let's get you inside and get you some warmed chocolate."

"Thank you Brienne," Sansa said grasping her hand. She had missed her company, but then again a lot had happened while Brienne was collecting information for them.

* * *

Sansa could not sleep; her dreams turned into the same night terrors she had fought so hard to rid of. Again with Ramsay, his wicked smile as he inflicted the worst pain possible. Degrading her and using her gender against her. His twisted laugh curdled her blood, and it was like he was there with her, haunting her all over again. Sansa finally escaped her dream swinging forward, drenched in sweat. Her body shook as she looked around for Jon, but he wasn't there. Tears filled her eyes as she found herself alone. Sansa tip toed down the hall to Bran's room where she thought he was sleeping. But to her surprise he was sitting wide awake.

"Bran?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Sansa, I've been expecting you," he said smiling at her. She had forgotten for a moment and found herself slightly unnerved by this, "you want to leave Winterfell?"

"Yes, Bran, I do. But someone, a Stark, needs to lead," Sansa said grasping his hand, knowing the burden this would be to her young brother, "you're the last son of Eddard Stark…"

"You don't have to convince me Sansa, you have your own part to play," Bran patted her hand.

"What do I do Bran?" she whispered, unsure of what steps to take.

"You follow your Stark instinct. You will lose your way, but you will find your way back Sansa. You must not let yourself lose sight of your goal," Bran whispered to her, "Jon will need you when the end is near, what you bring with you… will be what save's us in the war to come. Only you can convince the Broken Lion to work beside us."

"Bran," she gasped before hugging him. Her little brother was so grown up.

"I will be with you along the way, I will help when I can," he said smiling a handsome lord like smile.

"How?" Sansa seemed confused.

"Don't worry about how, just look for help in unusual places," Bran's smile faded, "you need to go now."

"I worry leaving you," she said stroking back his hair, "I just got you back…"

"I will be here when you return, I promise," he smiled. His reassurance made her feel she could finally leave.

Sansa took her leave to pack her things, she made this process minimal by only taking her bare necessities. She packed light on clothing, brought some food and water. A small flask of brandy to warm her when she needed it. She grabbed her bow and quiver, saddled her horse, and took off at full speed through the snow. The icy wind of the winter's night nipped at her bare cheeks but she ignored this as she tried to put as many miles between her and the Castle of Winterfell as possible.

* * *

Authors note: alright I should finish from here, I won't have internet for a couple days so I am going to post without proofing, so patience with the many glitches I am sure there are lol


	7. Chapter 7: Take Flight

Chapter 7: Take flight

* * *

Sansa was trying to light a fire on the cold snow ground when she realized she had never had to really make a fire herself. She cursed herself for not having thought of such a small and valuable tip before taking off into the harsh winter freeze that had taken hold of Winterfell. She tried to bundle more into her cloak that was quickly getting chilly as the snow clung to the fur. Sansa jumped when she heard footprints come to startle her.

"Lady Stark," Brienne said appearing from the brush. Sansa tried to catch her breath as she had been startled half to death. Heart raced so fast she thought it would surely rip from her chest, "you should have requested my company."

"I'm sorry Lady Brienne, I didn't want you to stop me," she said sitting back down onto the cold icy ground.

"s'cuse me milady, but my job is to keep you safe, not tell you what to do," Brienne pulled some tools from her bag and put together a fire for them to warm themselves.

"Where is Podrick?" Sansa asked she rubbed her hands together and scooted neared to the warm flame.

"I requested he stayed with the young Lord Stark," Brienne did not look up from the fire. You could see she already missed the company of her squire.

"I appreciate the extra safety for my little brother," Sansa smiled warmly.

"The Lady Catelyn would have wanted it," Brienne laid down next to the fire, "we should only rest our eyes lightly and leave before the light breaks if we wish to catch up."

"You're right," Sansa agreed before laying down her head on a small pack she brought with her. She listened to the soft sparks of the fire and the tiny snorts and sounds the horses made.

When they woke, they quickly packed and too through the forest to follow the tracks the army had left behind. Sansa told Brienne she did not want to join the army until they were far enough that Jon couldn't just send her back. Brienne didn't like that they be so far behind in case something happened, but she could not question her lady. She finally found a worthy house to support, and more importantly a friend. Sansa hated that she could feel so close to him and yet couldn't be with him.

* * *

Jon was taken surprised and left breathless by the large Dragons in front of him. His aunt smiled watching him as Jon humbly took them in. He was not possessive or greedy like others, she could not see this in him. She felt more confident each day they spent together that he was not like other men. She even slightly envied the lover he had hid away, unwilling to share her identity even though roomers had spread through the ranks of many different maidens. Jon reached out a hand and placed it on Rhaegal, the dragon with green and touches of bronze.

"He likes you," Danny said not moving from her place, her hands folded behind her back, "it seems only fitting, seeing as he was named after Rhaegar, your father… my brother. Too bad that Baratheon brute had to slay my brother for the love he bore your mother, our lives could have been so different."

"I wish I could have known them," Jon said, his hand moving smoothly along the scales of the dragon who lay quietly there, "did you know them?"

"I never met your mother, and I was young when my brother was killed. I hardly remember anything, only tales told. I was told once that he loved to dance. That Rhaegar was good with the people, he loved the people. From what I've been told I can already see much of him in you," Daenerys then walked slowly to gently stroke Drogos chin before kissing him gently. Her babies, the only she would ever have, "you should ride Rhaegal. Perhaps you can find some comfort of our loss in him."

"Your too kind my queen," Jon was unsure how he felt about riding a dragon.

"I insist," Danny was not going to let him reject her gift.

"I've never taken to the sky, I've always been close to the ground," Jon looked at the huge beast both with desire as well as fear.

"I was afraid the first time I rode as well, Tyrion was even more so," she smiled walking to her nephew, "this is a gift I offer you. Do not reject it."

"Aye, I'll try," Jon said not wanting to disappoint or anger the dragon queen. He couldn't deny he felt a certain draw to the green dragon whose eyes never left his. Something pulsing between them, like the buzzing of the ground after a heavy lightning storm.

"Shall we go for a ride Nephew?" Daenerys almost seemed to be testing him, "perhaps we could have saddles made."

"Aye, I think I'd prefer it," Jon said seeing the distance from the ground to their back.

"For now we ride bare," she said as she walked to Drogo climbing up until she was on his back inbetween spikes, "Just don't look down… King of the North."

"Aye," Jon sighed before repeating what he watched his aunt do until he was on top of Rhaegal. He quietly whispered to the dragon as he patted him gently, "please don't drop me on my arse."

"Ready?" she asked before signaling Drogo to take off and take flight. Jon's eyes grew wide with excitement and terror as his dragon took flight after the large black dragon. A rush of excitement filled him as the wind hit him and they rose into the air. He couldn't help but smile before placing his arms out once Rhaegal was flying steady.

* * *

"Lady Sansa!" Brienne called when something rattled the brush startling Sansa's beautiful white and gray mare. Sansa hit the ground as her horse skirted side ways.

"Damn it!" Sansa hollered as she tried to pull herself up before seeing the bushes rustle, "oh sweet seven…"

"Milady!" Brienne was off her horse by her side, "Where is your bow?"

"Oh yes," Sansa had forgotten but before she could retrieve it someone stumbled through the brush.

"Please, come quick," a young handsome man looked wounded and out of breath. Was this a trap? "Please she needs help…"

"Brienne," Sansa looked to her protector unsure of what to do. If someone was hurt she wanted to help, but she also didn't want to die at the hand of slavers or robbers.

"What's your name Lad?" Brienne said pointing her sword. Her eyes saw that he was bleeding from the side of his stomach.

"Gendry," he said slightly slumping over, "please help."

Sansa and Brienne followed to see a small camp that had been torn apart. They looked to each other wondering who had raided it. Sansa's hands tightened on her horses reins before walking further to observe. It was then that she saw red hair and a familiar gown. Could it be? The Lady Melisandre? But she had been banished. Sansa fell to the red headed woman looking her over. At the moment she only looked to be knocked out.

"What happened?" Brienne questioned, her hand still on the hilt of her sword.

"We were attacked briefly, she fought him off with her red magic. But it was such a blur milady," Gendry said trying to stay a foot.

"I am not a lady," Brienne growled.

"My apologies," he said looking at her with confusion. They waited for some time for the Lady Melisandre to wake up. It was several hours before she began to stir.

"Milady," she grumbled spotting Sansa first, "I've come searching for you."

Authors note: short but sweet chapter… I hope it was okay. I wanted to get something up quick. Next chapter will be much more adventurous as Sansa is drawn further from her love.


	8. Chapter 8: Many will die for

Authors note: thank you to my new reviewer! It's wonderful to see a response… nice to know there are readers haha! I figured I would hurry and get this moving along, it's a fast paced story, mostly because I personally scan through the gibberish before I find the juicy Sansa and Jon parts of other stories. So I guess I cater slightly to those like me who like to get to the interesting Jonsa stuff.

* * *

Chapter 8: Many will die for...

Sansa stroked the red woman's crimson hair as she laid a damp rag over her forehead. She had not gotten to know Melisandre much while she was on journey with them. Sansa had always been uneasy with the woman she thought a witch. She never even got around to thanking her for returning Jon to the world of the living. She understood Jon's kind heart, he would feel compassion for the poor Baratheon girl burnt at the stake, replacing her with Rickon on in his mind. _Poor little Rickon, my baby brother. If only I had spent more time with my family._

"Sansa," Melisandre murmured coming to. The red woman looks surprised to have Sansa taking care of her, she had never had anyone care for her before. She had always taken care of others, brought them what they want, did their bidding in the name of _the Lord of the Light_. It was foreign and strange to have someone seeing to her. More strangely, having become so unguarded she was knocked unconscious.

"Melisandre, correct?" Sansa asked removing the rag from her forehead.

"Correct," she said trying to sit up. Sansa grabbed her elbow helping her steady herself, "the boy?"

"S'cuse me?" Sansa asked switching from kneeling to sitting.

"The boy I travelled with. Where is he?" Melisandre winced as she placed her hand on the bump bulging on the back of her head.

"Gendry? The young lad is with Brienne getting some more fire wood and herbs to help with the swelling," Sansa observed the red witch carefully.

"Mmm," was all she could manage to get out of her, "I can heal myself."

"What are you going back to the north for?"

"It's urgent," she spoke swiftly.

"The King of the north would have your head from what I understand. Regardless, he has started his march on Kings landing," Sansa informed her.

"So it's begun," she whispered gently to herself.

"You, then, were the one I am meant to deliver the Lord of Lights message. He showed me a young boy like girl, dark short hair dark northern eyes," Melisandre said her eyes closed.

"Arya!" Sansa gasped.

"The faceless one."

"The faceless what?" Sansa found herself confused.

"The faceless one, is what he calls her. The old gods, she has taken from them," Melisandre said deciphering the whisperings in her mind, "they are angry with her. They let her leave but she stole what they did not want to give."

"Arya isn't a thief," Sansa spoke like venom had been spat on her.

"The one you call Arya, she will need our protection. Only the Lord of Light can keep the other Faceless men from coming for her. We must find her; she is near a castle… I see a river of blood. A wolfs head on a man's body. A pie… made of body parts."

"The red wedding," Sansa said softly thinking of her family. A small feeling of pride came over Sansa, "Arya is the one who killed Walder Frey? She avenged our family!"

"The Faceless one, yes," Melisandre opened her eyes, "we must veer from your journey to return to your king."

"If you can find Arya you must take me to her," Sansa said quickly.

"Yes, she comes this way but we must find her before they do. She has a play to part yet in the war," Just as the red woman stopped speaking they saw Brienne and Gendry find their way through the forest each with an arm load of the driest wood they could find.

* * *

It felt like days they had been traveling farther and farther from Jon and closer to the enemy's castle. Sansa felt unease eating away at her the closer she got, she needed to see her sister alive. One more sibling… all others dead, and one not her bastard brother but her true love, despite being her cousin. She couldn't wait to see her sister, to apologize, to make amends. The more time Sansa spent with Gendry and Melisandre the more she began to like the red woman, despite Brienne's weary eye.

"So who is the boy?" Sansa asked as she cleaned her bow to practice a little while on a break from walking, letting the horses eat and rest. Sansa had been spending some time walking her horse, she said it was to let Melisandre ride cause of her head wound, but really it was making her dizzy.

"He is the Bastard son of the Baratheon King Robert," Melisandre said watching Sansa practicing getting better, "you will be a master by the end of the first war milady…"

"You think so?" Sansa glowed with excitement, still struggling with aiming while in motion.

"Yes milady, I've seen it," Melisandre smiled at her.

"You're not as bad as my cousin made you out to seem," Sansa looked down as she placed another bow and walked sideways practicing her aim, and finally releasing it after aiming. She hit her target but not where she had meant to, "do you ever see things wrong?"

"No, well yes, but not this," Melisandre chuckled, "keep practicing. Our King is slightly right about me, but I only do as I am commanded."

"I never did thank you, for saving him," Sansa laid the bow to her side as she watched the red woman sulk. Sansa could see some of the things she had done weighed heavily on her yet.

"I've gotten many killed for the sake of my lord's vision, perhaps King Jon is not wrong about me at all," Melisandre did not look up to Sansa.

"We all do things we regret in faith of others. We are all Pawns in this War," Sansa said taking a step towards Melisandre to sit next to her, but feeling something rise in her stomach she quickly ran to a bush lurching as the contents of their mornings meal revisited her. Sansa moaned wiping her mouth walking back to Melisandre, "must have been bad meat."

"Perhaps," Melisandre eyed her as the pale girl sat down beside her, "or… how many moons has it been since your last bleeding?"

"I… I don't know, there was a little bleeding not long ago," Sansa said taking a swig of her brandy to rinse the taste from her mouth.

"Give me that," hissed Melisandre as she pulled it from her hands.

"What? I don't mind sharing; you don't need to be so aggressive…" Sansa was stopped by Melisandre's hand placed on her stomach as she closed her eyes whispering things Sansa could not understand.

"You carry the King's child within you," Melisandre said softly looking up at her softly.

"I don't think that's possible," Sansa tried to scoot away uncomfortably, "I can't have children…"

"You can when its meant to be," Melisandre smiled softly, but then her smile slightly faded the more she saw, "Jon will have heavy decisions to make. Many will die in the name of this child."

"This decision wouldn't be his," Sansa's hand fell to her softly pouched belly. She had assumed she had been gaining stress weight, but now it all made sense to her, "how is this possible?"

"Well the Lord Jon is a handsome fellow," Melisandre gave a sly smile that made Sansa smile back, "Shall I explain how it works…?"

"No! Thank you, I'm aware of what takes place," Sansa said meekly, now holding in her hand as her finger stroked the wolf heads of her neckless she never took off, "I meant only that I never grew a child in my womb while visited by… my former husband. I assume the beating and awful things he did to hurt me left me barren."

"It was not meant to be, miracles happen all the time Lady Sansa, The Lord Commander Snow was brought back from the dead to be King in the North. Anything is possible at the will of the Gods. You were not meant to carry a Bastard Bolton baby because he was not your true life partner, he was a mere obstacle in your path to your great destiny," Melisandre placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, "the wounds he left, the pain you suffered, have made you stronger… taught you compassion for others. All of your awful experiences have made you who you are now, the woman loved by a King… a woman desired by many for her strength, beauty, and cunning."

"So then why have you brought the bastard of Robert? Good luck charm?"

"No," Melisandre chuckled, "I saw him in my visions. We won't find the faceless one without him. More importantly, he is needed in the war for man-kind. I see him making the weapons we need to survive. More importantly he inspires the faceless one, as she inspires him in end…"

"Arya," Sansa whispered.

"Yes. She is close now…"

* * *

Authors note: Yes another sadly quick chapter! Hopefully I can get more written tomorrow. Some Jon and what he is up to, some Arya and Gendry... etc. lots to write next chapter haha! Plus how is Sansa going to deal with the fact she is pregnant!


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

Authors note: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! I can't ever say how much it really means to me. It's what keeps my inner fan-girl thriving to write more even when my life is crazy hectic. So I am going to try something a little different. I am going to break up perspectives in this chapter between Jon and Sansa. Let me know if you like it better this way or prefer the old flow I had going. Without any further ado…

Chapter 9:

 **Sansa**

* * *

Sansa followed behind Melisandre, lost in thought, her hand on her stomach. Was she truly carrying Jon's child. Was it possible for her after all? If it were to be anyone's child, she was glad it was his. She wondered if it were a boy or a girl, would she have her red hair or Jon's dark hair? Would the child inherit some of Jon's Targaryen lineage? Perhaps blue or green eyes? Or dark and mysterious like his. She smiled at the thought.

She strangely found herself wishing her mother was there, to tell her what to do. But what would her mother think of this? Catelyn Stark never approved of Jon Snow, but would she now knowing he was not in fact the bastard son of her husband? But her nephew by marriage. _Would she be disgusted with me for taking bed with my own cousin, and now carrying his child? Oh mother, what I would do to have you here now._ Sansa tried to not let her thoughts wonder to darkly, as she worried how it would affect the life growing within her. What kind of name… she knew what names she liked now, and the ones she liked when she was young and naive? Father. What would he think of this? Would he be angry? Or was this something he always thought might happen? Would he approve him to be her husband, he was every bit as strong, gentle, and brave her father wanted for her. More importantly he loved her. She could feel his love, even when he would deny it.

 _Would he deny our child? If the Dragon queen forbid our union?_ The cruel dark thought crept through Sansa's mind like an angry wasp biting and stinging with rage. How could anyone deny a helpless child. But then she thought of her mother again, who denied a helpless child because she thought him a bastard of her husbands.

"Are you alright milday?" Melisandre stopped to ask Sansa whose eyes seemed to have gone dark and distant.

"Yes, thank you," Sansa replied politely, "I'm trying to rid the demons from my head."

"Of course, we've all got our own," Melisandre said softly, thinking of her own, "Gendry, stay close."

"Aye milady," he said trying to not wander too far, he hadn't fully trusted her or forgiven the fact she tried to burn him alive for his kinds blood, but she made promises so pretty he could not refuse. They were finally close to the Walder territory, this made them all feel on edge, and rightly so as Kingslanding sent many men to protect the castle and keep it as part of their territory.

"Silence!" Brienne whispered a yell towards them, signaling for them to get low. It had been days of traveling, and they were exhausted, but this sudden panic seemed to refuel them as they all jumped aside. They watched as a large group of maybe thirty men marched down the road with prisoners tied together and dragged along. They couldn't see their faces but worried that Arya may be amongst the prisoners.

"Aye, the squirrely lass sure is feisty, she'll be a fun one tonight ay boys?" a large brusque man chortled loudly, finally in hearing range of Sansa and her companions. She tried to jump up but Melisandre pulled her back down.

"What was that!" one of the smaller meek men said pointing to the brush of the forest.

"There be ghosties in these woods there be," one man seemed to shake at the thought, "so much death! So many soulies!"

"I guess we best keep our mouths shut then and keep moving, the sooner we get to camp the sooner we can rid of this lot and get back to the master," the original brusque man said with authority. He was large easily 200lbs and hair on his head and face that looked course. Sansa shuddered at the sight of him. They waited until the group made camp and set the prisoners in a large tent of their own. Sansa pulled out her bow and arrow, looking at Melisandre for reassurance… she had been practicing a lot but not on moving targets or real people.

"I don't know if I can actually do it," Sansa whispered, it wasn't a life or death moment like she imagined it would be… this would be a person just standing guard. Someone she would never meet, who could possibly have a family.

"I know its scary, but it could mean the death of your sister if you don't," Melisandre said softly in return. They were hunched in some tall brush.

"Milady, Sansa, I know that the idea of taking a life is awful, but these are bad men. They wouldn't bat a lash at raping and murdering all of us here. If you don't aim true and make it swift, we are very much outnumbered. I know this is a lot of pressure, but we can't get to that tent with the man standing guard. I could try to cut him down, but he could sound an alarm before then. You can do this, you've become really good, a real bowman milady, "Brienne said pushing Melisandre aside.

"Alright," Sansa said taking a deep breath, placing an arrow in her bow and lifting it to her face like she had practiced. A tear rolled down her cheek as she released the bow and watched it sail straight into the man standing in front of the tent.

"Good job," Brienne said clapping her back silently. Each of them praised Sansa silently before they tiptoed through the camp as quietly as possible, scaling around each tent avoiding any shadows until they made it to the tent holding the prisoners. As the others went into the tent Sansa stopped a second to look at man who laid at her feet, her arrow buried in his throat. She meant to hit his head, but apparently it was close enough as he had choked on his own blood which still ran warmly from his mouth, his eyes wide and gaping in realization of his final moments… peering at her with knowing. She felt the threat of warm tears rising in her chest as she placed her hand to her mouth to hold in the whimper as she whispered she was sorry, Brienne whispered her name breaking her concentration.

"Good Heavens," Brienne snarled in disgust at what she saw in front of her.

"Little Bird?" his voice was gruff and raspy as he peered out at her from a few strands of hair in front of his face.

"The hound?" Sansa asked taken back as she watched the man with the burnt face, the one who had offered to take her home. If only she had said yes, perhaps she could have avoided all the pain she faced.

"I thought I killed you," Brienne snarled pulling her sword out at him.

"I thought so too you cunt, but looks like you didn't," he spat at her, his hands tied behind him with so many ropes. It was clear he wasn't easy to keep down.

"Brienne wait," Sansa said walking closer to see his face up close, "what are you doing here?"

"Aye, Little Bird, I'd sing for you but this isn't the place nor time," he said crooking his head side ways to look up at her, "your face is as sweet as ever…"

"Cut him free," Sansa demanded.

"Milady, I think this a bad idea," Brienne protested, "he was last seen with your sister, ready to ransom her for money to the highest bidder."

"He could be of some use to us," Melisandre said eyeing him carefully.

"You don't know him red witch," Brienne spat, "I cut him down for a reason."

"Brienne, please, we don't have time," Sansa said hastily, "Sandor Clegane, do you swear to server our purpose and be loyal to our companionship until this war is over? If you can swear this, we will cut you free and you can help us. We all face the same fate, might as well join forces."

"Pretty Bird makes a good point," Sandor smiled smugly in the dark, "aye, I agree to serve Little Bird. I have only one thing I must do… one mission to accomplish, if you don't get in the way of this, then you have my service little bird."

"It's Lady Sansa," Brienne spat like venom.

"Aye, Lady Sansa," the hound said mockingly. Brienne hesitantly cut the hound from his many bindings. Sansa searched the tent but each prisoner was not Arya. Where was she. But then she heard it, the screams and the cries of an attack. The group ran outside to see what seemed like a shadow move from one spot to the next taking a life in each movement. It was then that Sansa recognized Arya. She was small but fierce, bravely taking down the last of the Fray scum who destroyed their family.

"Arya!" Sansa hollered, catching her attention. Quickly Sansa pulled her bow up and let loose an arrow taking down one of the men about to catch her off guard. Arya quickly came back to as she began to stab and move forward. Brienne let out a battle cry as she and the others ran taking on the men in the camp as they swarmed from their tents. Gendry handed the hound a weapon as they all began to fight men from every which direction.

Sansa was over whelmed as she pulled arrow after arrow from her quiver letting them loose into random men around them. Sansa screamed as a man grabbed her by the hair, the edge of his blade slicing along the side of her torso, a graze but still painful, as he threw her to the ground. She grasped at her side, the blood flowing between her fingers as she scooted back in the dirt his sword glistening in the last of the sun set before she saw Arya jumping on his back her small knife ripping his throat to shreds, his blood now squirting out and covering her. Brienne was a machine as usual, one after the other fell at her blade… the hound himself unleashed his inner dog and tore them apart. Arya held her hand down to Sansa, helping her up. They stared at each other for a moment in shock to see the other.

"Arya," Sansa burst into tears pulling her in for a strong hug, despite the shooting pain it causes up her side.

"Sansa?" Arya asked looking up at her, "but where's your broideries and crown?"

"It appears neither of us are the same little girls who left home to visit the south," Sansa wiped away dirt streaked tears, "now isn't the time, let us catch up when we are out of danger."

"I have a mission, I can't go with you," Arya said looking at her sister, "I have a list that I must finish."

"Let us finish this list together little Sister, please, we've lost so many family members. The north needs us to be strong, to take back what was taken from us. We cannot divide now, not when I've come all this way to get you," Sansa grasped her sisters hand. Her sister looked so different to her, short hair to her shoulders, blood stained wearing rags and no shoes. She did not look like a Stark, but she was, "let us avenge those who've we lost, together."

"I don't know," Arya said looking back to the company her sister kept, they were all walking towards them when she saw him, "Gendry?"

"Arya?" Gendry dropped his sword as he saw her, so much older now… so much darker then he remembered. But in a beautiful dark way. She turned from Sansa and ran to him throwing her arms around him, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Nor I you!" Arya said grasping him strongly. Sansa joined the others as they watched their reunion.

"Fuck… I'm hungry, can we get on?" Sandor said already over all the mushy stuff. Deep down he was slightly relieved to see Arya was alive and well herself, even though she left him for dead. As they were all walking together back into the woods to where they had left their horses and gear, the hound looked over to Arya who was next to Gendry, "so little Lady, that list of yours… seeing as you left me for dead and all."

"Don't worry, you're not on it anymore," Arya said looking over to him. She figured he would be useful in getting revenge.

They were finally back at their own camp; they couldn't leave as the sun had finally fully set. Sansa was in her tent while she heard Brienne talking to Arya, 'So I finally get to meet you, I'm Brienne,' she had said. Sansa smiled knowing that Brienne must have finally felt complete in her duty to Lady Catelyn. Sansa painfully peeled off her dirty clothing, folding it and putting it aside. She had laid out some riding pants and a warm long green and silver tunic with a brown fur over coat. She slowly applied the wet rag to where she was cut, trying not to cry out in pain as it burned throughout her. She let loose some tears as she pulled the rag away. The site seemed to be red with bubbles and a yellow ooze coming out.

"Sansa?" Arya asked walking into her sisters tent, between the swollen belly and the long painful wound on her side, "Sansa that looks awful…"

"Arya… I…" her vision began to go blurry as she stumbled trying to catch her balance, "I…. something… Arya…"

"SANSA!" Arya yelled trying to rush to her sister who had fallen to the ground. The last thing Sansa remembers was everyone rushing into her tent.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

Jon couldn't help but sit in his tent wondering what Sansa was doing. The further away they left behind Winterfell, his home, and Sansa… the more distracted his heart became. He both resented and adored the feeling. He had felt true feelings for Ygritte, she made part of who he was… but he could never fully give himself to her. He could never give up honor or choose her. Jon could never love her that much. He thought what he felt for her was love, but it wasn't until Sansa until he truly knew what love was like.

It was a warm feeling, like returning home after a long battle, to lay in the fields as the sun glided across your face. To feel the earth beneath your fingertips, to feel safe, alive, and strong. The sensation that you were finally whole. He had felt alone for so long, never knowing where he belonged, so he took the Black… in hopes he'd find a family. He had found one, but it still didn't fill that hole in him… the loneliness and feeling of missing your half. Sansa had filled that void, she was the missing piece and a part of him felt too angry he hadn't found so sooner.

"Sire," a young boy walked in interrupting Jon's deep thoughts.

"Aye, Boy, what is it?" Jon said seeing an envelope in his hand. Was it that they finally found a way into the city, or would they sit much longer waiting to break through the barricade Cerci hid behind. To use dragon fire would kill so many, and both Jon as well as Danni had agreed this was not the way.

"Here milord," the young lad handed him the note.

Jon was surprised, it was not from Sansa whom he had sent many ravens too, but Bran. It would appear that Sansa had not been writing him because she had left the castle with Lady Brienne. Bran didn't want to lie to him, but warned him not to go looking for her. That she would be fine and had her own important mission to uphold. Jon felt panic rise inside of him. Where could she be? What could be important she would not only disobey him, but risk her life like that. Jon was interrupted by another messenger but this time the dragon queen had called for him as they had apparently had a visitor from Kingslanding.

Authors note:

Sorry I didn't have time to proofread, if anyone would like to be my Beta let me know! I don't have internet access at home and wanted to get this up before I left work. I'll read over it later and fix it up, then I will repost it when I've checked it out.


	10. Chapter 10: Never Again

**Sansa**

* * *

Everything was blurry and would come in and out like someone was breaking her concentration like hammer to concrete. She would be blank and motionless, and then she would feel searing pain rippling through her body, but she was unable to stop it or make a sound. It was like she existed for moments at a time and then she would stop existing. She didn't know which was worst, the peace and pain free of the dark… or life. She could now hear snip bits of conversation from everyone around her.

"The baby," Melisandre murmured as she tried to get control of Sansa's wound and convulsions.

"Baby?" Arya and Brienne asked stupefied at the same time.

"Jon's?" Brienne asked more herself than anyone else…

"Jon? As in our brother?" Arya asked disgusted

"Little bird isn't so little anymore," Sandor grunted trying to wrap his head around someone having a baby with their brother, "that's some Lannister shit…"

"Not her brother," Brienne hissed, "Arya you've been away a long time, a lot has changed…"

"Yeah like my sister fucking our half-brother… the one she hated?" Arya had her face scrunched up her eye brows almost touching. This made Sandor chuckle.

"He's not your brother half or full," Melisandre snapped as she rubbed something sticky and black on Sansa's side.

"You're a liar!" Arya yelled angrily, he was her favorite brother… Jon, the one who had Needle made for her.

"This she is not a liar of, Jon is not the son of Eddard Stark, but the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He is your cousin," Brienne said as she kneeled beside Sansa, "he is now King of the North."

"You mean like our brother Robb?" Arya asked confused, she had missed out on so much in her venture for revenge.

"Yes, except he is the one true king the prince who was promised," Melisandre said as she placed a wet rag on Sansa's head.

"Fuck, all that shit. What's wrong with little bird?" Sandor rolled his eyes.

"What are you even doing in here, DOG?" Brienne hissed.

"Cunt," the hound muttered, "I serve little Bird now, I swore shit, remember?"

"How did Jon and Sansa, you know, become a _thing_?" Arya shuttered trying to picture it.

"Perhaps she should tell you herself," Melisandre said as she placed her hands over her and began to whisper to her god.

"Is she going to be okay?" Arya asked, trying to understand the feelings inside of her.

"I can't see, it's really up to Sansa," Melisandre said gently stroking Sansa's sweaty and wet hair, "she was poisoned by the blade that cut her, "let us hope she has enough strength for both the babe and herself. We need to get her to Jon…"

"Well let's go then!" Arya said leaving to pack her stuff.

The group quickly packed up their stuff and took turns carrying Sansa who was still in and out, but unable to be coherent. They rode as swift and fast as they possibly could after Jon and the army where they were waiting on other forces to join them. Before leaving Jon had told Sansa they would be waiting for the Sand Vipers army as well as the remaining house of Tyrell's army. Plus, he was hoping other banners would hear the call and join, but they would be waiting for a short while before marching on Kingslanding. They travelled for what felt like forever through forest, through open roads, through small villages until they were finally close.

* * *

 **Jon**

* * *

"Sire," an older soldier walked in to a pacing Jon. He was deep in worry about where Sansa was and how much longer this war was going to keep her from him. He understood war well enough to know that it could keep him permanently from her, and that they were usually never over quickly.

"Aye," Jon didn't stop his pacing.

"There's a strange looking group at the front boarder of our camp," he said breathlessly, "they are determined to see you milord."

"Send them in I spose," he said his hand now on his forehead in deep concentration.

"Are you sure sire? I mean it really is the weirdest company I've seen together," the soldier seemed to be shaken by this.

"How will we know what they are here for if we don't speak with them? Send them in already," Jon was losing his patients. It felt like a good while before the flap of his tent open again.

"Jon!" Arya called as she ran into her brother's arms, a confused look on his face before realizing who it was. He held her close and tight, she would always be his little sister blood or not.

"Arya, is it truly you?" his hand scuffled her hair thrilled to see her.

"It's Sansa…" Brienne said walking in, her hand on the hilt of her sword as always.

"Sansa? What happened?" Jon's face grew in concern. Brienne left the tent and Jon rushed behind her leaving his things behind, Arya hot on his trail. When they got to the medics tent he saw the red headed woman he loved lying on a small white cot, with several women tending to her trying to bring her fever down, her clothes stripped only a white sheet covering her. Her skin was covered in dirt, twigs in her normally pampered hair. She looked so different, but still incredibly amazing to him. He was quick by her side holding her hand begging her to come back to him.

"Bloody hell that's weird to see," Arya said to Brienne who stood beside her towering over the small girl.

"It is at first, until you see how perfect they are for each other. She isn't the same girl who left wanting to marrying a prince. She's become a strong woman whose faced many awful things in the name to reclaim your home and bring her family back together," Brienne watched Jon as he laid his head on Sansa's chest, "you could see the moment we walked through the gates of Castle Black the connection between Sansa and Jon. Only a fool could deny it. They tried to for a while, but it eventually caught up to them. Overwhelmed them."

"It's still weird," Arya crinkled her nose as she touched where Needle sit in her belt, "he's my brother and she's my sister. He'll always be my brother."

"But he was never her brother, and she never his sister. They were soulmates. I think you father would approve," Brienne said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "we should give them some time."

"Alright, I need to go find Gendry anyways, I need to catch up," Arya smiled at her siblings, finally starting to feel like she was where she too belonged.

For days Jon stayed by Sansa's side, never leaving, always demanding they did more. They tried many different remedies, many different concoctions trying to find something to cure her of the poison that took hold of her. He tried to hold back tears when he had watched them pull part of the sheet back to expose the large gash that seemed to ooze and fester. The dark purple, blue, and yellow bruising of her beautiful delicate porcelain skin… the raw stench of blood that still seemed to seem through. He also couldn't help but notice the small bulge of her stomach, the hardness when he ran his hand over it. It was finally days later she began to stir and open her eyes.

"Jon," she moaned softly, her mouth dry and course. He quickly perked his head up from the nap he was taking on her stomach. He looked down at Sansa and her beautiful blue green eyes, "you can yell if you want…"

"Aye, Love, I'll be yelling, just not now," his dark eyes searched hers, a small smile as his hands stroked her hair back and traced her face with his finger like he missed doing, "you scared the fuck out of me…"

"I'm fine," Sansa tried to lie, she was in a lot of pain, "he doesn't want me go…"

"What?" Jon asked with hardened confused eyes.

"Little Robb," Sansa said blinking teared eyes at him, "he wouldn't let me go. He's so special… he talked to me in my sleep…"

"Sansa I think you were dreaming, love," he said taking her hand in his.

"We are having a baby Jon," Sansa smiled up at him her crystal eyes glossy with tears both happy and sad.

"Are you sure," Jon asked his hand gliding down to her swollen stomach. It was only a little bulged but it made sense to him then why it was, "how do you know he is a boy?"

"I saw him, when he came to me," Sansa smiled up sleepily at him, "he looks so much like you…"

"I hope he looks like you," Jon laughed a happy laugh, news to celebrate, "I love you Sansa."

"I love you too, Jon," Sansa reached up to touch his cheek with a gentle milk white hand. Her hand was cold to the touch which frightened him. He made sure to cover her with many more blankets.

"You should sleep love," he said seeing she was exhausted. He didn't want her too but he knew that she needed to regain strength so she could get better. He gently stroked her red hair back and whispered gently to her, "rest my love. I'll be by your side. I will never leave you again…"

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you for those amazing reviews that made me want to pump out another chapter for ya guys! I was itching for their reunion so here we go! Again please forgive any typos or grammar issues my time is limited and I wanted to get this out while I had internet access. I'll go back to fix them up later this weekend. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11: Need a second to breathe

Chapter 11: Need a second to breathe

* * *

For days Sansa had been resting, speaking with the others here and there, but she had needed a lot of sleep to get better. Between the healers there and the red woman her wound was slowly but surely healing. Jon did not leave her side, despite demands from the dragon queen. He couldn't stand the idea of being away from his love. How far they had come. It wasn't until Sansa told him to go away that he had finally gone back to his tent, to bathe and get a nap.

"Jon," Sansa said softly opening the flap of his tent door. It had been only a day but he felt like he hadn't seen her in weeks. He rushed the two military advisors out as she walked in still in white robes.

"Sansa, sit," he said rushing to her and helping her sit down, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled weakly, peering up at him with blue eyes. She seemed stronger.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said his hand gently resting on her face as he tried to feel if she was burning up.

"Truly Jon, you fuss, I'm better," she said shooing him away.

"Aye, Love, you are," he smiled a Jon only smile at her, but his eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" Sansa asked crooking her head to the side. Almost as if she were challenging him, in her normal I know what's best way.

"You're too much, you know that right?" he chuckled at her softly, "I'm fine…"

"I asked what's wrong, Jon, not for you to lie to me," Sansa said sticking her nose into the air playfully.

"Aye, and I asked for you to stay in Winterfell, safe didn't I?" Jon said with the same sarcastic tone, "but NO… little stubborn Stark princess can't listen, can she?"

"No, she can't, because she doesn't do what she's told," she said scrunching her nose at him.

"No she doesn't! You could have gotten yourself killed, Sansa! You have to be smart right now…"

"Smart? Jon, I needed to be with you! You left me!" Sansa yelled back.

"There is a war going on!"

"I'm not blind!"

"You certainly act like it though!"

"Jon Snow!" Sansa yelled standing up but then faltering and grasping her wound with one hand and her chair with the other. Jon tried to rush to her side but she removed her hand from her would to put it in the air, telling him to stop.

"Sansa Stark…" Jon growled stopping in his tracks. How she could infuriate him but mesmerize him all in the same moment, "I need a second to breathe…"

"Jon, truly, you must know I wasn't challenging your authority," she said looking back up at him.

"Aye, I know… I just," he began to pace his hand on his forehead in contemplation, "I just wanted to you safe."

"Did you ever stop to consider I was safest with you?" she asked taking a step towards him.

"I couldn't, because that would have been me being selfish," he said taking her face in his hands, his dark curls falling loosely.

"Why don't you want me with you, Jon?" she asked softly, her blue eyes piercing his sharply, searching intently for an answer.

"How could you ask that? You can't truly think that?" he was almost knocked backwards by her accusation.

"You made me stay behind, and your mad I'm here. What else am I to think, Jon? Truly?" she asked trying to match his tone.

"I made you stay behind because I thought you were safer there, because you would have been a distraction for me. It turns out you being away was worst a distraction, all I thought about was kissing your lips, touching your hair, holding your hand, looking into those all-pervading soul stealing eyes of yours…"

"Big words, Jon," Sansa teased, her smiled faded when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"You being away was the hardest thing I've ever had to force myself to do, and I gave up women and family to take up the black," Jon smiled, his eyes creasing with a few lines starting to develop, "how could I ever tell you, explain to you how badly it hurt knowing you were so far. But I had to endure it, so I would know you were safe. But now that you're here, I can't let you leave…"

"Jon," Sansa said with tears in her eyes before reaching up to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her as close to him as he could. They were interrupted by another guard who reminded Jon his aunt needed to see him. Sansa asked him what it was about and was stunned when Jon told her.

"We captured Jamie Lannister…"

* * *

Authors note: Hey everyone! You rock! Those are some of the best reviews ever! I look forward to joining you along this journey as things begin to unfold. Sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get something up before I went home to no internet, I don't work tomorrow night so no way to update… plus I will be a little slower. I've started another story. One based off the dream Jon told Sansa he had, the one about if they had fallen in love at Winterfell instead. If you're interested in reading it then you know where to find it ;)

Summary:

Summary: AU how much different things could have been, had Ned shared with his wife and family of Jon's true parentage. Jon is raised as Ned's son to all but to Catelyn and their children. When old enough to understand the importance of keeping Jon's heritage a secret, Ned and Catelyn would explain it to them. They would never reveal who the parents were, only that Jon was an adopted relative from a far off family. So what happens when a young Sansa falls for a handsome broody Jon Snow, their love to be tested by King Joffrey's desire for the young maiden… Jon is sent to the wall by the king only to take arms with Robb in the war to come, to save his country and get back his love. This takes place a couple years later then when the series' first starts out, so all the characters are a little older. This is obviously an AU reality…


	12. Chapter 12: The Sacrifice

Authors note: This is going to be a long and intense chapter! Let me know what you guys think, a lot will be happening and moving fast. Make sure to check out the new story I posted, it's a Jonsa story of course! Leave reviews there so I know if it's worth taking it as far as I'd like to!

Chapter 12: The Sacrifice

* * *

 **Sansa**

* * *

Sansa stepped out of the tent still in her robe, stretching her long arms towards the sky. Mist covered the floor hiding the grass beneath it. So far from Winterfell, yet she still felt so at home. For days they had stayed at camp strategizing how to use Jamie Lannister as their pawn, meanwhile she got to spend each night with Jon and during the day practice with Arya. She even managed to get better with her bow and arrows, and even learned a few knife tricks from Arya.

"Sansa," Jon said quietly as he opened the flap of the ten, she turned her head to look at him as he walked out in only his leather pants. She wondered how he was not freezing being shirtless as he was. It must have been that hot wolf and dragon blood inside of him. She didn't mind, she loved looking at his strong broad chest and the muscles that seemed to beg to be touched. He walked up behind her, his hands finding her shoulders as he pulled her back into him. He placed his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Did I wake you?" She asked leaning back into him.

"No, love," he said kissing her hair while looking down the hills towards the distant city. The fog seemed to roll down like a sheet on a bed. He couldn't deny it was beautiful there, much more so then castle black.

"You should get some more sleep," Sansa said turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. His arms wrapped around her once more pulling her as close as he could.

"I'd rather not sleep," he growled in her ear making her laugh. He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carted her back into their tent. Sansa giggled some more, a pleasant sound to him for he knew the last few years left her laugh-less. He gently laid her down on the bed, her robe falling over to expose the swell of her bare breast and stomach. Jon was quickly between her legs as he gently laid kisses along her stomach; leading up her chest until his mouth met hers eagerly.

"Jon, you animal," she moaned teasingly. He smiled as he kissed her chin before she quickly licked his cheek. He looked at her stunned as she burst into a fit of laughter. Before Jon could get revenge they were disturbed. Sansa squeaked as she tried to cover herself, Jon stayed between her legs but lifted up to see who was intruding.

"Oh Gods! No! Ewww! Why?" Arya turned around quickly covering her eyes, "I think I'ma be sick!"

"Arya!" Sansa yelled throwing a pillow at her sister. Jon just laughed as he moved from Sansa's legs so he could stand up, grabbing a shirt. Sansa quickly sat up, pouting about the interruption.

"I'm never going to get used to seeing that," Arya crinkled her face in disgust.

"Well if you had knocked or called first, you wouldn't have had to see anything," Jon said sarcastically as he finished lacing his shirt.

"Not just that… you two, together," she said in sharp words, twisting her face as if she smelt the world's most disgusting smell. She began to make fake barfing sounds.

"You can go, NOW," Sansa said snidely, giving her sister one of her dirty looks.

"Oh, so you too can, you know, get back to the shagging aye?" Arya said grossly before laughing.

"Gods, Arya!" Jon yelled in laughter, "did you need something?"

"I don't, no, but her ladyship would like to speak with you," Arya said mockingly. She had actually quite admired Danny, from a distance.

"You know, Arya, instead of prying on what we are doing… why don't you go and try to kiss Gendry? I see you watching him ALL the time," Sansa teased, bringing a small grin to Jon's face as he tried to hold back his laughter. For a moment he almost felt happier than ever possible, as if they never left Winterfell, as if Robb and Rickon had never died. It also made him feel slightly weird, remembering back to a time when they were younger and "siblings" the girls would always argue.

"Gendry? I don't like him," Arya scoffed in protest, "besides, he's always off chasing 'The Hound' so determined to be as skilled at fighting as he is. I don't know why he bothers, the hound is always beating his ass. He's always annoyed with him. But I could take the Hound down."

"Sure you could," Sansa teased making Arya pick up the pillow Sansa had earlier thrown, and returning it to her with great speed and accuracy. Arya and Jon both laughed but Sansa didn't find this funny.

"You should go Jon, I wanted to go speak with Melisandre anyways," Sansa said standing up kissing Jon on the cheek.

"She's done well keeping herself hidden in the medic's tent," Jon said, still unhappy with Sansa's pleading to let Melisandre stay. He owed her Sansa's life so he couldn't refuse, but he still didn't want Ser Davos distracted by her presence so she was banned to the medics' tent. When they stepped outside the tent Sansa was surprised to see Jamie Lannister strolling freely with Brienne.

"What's he doing strolling about?" Sansa said in anger. He was never cruel to her, but he was a Lannister… he was the twin of her enemy.

"Apparently he poses no threat, he was not captured but willingly came to us. He's concerned about Cercei, she hasn't been seeing reason and shuts everyone out even him. He fears she's become the Mad Queen," Jon rested his lips on Sansa's hair, smelling it once more before kissing her.

"Keep an eye on him," Sansa said sternly, her eyes not leaving Jamie.

"Aye, always, your ladyship" Jon scoffed before kissing her once more and finally taking leave. Sansa stood there, a smile on her lips, her fingers gently resting where Jon's soft lips had rest. Arya made a frown face.

"Yuck, he was once our brother you know," Arya's face still crinkled in a face of horror.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled, her eyes turning to her sister, "he's not our brother. Shut up."

"Whatever you say," Arya said walking away, "I've got something to do…"

"Arya Wait!" Sansa tried to call her sister back but it was too late. Sansa sighed before going back into Jon's tent to get dressed.

She laid the robe aside to put on a beautiful baby blue gown with silver adornments, a gift from Lady Olenna; the late Margaery Tyrell's grandmother. It looked much similar to something her granddaughter would wear, she had spent any time away from Jon with Lady Olenna, one of the few kind people to her in her time at King's landing. She knew that she was a strange comfort to her, a small reminder of the granddaughter she lost. She knew wearing this gown would please the old woman.

After dressing Sansa left to go find Melisandre to talk about the baby inside her. It seemed that she was showing a little every day. She had yet to visit with the dragon queen due to the pregnancy, she and Jon didn't know how to break this yet, especially being unwed. Dresses like the one she was gifted with were beautifully fitted on her, but also revealed her bump a little more than her thicker northern dresses. It was warmer in that part of Westeros, and she couldn't deny to be relieved to have less heated wardrobe.

"Milady," a soldier said bowing to her. Sansa looked around before looking back to him and smiling softly.

"Good morning," Sansa smiled before took the hilt of his sword to her head, knocking her unconscious.

When Sansa woke up her head was hooded with a sack of some sorts. She tried to call out but all she could feel was the cold dampness of the floor. It seemed like days she was down there, no food nor water. She wondered about Jon, would he notice her gone, how long? He must be worried. Would he do something reckless? She prayed to the old gods and the new that he wouldn't risk his life for hers. She cried in fear for her child, it was freezing where she had been stored.

Finally, she heard someone enter and lift her from the floor, shoving her through the journey to her final destination. When they stopped they pushed her down into a seat, ripping the bag from her head. The light came all at her at once, blinding and painful. She searched through closed lids trying to blink away the light that stabbed at her eyes angrily.

"Hello little Dove," the cold familiar voice gave Sansa chills, the venom in the way she lingered on the v sound. _Cersei Lannister._

 **Jon**

* * *

In anger Jon flipped the table over, ripping down anything he could get his hands on within his tent. Where was she? Sansa had been missing for several days, and each day ate away at him. Was she dead? Was she alive? Finally, Daenerys called everyone to her war tent where their plans of attack had been sprawled out. She apparently had received news that she needed to share.

"Where is she!?" Jon yelled as he slammed his way into her tent, nearly ripping off the flap of it. Danny sat calmly, coolly as she watched Jon. Things began to connect for her, who his love was.

"I've received word," Danny said attentively. The hound had walked in with Arya and Gendry as she said this.

"Well fuck then lady, spit it out, where's little bird at?" The hound said angrily.

"Hound," Arya snapped, realizing he didn't have the same respect for the white haired queen that others seemed to have.

"Tame your dog," Brienne said to Arya as she walked in with Jamie Lannister not too far behind her.

"Great, the cunt's here," the hound snarled, he then spat at Jamie, "pretty boy…"

"Watch your mouth dog," Jamie said, his eyes searching the room for his little brother. The whole time he was there Tyrion had not wanted to see Jamie. He was hoping this was his moment to make amends.

"Shut the fuck up all of you!" Jon snapped, his fists were so tight you could see the white in his knuckles.

"May I continue?" Daenerys asked, more sarcastically then actually wanting to know, "I've received a letter from Cersei Lannister. She has a list of demands. She has Sansa Stark. In return for her safe return she wants the return of her brother Jamie. She believes we have him hostage. She also requests we leave Kingslanding or she will set fire to anyone still here. She also wants Tyrion returned to be trialed for the murder of King Joffrey her son."

"Fuck!" Jon yelled, his fists meeting the sturdy oak table that had their maps of tunnels and weak spots in Kingslanding.

"You're better off ignoring that letter," Jamie said scrunching his nose up, "for one I won't go back…"

"The fuck you won't!" Jon snarled grabbing Jamie by his shirt and slamming him into one of the large thick beams holding the tent up. It made a gnarly sound making the whole tent shutter around them. Jamie pushed Jon off only to get Jon's fist to his face. The hound quickly grabbed Jon who tried to continue with his beating on Jamie.

"As much as I'd like to see the prick put in his place, we need pretty boy in one piece if we are to get little bird back…" Sandor said as he held a struggling Jon, "King of the North."

"If you'd let me finish what I was saying," Jamie said straightening himself up, as he wiped the blood from his eye brow, "even if you meet her demands, I know my sister, she blames Sansa as much as our brother for the death of Joffrey. She will want justice against her as well."

"He isn't wrong," Tyrion said, finally walking in from the other side of the tent to sit beside his queen.

"Tyrion," Danny smiled at him warmly, she had grown very attached to her advisor.

"I killed Joffrey," Olenna said, her presence in the back of the tent still unnoticed, "with the help of little finger of course…"

"What?" Jamie's eyes turned to the old lady.

"The little shit was a monster; I did the world a favor. It seems we merely traded one monster for another. The only one worth a damn was the little Tommen boy," Olenna didn't feel the need to hold back any longer, she had nothing left to lose.

"I like the old lady," the hound smiled a toothy grin that made Arya snicker beside him.

"Who cares who killed the evil little bastard, how do we get Sansa back?" Arya asked seeing Jon pacing in the corner, broody and dark.

"The point is, little wolf, she thinks Sansa killed him alongside our brother. She will want her head," Jamie tried to say slow and delicately as if talking to a child.

"The point is, asshole, Cersei is a cunt," Arya said back slowly and sarcastically. The hound let out a larger laughter nearly spitting on the fellow beside him.

"Arya!" Brienne said in shock, she didn't know her well enough to she spoke more like a man then a man did.

"She isn't wrong," Jamie shrugged. Brienne tried to hold back a smile as she looked over at him. The admiration pouring through her eyes, he returned her smile.

"Enough!" Tyrion stood up, "we need to figure out how we are getting Sansa back. No more foolery. If you can't be useful get out!"

"Well said," the hound shrugged in agreement. A look of 'what the heck' on his face.

"I have a plan," Melisandre said walking in, despite the evil stares from a silent Ser Davos.

 **Sansa**

* * *

"My, you are a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" Cersei asked sitting across the table from Sansa, "you just can't seem to die."

"What am I doing here?" Sansa asked staring at the short haired queen before her.

"Queen in the North, I hear, you've been a busy bee haven't you?" Cersei laughed a small laugh, but there was no amusement in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Sansa said with anger, she knew not why she was there, nor if she would live long.

"How did it feel to kill my son?" Cersei leaned to the side of her chair, her eyes dark with hatred.

"I didn't kill Joffrey," Sansa started to snap but one glance from Cersei and the man who brought her in hit Sansa in the face. Sansa's hand reached up to her mouth, she looked at her fingers that were now the color red from the blood coming out of the gash on her lip.

"Let me tell you, little dove, that you are not a guest here but a prisoner. You will do as told, and you will answer with honesty. I will not tolerate any more filth and lies from your northern mouth," Cersei said taking a drink of her wine.

"What do you want?" Sansa asked, deep breaths coming from her chest.

"I want you to suffer. I want everyone, to _suffer,"_ her eyes peered deeply into Sansa's cold and dark, full of hatred. Sansa could feel the truth in her words, "I want to destroy everything. I want to bring the world to its knees. I want everyone and everything to feel the pain I feel…"

"You've brought your pain upon yourself," Sansa snapped. This brought surprise to Cersei. She didn't expect for the once meek willing girl to stand up for herself. This time the man slapped Sansa and yanked her hair back, his other hand around her throat. Sansa started to laugh. This caught the golden haired queen even more by surprise, "you could do your worst, and it would never compare to marrying Ramsay. I've seen and felt more horror there then you could ever inflict."

"Is that so?" Cersei asked waving the man off of her, "I see now…"

"What?" Sansa was confused, the queen in front of her was only the shell of the queen she was before.

"You're with child," she looked at Sansa's stomach despite her attempts to cover, "perhaps I can't hurt you, but your spawn is another story. I'm just curious… whose is it? Ramsay has been dead for many moons, so it couldn't be that Bastards… ah bastard. Your brother? Looks like we are more alike than we thought."

"Fuck. You." Sansa snarled looking at her wickedly. Cersei smiled her wine cup resting in her hand. The queen stood up and walked around the table that was dividing them, the same one she was forced to write Robb at. Sansa jumped as Cersei darted down, her fingers now around Sansa's neck pushing back tightly as she pours her wine over Sansa's face, causing her to gag for air as the wine went into her nose and mouth.

"Little Dove," Cersei clicks her tongue at Sansa, "your bastard can't save you. Put her back in the dungeons."

"You'll regret the moment you brought me here," Sansa said struggling as the guard lifted her from her chair.

"Oh sweetling, I regretted the moment you were brought here a long time. Now get her out of here. Post the mountain at her cellar," Cersei said sitting back down into her chair. Sansa struggled as the man dragged her down the halls to the deep dark stairwell of the dungeon. He grew frustrated and shoved her in, sending her falling down the stairs in the dirty cold dungeon. Sansa grabbed her stomach praying the baby was okay as she crawled on the floor feeling around until she found a wall. She sat against it, lifting her knees to her chest, tears falling down her face as she hugged her legs.

"Jon," she whispered in desperation. Closing her eyes to picture his face, his soft dark curls, and the strength yet gentleness in his touch.

 **Jon**

* * *

Jon found himself for the first time in a long time saying a silent prayer. The group prepared for the rescue mission talking over the final plan. If it worked, they would have avoided a whole battle. Jon didn't like being bait, he would rather be joining those going to rescue Sansa. Jon quickly climbed atop his dragon as he flew out to lead a small army. He had to cause a large enough distraction that the small group could break in and rescue her.

Jon flew over the village, Tyrion waited with the army at the base of the gates. He had to first get to Cersei, to get her attention. He flew his dragon as close to the window of her chambers as possible. She appeared, but did not open the window.

"Cersei Lannister!" Jon called as loud as he could. Cersei seemed to be somewhat surprised to see a live dragon so up close. She cracked the window enough that she could hear him but not be burnt to crisp by dragon fire.

"Bastard!" she regarded him. She remembered his face now, the broody one in the back. The bastard of Ned Stark, turned secret son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, "if only Robert could have lived long enough to see his precious Lyanna's son! To see his closest friend's betrayal!"

"Enough stalling!" Jon called back, "release Sansa, and we will return Jamie. We have already released him to you now, but that is all. If you deny this, he will be shot by an arrow before he can even enter the castle."

"I'll release your lover as soon as mine is safely within my walls!" Cersei then shut her window. Jon turned back Rhaegal to return to the entrance of Kingslanding. He needed Cersei to believe that all forced were there in front of the gate.

It wasn't long before Jamie finally made an appearance in the castle. He walked slowly, unsurely as he searched for Cersei. Waiting in the throne room, finally Cersei had heard the news of him being returned. Jamie watched her as she walked in quickly, she watched him softly.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," she said softly walking to him, taking his hands. She sat down watching her quiet brother, "I know I've neglected you. It's just when I see your face, I think of them…"

"Hmmm," Jamie muttered softly, nodding to himself as he walked to where she sat. One finger gently traced her cheek to her chin as he observed her carefully. Before she could say anything else Jamie's sword was out and his hilt met her hard in the head.

"Oh fuck," The hounds face curled into a snarl when he saw the monstrosity in front of them, his once brother. The mountain growled back at him, as if almost recognizing what the hound was referring to. He gripped his sword readying himself as the mountain charge him, "get little bird!"

"Right!" Brienne held her sword high as she moved away from the two of them, "Sansa!?"

"Help! In here!" Sansa feebly banged on the door that held her captive. Brienne could hear the sound of metal clashing as the mountain and the hound went one on one. Brienne kicked the door a couple times, the sound of her armor ringing through the halls getting the mountains attention. He turned it from the hound after a surprised fist to the face knocking Sandor down.

"Oh fuck," Brienne said her eyes widening as she kicked the door one more time as hard as she could.

The door flung open and Brienne grabbed Sansa's arm pulling her out before the Mountain could cut through them. Brienne's sword flung up to meet the mountains. She let out a cry as she tried pushing up, him putting all of his force down on top of her blade. She tried to mutter to run but before Sansa could run he freed a hand to grasp Sansa's throat.

Both her hands wrapped around his thick purple wrist as she gagged gasping for air. Brienne let out a battle call as she leaned against the wall and used of her legs to kick the hound as hard as she could, knocking him back a second. But his grasp on Sansa's neck did not loosen. Sansa began to try and hit him with a hand as she started getting dizzy. They heard a gruff yell as Sandor cleaved off the mountains arm. The mountain made an awful blood curdling unhuman call as black blood squirted from his severed arm.

"Run little bird!" Sandor said, heavy in breath, blood dripping down his face.

"No," she cried grasping at his arm, despite Brienne trying to pull her off, "he'll kill you…"

"GO!" the hound Hollard pushing her aside so he could step in front as a growling heavy breathing mountain began to charge them. Sansa sobbed as Brienne pulled her down the cold hall until they found the exit they entered from. The could still hear the sound of battle cries and the sound of metal on metal ringing down the hall ways.

The cold air hit Sansa like a title wave. Fresh air. Her eyes stung a little at the sunlight beaming down on them, it had been so dark down in the dungeons. Sansa placed a hand up to block the sand, she watched her pale hand covered in blood and dirt. Brienne led her to where their horses had been tied up. Sansa climbed onto her grey and white mare, feeling weak from hydration and starvation. Brienne grabbed one of the reins on Sansa's horse so she could guide them.

Jamie pulled the bag off of Cersei's head. She slowly began to wake up, her hands tied behind her back as she was tied to a chair. She struggled trying to break free from her restraints as she tried to regain her vision. She could feel the tightness of dried blood on her forehead. She looked at Jamie who sat in front of her, he just shook his head.

"Why?" she asked sadly, "don't you love me?"

"You were on my list," he said softly, as he reached to remove his face. The face of Arya Stark peered back at Cersei, "you were on the top of my list."

"You little bitch!" Cersei yelled rocking back and forth harshly trying to break free.

"The thing is, I could kill you, here and now, but there are others who have you on their list," Arya said with a smile as Olenna and The Sand Snakes walked in, greed and revenge filling their eyes.

"You'll all pay for this!" Cersei spat before she saw something roll in and hit her feet. She looked down and screamed. The head of the Mountain laid at her feet as the hound stomped in, grin on his face.

"No, sweetling, your about to pay for your crimes," Arya smiled sarcastically grasping Cersei's chin firmly before pushing her head away.

"Where's Jamie!? I want to see my brother!" Cersei cried out feeling helpless.

"He'll see you when he wants to," Olenna said smugly, "he'll get his good bye."

"Please," Cersei begged, "I'm the queen…"

"We know no queen but the Dragon Queen… and the queen in the north," Arya spat at her before leaving the tent. Feeling quite satisfied.

Jon rushed through the tent, he couldn't wait to see her… to hold her. But when he saw her, he stopped. He felt broken. She looked broken. Is this what loving him would cost her? Would the world take her to get even with him? He sat down by her side, startling her awake. Her watery blue eyes met his dark ones before she jumped painfully into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"You're sorry?" he asked confused, "you did nothing wrong, silly girl."

"Yes, I am," she said pulling away from his embrace to look him in the face. He observed her face covered in dirt and blood, cuts covered her face and body. It tore him apart to see her this way. He ran his hand over her hair which was sticky with blood and dried dirt as well.

"Come, let us clean you," he said as gently as he could, he couldn't bear to see her this way anymore. He put his arms under her, lifting her from the bed. He placed her next to the large bathing tub. He gently peeled her dirt sticky dress off her. He laid the dress down before helping her into the bath. He poured more hot water in to warm it some more. She just watched him as he cleaned her with a rag as gently as possible.

"I love you," Sansa said softly, still watching him. He looked to her with confusion, "I'm not sure I've ever told you. I love you. All I could think about was hoping you knew how much I love you."

"Sansa," his voice broke as he watched her. He looked down at her stomach slightly protruding the surface of the water remembering the small life. His head fell down, his curls cascading forward as he felt his chest tighten and his eyes sting, "oh gods Sansa…"

"What? Jon!" She gasped in worry trying to reach for him. Her hand finally found his face as he looked back up at her.

"I thought I lost you," he said, his eyes glossy, his voice soft, "I couldn't fight this battle without you Sansa. Knowing you were gone. Our child. A fool I am. To love me… is a death sentence."

"Please, Jon, don't say that, not now," she cried softly, her eyes searching his.

"I love you," he said touching her face, his forehead leaning against her. Her arms wrapped around him to embrace him, which he accepted gladly. He stood up, his arms still around her, and hers around him. He carried her like that several feet to their bed. He gently kissed her when her hands went to untie his shirt, "Sansa… your hurt, you don't have too…"

"I want to," she said looking up at him, her skin and hair still soaking wet. He leaned forward to kiss her as she pulled his shirt off. He was quickly naked, his skin merging one with hers. They were one, she was his, and he was hers. His hands searched her body gently, claiming it all, taking it all. Sansa let out another moan as he gently entered her, her hands grasping at his hair. His hand gently stroked the side of Sansa until his hand hooked around her thigh lifting it higher. If she felt any pain, she was not showing any signs of it. Her hands searched his body in return, feeling his pecks, his abs and grasping at his buttocks. She bit her lip and arched her back in pleasure, sending him crazy. It wasn't long before their tent was a sauna, and everyone in camp could hear Sansa's moans of pleasure. She wasn't holding anything back. He felt so good inside her, stroking her from within, lighting her up like a match until she crumbled beneath him repeatedly.

* * *

Authors note: Whew that was long, that took quite a while but I just couldn't stop. But now I must. Let me know what you thought?! Also if your loving the Jonsa pairing check out my new story I posted!


	13. Chapter 13: Fire and Ice, Day and Night

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are to awesome, the ones who review make this all the more worth while. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Fire and Ice, Day and Night

* * *

Sansa paced back and forth waiting to hear back from anyone. He had requested that while they swept through Kingslanding to get rid of any other Cersei followers, that she stay behind. She couldn't deny him this one request after everything she put him through already. Daenerys was eager to take her seat in the iron throne.

As soon as the kingdom was cleared, they would take settlement in the Castle while they prepared to pull together the largest army history had ever seen. One large enough to hopefully destroy the dead. Sansa was eager for Jon to return, it had been two days already and not a word. Cersei was still heavily guarded in a nearby tent, waiting her true and final judgement. Jamie had sworn his loyalties to the new Queen of Kingslanding and took leave with the army to rid the city of any enemy.

Arya was still at camp with Gendry, who practiced as much as he could with The Hound and with Lady Brienne who stayed behind to protect Sansa as usual. She also took a personal interest in making sure no one came to retrieve or let loose Cersei. Sansa missed desperately Jon's touch, she wanted him to hold her, and to tell her everything would be okay. Melisandre stepped into the tent breaking Sansa's concentration.

"Milady," Melisandre bowed her head in respect.

"Come in," Sansa greeted happily. She was glad to see a friendly face, "I heard it was your idea, the one that rescued me?"

"I only did as the Lord of Light Commanded, it was he who showed me the way," Melisandre smiled as she closed the tent flap behind her, "how are you feeling? Your wounds look to be healing nicely."

"They are better now, yes," Sansa took a seat at the table in the tent, a plate of food sat there un touched.

"You should eat milady, the life within you needs it," Melisandre took a seat in front of her so they could converse.

"I know, I just haven't felt hunger as of late," Sansa cradled her stomach with her hands, feeling the bulge that seemed to be growing rapidly, "do you see anything? About my baby?"

"Yes. I have seen things. Somethings are not clear yet, but somethings are," Melisandre seemed to be speaking in riddles.

"What have you seen? What can you tell me?" Sansa asked rapidly, she wanted to know everything possible. A part of her was scared, of childbirth, the possibility of death. Melisandre took a near by candle, holding it in front of her as she looked deep into the dancing flame, her hand rested delicately on Sansa's hands over her stomach.

"I see… such beauty," Melisandre's eyes did not break from the flame, "I see a bright light. No, two lights. There are two living within you. I did not see it until now, but they are two in one."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked confused by her answer.

"Siblings, but much like two pieces of one coin. Their power only works when they are close," Melisandre's eyes danced red with fire embers, "Such beauty, unimaginable beauty."

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins," Melisandre said softly, "day and night. Sun and moon. Fire and Ice. Earth and Water. Life and Death. Boy and Girl. The Night King knows of them already, he desires them…"

"My children?" Sansa was stunned by this, "how could he possibly know?"

"When he took your brothers arm, he glimpsed visions not meant for any but the chosen to see. He saw the birth of your babies. That is when the dead will come. When Ice meets frost, and the world is white. The night King will come for them. If he gets them, the world will be lost, there will be no chance for human kind. But he will stop at nothing," Melisandre's eyes then closed, breaking her connection with her lord. Her hand left Sansa's and covered her face, "I could feel his ice cold desire for them, Sansa. He must not get them."

"What does he want with my babies?" Sansa spoke so rapidly she could hardly understand her words, her breaths heavy and frantic. Why would her babies be of any use to the Night Kings?

"They are special; they carry a deep magic lost in the Targaryen line long ago. More so he has a hatred for Jon, both a hatred and admiration. To destroy Jon in the cruelest of ways would give him true joy. He is cruel. We now face the greatest war the world has ever or will ever see. You must prepare, we all must," Melisandre's hand grasped Sansa's as her eyes begged Sansa to understand, "you carry something very special with in you, Sansa."

"They are just innocent children," Sansa's eyes rested on the small bulge of her belly.

* * *

"Sansa, Dear, is that you?" Olenna asked as she watered a potted rose bush. The old ladies tent was full of flowers and roses, giving it a beautiful smell and was pleasing to the senses.

"Lady Olenna," Sansa said softly as she walked to the old woman, "you had once shown me a great kindness, when I was stuck in a world of only enemies. Your granddaughter too showed me such a kindness."

"Margaery was a rare soul, and so was Loras," the old woman had to sit down, feeling sadness grip her again, "despite his perversion for boys anyways."

"Yes she was," Sansa said taking the seat the old woman was offering her.

"You remind me much of her," Olenna smiled a sad grin.

"That is quite the compliment," Sansa smiled taking the old woman's hand, "I've much enjoyed and admired the time we've spent together since our reunion."

"You've grown into a fine woman, Sansa Stark," Olenna said patting her hand.

"Thank you, I wanted to ask something of you," Sansa returned the old ladies smile.

"Anything, my dear," Olenna smiled a cheeky smile.

"I would like to bestow my daughter with the name Margaery in remembrance of her grace the true queen," Sansa smiled wide at her.

"Oh, such an honor, I would love nothing more. But isn't your child a lad?" Olenna asked confused.

"No, well yes, and no. It would appear I am having twins, a boy and a girl," Sansa smiled back at the kind old woman.

"Well how wonderful!" Olenna said with enthusiasm, "you, my dear, are the true queen. The Queen in the North."

"Thank you," Sansa chuckled, "sadly I am no queen."

"You carry the king's children do you not?"

"I suppose," Sansa wasn't sure how to answer it, she wasn't sure how she knew.

"Oh lass, the whole campsite can hear you and King Jon. We all know your lovers. Might as well make it official," the old woman said bluntly. Sansa tried to hold back a smile, "you could do worst my dear. He's a fine hunk of man flesh, in my day I would have devoured such a handsome specimen as Jon Snow… or is it Targaryen?"

"Jon hasn't decided," Sansa chuckled softly, "do you not find it weird, us being cousins?"

"Girl, I have seen stranger things in my day. Margaery's first husband was a boy lover like Loras, in fact they were lovers. Cousins are often arranged to be married. Who better to marry then someone you've grown up with, someone you can truly careful… not some stranger. What is love in the eyes of men? Who is to say love is wrong by any means? Besides, it's not like your siblings now are ya?" Olenna chuckled softly, "tell your lover to hurry and pick a name, his children will need one when they are born. Or will they take your Stark name?"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Sansa smiled at the old woman. For the first time since Jon and her had fallen in love, she actually felt like a real couple. Accepted and respected, "Thank you, Lady Olenna."

"Any time my dear, now hurry and pop out those babies so I can spoil them before I die," Olenna clapped her hand on Sansa's meaningfully in thought, "in fact, in my will I shall name young Margaery as the Lady of Highgarden. You shall of course inherit it for her until she comes of age, as I am sure your young lad will take over his father's role as King."

"Oh Olenna, that is too mighty and generous a gift," Sansa said unable to accept.

"Pish posh, enough, I say it is so, and it is done. Besides highgarden should always be ruled by a woman. It's a beautiful place, and I would like to see her playing there before I die," Olenna smiled at Sansa, she would not back down from this. Sansa knew better then to argue with a woman such as Olenna. She always got her way.

"It would be an honor," Sansa smiled before getting up to embrace the old woman, "will you return home after Cersei meets her fate?"

"Aye, I think shall go home. I will send all available soldiers of course to you, at your command," Olenna kissed Sansa's cheek, "Margaery would be glad it was you…"

"Jon?" Sansa asked standing up when she heard the sound of horns and horses.

"You better go then my love, never keep a king waiting," Olenna chuckled. Sansa gave one more smile to Olenna before running out of the tent. She ran straight for Jon's tent opening the flap to see him looking around confused. He looked at ease when he finally saw her face.

"Good God's woman, you're going to give my heart a fright," Jon said pulling her into his arms. Her arms flung around him, holding him tight. She inhaled his sent, felt the warmth of his body radiating off onto her.

"I've missed you," Sansa pouted reaching up for a kiss. Then with such force she pushed him over and onto the bed. Jon looked quite started and yet excited, which pleased her as she pounced on him ready to take what was hers. He was surprised how quickly she was able to get his pants off, she hadn't even bothered with his shirt not her dress as she mounted him.

"Oh Gods Sansa!" He growled in pleasure as she began to move up and down back and forth, rocking her hips with such force he thought he wouldn't be able to control himself. His hand grasped her waist as her hand grasped his shirt tugging, using it as an anchor to keep her moving. It wasn't long before she could feel the thunder within her, the quake of an orgasm rippling inside her, she feared she would stop as she got lost in the feeling but his hands were steady as he kept her hips moving. She could feel as his man hood swelled and released the warm wetness of his excitement inside her. She collapsed on top of him, laying on his chest, breathing heavily, "you never cease to amaze me…"

"Is that so?" she chuckled, still trying to catch her breath. She had needed him so badly, it was like she needed him inside of her, to be one with her… more then she needed food or air. She gently rolled over and laid on her back, he rolled to his side so he could look at her and observe her. He traced down her body with his fingertips, circling where her flat tummy had become a small beautiful bulge of life.

"How's our child?" he asked tracing circles still around her stomach.

"Children," Sansa corrected quietly.

"What?" Jon asked looking up at her.

"Melisandre, I asked her to look into the light and see what she could about the baby. It turns out there are two lives within me. A boy and a girl," Sansa gently reached up to stroke his stubbly cheek.

"A boy and a girl," Jon smiled down at her in disbelief.

"I asked permission to name her after Margaery, I know you never met her, but she was one of the only kind people to me in Kingslanding. She was truly a kind person, someone to look up to," Sansa smiling at him, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her.

"Oh," he said still watching her, "Sansa, you are carrying small human's within you, the least I can do is agree to the name you choose."

"Good, then would you like to hear the rest of her name," she smiled up at him.

"Aye," he said kissing her cheek, "What did you choose?"

"Margaery Lyanna Catelyn Stark. Assuming they don't take a different last name," Sansa smiled, she then joked, "seeing as the father is a mystery, for all the world knows the father could be a bear!"

"Everyone knows the father is a Wolf," Jon growled, "aint no one in this camp that don't know your mine and I'm yours. Everyone has heard it, and I haven't denied it to a single soul whose asked it…"

"A wolf you say?" Sansa kissed his lips gently as he leaned down to kiss her once more, his hand still on her belly, "I thought you were a dragon? Milord…"

"I am first and foremost a Wolf, but I am both," he said seriously, "what if we wed, and I take the Stark name?"

"I'd like that," Sansa smiled, quite fond of being a Stark herself.

"So then our boy's name? What of him?"

"Robb, Robb Eddard Rhaegar Stark," Sansa smiled at him, "would you be okay with that?"

"I suppose," Jon smiled down at her, knowing she was trying to make him happy, "in the end Lord Eddard Stark will always be more of my father then Rhaegar. I wish I had known him, it's hard to see someone as your parent without knowing them."

"He would have loved you, how could he not? My father loved you like his own even though you were not," she gently stroked his cheek, "did you notice how father never spoke a bad word against yours? Despite what others called him, and what Robert said about him… he knew the truth. He wasn't a monster. Your proof of that."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sansa," Jon smiled warmly at her, his dark eyes peering deep into her blue ones, "you are my rock. I never knew I could feel like this. You make everything that doesn't make sense, you make it make sense…"

"Well that hardly made sense," Sansa teased grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her.

"Knock knock," Arya called from outside, not wanting to see anymore unwanted nakedness.

"Arya? Come in," Jon said, letting her walk in. As she finally entered he quickly threw out, "you already missed the show!"

"Oh yuck!" Arya yelled covering her eyes.

"Jon Stark!" Sansa called playfully grabbing a pillow to hit him with. He ducked trying to hide from it, but Arya joined her sister in attacking him with pillows in which he pretended to cower in a ball.

"You win you win!" Jon put his hands up in defeat. They all laughed before Arya remembered why she was there.

"I was told by someone who told someone that the dragon queen has declared it time to pack up and move on into Kingslanding," Arya stood up and walked to the flap of the tent, "I didn't think I'd ever go back there. I'm going to go and pack."

"Alright, meet us at the horses' location when you're finished, we will ride in together as we did once before. But this time, this time we are different people in control of our fates," Sansa said to her sister. They all agreed and then packed up camp quickly. When it was time they found themselves meeting at the horses. They were to ride ahead, Sansa would ride with Arya, Brienne, the hound, and Gendry leading the group followed by the other royals and lords that followed. Jon, Tyrion, and Danny would fly above on the three Dragons stationed a mile out.

Sansa sat upon her beautiful gray mare as she rode with her friends down the hill towards Kingslanding, the capitol of all seven kingdoms. She was surprised to find that the villagers were outside waiting. They through flowers and roses at them as they walked into the city. They could see that they had saved them from the rule of Cersei. Sansa smiled as she waved at the villagers. She looked above to see Jon so regal looking upon his dragon. Finally, they had made it to the base of the castle. Sansa took a deep breath as she stared at the castle she had once willingly gone in a foolish child. Now she would walk in a wiser woman.

* * *

Authors note:

Next chapter should be a fun one… Jon will be asking Danny for her permission to marry Sansa. I wonder how that will play out? What kind of strategies will they come up with to protect from the dead? How will they protect Sansa once people find out about the babies she carries, and the fact that the Night King wants them… making them a threat. How many people can they rally to travel back North? So many things to come!


	14. Chapter 14: A Love That Lasts

Chapter 14: A love that lasts

Jon couldn't deny he loved Sansa's laughter, he loved every kind of laugh for every occasion. He loved her surprise laugh, especially while eating or drinking, he loved her sarcastic laugh… the one that told him he or whomever was speaking was being an arse, he loved her soft laugh when she was trying to convince him she was okay, the kind that she used when she would wake from a bad dream… one he assumed held her former husband and torturer. He loved the sound of her musical laughter when she was having a good time and felt free, but he loved most of all the laugh she shared only with him… the intimate laugh of when his gentle kisses or embraces tickled her. Like now as he bent down to kiss the soft bulge of her tummy, his short beard tickling her delicate soft skin.

"Jon," she giggled grasping at his curls. He looked up from her stomach to see her glowing face.

"Marry me," he said softly, returning to her face to kiss her.

"Jon?" Sansa sounded surprised, a small shocked laugh that said she didn't believe him.

"Sansa Stark, I want you as my wife," Jon kissed her cheek, "I do not jest, I not tease, I do not lie…"

"But how would that work?" Sansa scooted herself into a sitting position. Jon sat up in front of her taking her hands. Her red hair free and wild around her, a mess from all the love they had been making the last couple days hidden in their room at Kingslanding. Danny had taken Cersei's room as Sansa wanted nothing to do with it, so they took Robert's room since he never really wanted to share a room with his wife. Sansa smiled thinking about Jon's comment as they looked at the room, 'if only Robert had had a woman like you…' how could someone so amazing think so highly of a spoiled damaged girl?

"Think about it, since finding out about my birth the nobles have had a hard time trusting that I won't side with my aunt and become the next mad king, since rumors have spread about a wolf and dragon baby they have been chanting praise that a Stark will rule the North as intended. What if we legitimately marry and I really do take your name?" Jon kissed the knuckles of her white hands before looking at her, "no one could have foreseen that we would feel the way we do about one another, considering we grew up together but never truly together… yet the perfect marriage match between a Targaryen and a Stark? I think it would bring the North together more than we ever imagined. You are already carrying my babies after all…"

"I spose," Sansa said looking up at him wondering how she was blind to how handsome he was, she could never be close to him because she wanted her mother's approval so badly and he was a bastard and monster to her mother. She couldn't help but think a few more years there and she would have fallen in love with him regardless. She smiled wide before bending forward to kiss him, "you are right…"

"Aye? I am?" Jon pretended to act surprised that his fiery Northern woman was actually agreeing with him.

"I don't want to just make love, I want to make love last…" Sansa wrapped her arms around him.

"But there will still be love making right?" Jon asked pretending to be nervous.

"How could anyone resist the King in the north?" Sansa pulled him closer wrapping her legs around him and laying a long kiss on his lips, she loved how soft they were as if they were molded perfectly for her.

"In that case…"

"Jon!" Sansa hit him in the arm, as he teased her, "Swear it…"

"Swear what?" Jon smiled down at her.

"That you're mine," Sansa eyed him carefully, "I don't want a marriage like the Baratheon's… I want an epic love, the kind that will live on in the moon and the stars."

"Like your mother and fathers?" Jon asked catching Sansa off guard, she hadn't thought about it.

"Better, like your mother and fathers," Sansa smiled at him knowing that he wondered often about them, "he died for her, and she died bringing you to me…"

"Sansa," Jon's voice was low and full of surprise as he pulled her in close, holding her, his nose buried in her red hair. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I swear to be yours and only yours, as you are mine and only mine."

"I swear it," she said her face buried in his neck. Had all her suffering and pain been the price to pay to be here in this moment with Jon. Was that her way of shedding the skin of a spoiled child and becoming a woman worthy of Jon, Jon Targaryen. Jon Stark? No, Snow, Jon Snow, "I don't think you should change your name…"

"What?" Jon asked confused pulling back and looking at her.

"Jon Snow, that's who you are…"

"That's a Bastards name," Jon was confused why she would say that…

"That 'Bastards' name has more power in it than anything, the men of the north follow Jon Snow, I fell in love with Jon Snow, a part of me knew it the moment I saw you at Castle Black. I thought 'There's a man worth following, there's a man worth loving…' and you've been nothing but that," Sansa touched his face gently, "my only regret was my mother never seeing this…"

"You amaze me," he said smiling at her, "I thought I'd never deserve love because I was a Snow… and now you say that's why you love me."

"I love you because of who you are, the man you've become. Your honesty, your faithfully blind morality, the fact that you risked your life to save the enemy, that you went to battle against unexpected odds for me and our family, that you were able to see past the selfish brat I was and saw something more in me… the fact that I believed all men were born to be cruel and evil, but then you swooped in at the moment I lost all hope. You kept me from becoming cold and full of hatred. That was all done by you, Jon Snow… not some Lord or King in the North, but a bastard at the wall with the destiny of a King."

"I'd rather die than lose you," he said softly placing his forehead against hers.

"If you wish to become Stark, I understand, but know I loved you even as a Snow, I will marry you as either," Sansa's hand rested delicately on his cheek, their foreheads still touching.

"Shall we get married here or wait til we return home?" Jon smiled.

"Let us not wait, let us just marry here and celebrate when we return him. We have another war yet upon us," Sansa looked up at him. He smiled down at him, her hand brushing his loose curls, "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Nor I your husband," Jon kissed her soft pink lips, how beautifully unexpected he thought, "you should start planning as I discuss this with my aunt. We also have the matter of Cersei Lannister and how we will do her execution."

"Perhaps it can wait, I'd like her to watch me wed you as she loses everything," Sansa smiled wickedly, devouring his face with her eyes.

"Aye," Jon kissed her a few more times before taking his leave.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this little chapter going. I am working seven days a week and started that other story. Soooooo any ideas on how the Queen Cersei should be dealt with? Shall it be a public execution? A private one for those whom she hurt. Shall she live and be exiled. Should she be beheaded, stabbed by each person she hurt, burned as tribute to the Gods in help with the war to come? I do think Olenna deserves some gratification for the loss of her child and grand kids. Let me know what yall think! The most popular theory shall be it!


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I am not a professional writer; I do not get paid to be grammatically correct or paid at all. I write for the pure pleasure. I write what I would like to see, and try to indulge others similar desires. I will not be publishing this, nor will I be profiting off of it which is why I am not going to bust my tush to make sure it's perfect. If this leaves people unhappy, I am sorry, there are plenty of other awesome stories with great grammar and perfect spelling. Also please remember this is based off the show, not the book, so descriptions will be what the actors in the show look like and not the descriptions given in the book. I love reviews, I just ask that it is nicely constructive but not repetitive. Thank you to all the friendly engaging reviews. I will eventually go back through the story and clean up what I catch, but not right now. Anywho, without further ado…

Chapter 15: Diamonds in the sky

Sansa walked gracefully through the court yards of Kings Landing, replaying moments of fear and sadness in her mind. This place had been a very large constricting prison for her. She also remembered the first moments of arriving, the awe she felt at seeing such beautiful architecture. Kings Landing was beautiful which made sense as it was the capital, but she still felt a small sense of sadness as she thought back to her father.

How differently things could have gone, was all she could think about. Now she was to wed in the capitol after all, to the kind of man Ned Stark would approve of, the kind he wanted for her… but he wouldn't be there to give her away. Her mother had only been there a short while, but she too would not be there to see her daughter to the hand of the bastard her mother loathed.

A part of her now felt shame for her mother, of course Jon Snow wasn't the same man to her he once was. He wasn't the quiet bastard hiding in the shadow of Ned Starks dishonor. Now he was King of the North, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen the _last prince_. She kept wondering what her mother would not think of Jon, would she approve? Would she still loathe him for the rifts he caused between Ned and herself? The dishonor she felt shrouded her family and its precious name.

Would she be happy that in all of Sansa's suffering, she finally found a happiness? Sansa closed her eyes letting the breeze play with her hair and caress her face. She couldn't deny being pregnant was truly exhausting, but then all the wedding preparations seemed to drain any energy she had left. Her hands gently cradled the bulge in her belly, the nausea had come back leaving her sick quite often.

Sansa's fingers trembled against her stomach as she worried about the natural dangers of giving birth. So many women lost their lives to bearing children. Would she be strong enough to see her children into this world? How about to see them grow up? Would she get to hold them? Jon's mother lasted only long enough to see him into the world, but not to be with him. Would she too have to leave her children? She wanted to see their wrinkled little faces, to kiss their soft cheeks, and to sing them sweet songs her mom and old nan would sing to her when she was a young babe.

The trees swayed around her, talking to her, remind her she wasn't alone. The smell of the dying flowers enveloped her as Kings Landing to prepared for winter's cold breath to be upon it. The sun still shown, and the ground still clear of snow or ice. Sansa closed her eyes once more her eyes spread out as the sun kissed her nose and brushed her cheek. Peace took hold of her for a moment… something rare in a time like that. She could feel the little babes moving within her, the room was small and there was two of them trying to fight for space.

"What does it feel like?" A voice startled her from her moment of meditation and thought. Sansa looked over smiling at Arya. Her sister seemed sad also, Sansa could only imagine the own personal hell Arya faced. She was alone like Sansa, but had been turned into a nobody and passed around from one situation to the next. She was glad Arya was so strong, and brave.

"What does what feel like?" Sansa asked observing Arya's face, trying to remember her as the little long brown haired girl who would sword fight with the boys, who would come home with a dirty face and dress making mother awfully angry. Sansa remembered finding it annoying, and now she found herself missing it.

"Carrying babies inside of you?" Arya looked older, much, much older, but she was still a young lass.

"It's like a tickle, like a tickle that makes you throw up and makes your chest burn," Sansa smiled as she looked down and rubbed her stomach, "I think the best part is just knowing they are in there. Two perfect little human beings as they get their features… I wonder whether they will have Jon's dark eyes or his dark curls."

"I can see how you would love him," Arya smiled walking beside her sister.

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah, Jon's always been awesome," Arya watched Sansa's smile fade.

"I wish I had seen it sooner," Sansa's eyes went dark as she wondered off to the dark corners of her mind, the places that held her prisoner. The place she hid in when Ramsay would visit her at night, when she would have to sit with her father and brother's murder, the place she would slip into when she had to become numb and ice cold. It was a place she hated going to, it brought back all her worst fears and nightmares… a place that Jon had worked so hard to save her from for many months after the battle with Ramsay. It was then she knew she loved him, he wasn't her brother to her… he was her hero. Peytr had been good at exploiting and using the darkness within her to try and lure her to his side, but Jon's white light melted it all away.

"I think he saw you sooner," Arya said with a smile, "I use to see him watching you. Especially when Joffrey became in the picture. I think some small part of him had taken notice."

"No," Sansa smiled and shook her head, "I don't think Jon could…"

"If he hadn't… if he had disliked you, why would he have done all he had? Rob wouldn't have. I think something lingered deep down, something he was afraid of," Arya smiled hoping it comforted Sansa, "he was afraid of you because he saw something in you… perhaps he saw the real you before you became her?"

"When did you become so wise?" Sansa laughed softly.

"I've always been, you were just too blind to see it," Arya joked.

"And there she is…" Sansa joked back.

"Nearly half of your army died on the journey my queen," Tyrion said sadly. Many things took the lives of the men they brought with them.

"How many houses rally to the King of the north?" Danny asked Jon, her face blank like a mask. She had grown good at hiding her feelings.

"I have about 8 of the greatest houses so far milady, I haven't heard word from Winterfell yet on the other riders to the farthest Northern houses on their answer to my call. They all rally behind me as King of the, North, but I do not know if I have the support of their men," Jon's eyes were dark as he thought about the Night King, "Winter has come, and with it the Dead rise. We have little precious time. The lady Melisandre has already foreseen when the white walkers will break down the barrier to the wall."

"What about you? Lord Baelish is it? Or is it Little Finger?" Danny jested in the most serious face she could. Tyrion smirked as he lifted his cup to his lip. Little Finger knew no matter how badly he wanted the throne, that he was outnumbered now by Targaryen's… his claim to the crown was no longer in eye sight.

"Milady," Peytr gave her a half smirk, the kind that said he was intrigued but not amused, "you may call me Peytr or Lord Baelish, as you please."

"Lord Baelish it is then, though Little Finger sounds rather amusing…" Danny smiled with her lips but her eyes remained on point, "do we have the support of the knights of the Vale? I will not pretend it is not you who is in control of them as you are in control of the boy. In control of quite a bit from what I have heard."

"You have our allegiance, the Vale's army is your army my queen," Lord Baelish placed his hand over his heart and dipped his head dramatically. He was outmaneuvered so now he had to play the cards he had at hand.

"We need as many men as we can get," Jon said fiercely as he looked around the table, "this is our last stretch. Send ravens to every last Lord or Lady to squeeze every last man or young man available. Send word to the cities, camps, houses, villages and request able bodied men, even women if they have any skill between fighting or medicine."

"I agree," Danny nodded, "let us send word of this now. Scribes please write out as many letters as you can and send them with a fierce haste. Now, we have several other matters to attend to. Your wedding to the lovely Stark gal, and the execution of Cersei Lannister."

"Aye. Jon was still in war mode, but he knew they had to get this out of the way as well. He could see Little Finger seething in the back of his seat at the loss of Sansa to Jon, "Sansa and I are to wed soon. She is already preparing the wedding. It will be fast as our fate is uncertain. As for Cersei, my wife to be requested she live long enough to see everyone happiness despite her treachery."

"I suppose that is fair," Danny looked to Tyrion who nodded slowly and quietly, "well then let us have a wedding to mark the beginning of the battle for the living."

Jon left the meeting room to look for Sansa, he watched as decorations were put up to celebrate the marriage of the wolf princess and the dragon prince. It would be the story of all times, a tale of true love. He couldn't wait to make her his, for his children to not be born bastards. All he wanted at that moment was to hold Sansa, to love her.


	16. Chapter 16: Mercy

Authors note: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, you guys are so awesome! Sorry it took so long to get this back and running. I haven't forgotten I promise. I was working 7 days a week yuck and had to move my horses. Sorry that its a little rush I wanted to get something up to tide everyone over =]

* * *

Chapter 16: Mercy

* * *

Sansa stood on the balcony watching the servants bellow prepare the court yard into a beautiful wedding reception just for her. She was surprised by how well the towns people and surrounding lords had taken to the idea of their new rulers. Sansa couldn't believe it, not many years ago she stood there prepared to married Joffrey Baratheon the product of Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister's incestuous relationship. She was then wed to his imp uncle, who was kind, but still the enemy.

She did not think she would ever be back in Kings Landing willingly, let alone to marry and become queen. Jon Snow. Of all the men in her life how could it take her so long to see how beautiful a person he is, how amazing, brave, kind, and gentle he was. She would be wed to the man she was meant to marry within a night. Sansa was startled by strong arms wrapping around her. She knew who it was. She recognized his smell, the soft scrapes of his scruff against her cheek as he left a kiss, the muscles of his arm as they gently squeezed her. _Sansa._ There it was, his soft whisper giving her the chills as he held her to him.

She wiggled around until she was facing him, her arms wrapping around him. A space started to wedge between them now, where a round baby bump was emerging. He looked down at her tummy and smiled. He never thought he would have children, he never thought he would want to. Jon didn't realize he could be this happy. He cupped her chin with his fingers lifting her mouth to his for a kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning my love?" Jon asked fingering her red hair reveling in the silky feel of it.

"Are you asking me how I'm doing?" she chuckled looking at the man who carried the world on his shoulders.

"Aye, you," he smiled down gently resting his forehead on hers.

"Have mercy, Jon," Sansa gasped feeling completely at his mercy, "you make me feel weak."

"Weak?" Jon was confused, "I don't want you to be weak…"

"That's not what I meant you fool," she jested before tapping him on the arm with her hand playfully.

"Is that so?" he growled before lifting her up into his arms and walked her towards the bed.

"Jon Snow you barbarian," she teased playfully fighting him off as he laid her down, "we are supposed to wait until marriage…"

"A little too late for that?" he joked kissing the bulge of her stomach.

"It's tradition," Sansa laughed as he kissed up towards her neck tickling the open parts of her gown with his whiskers.

"Barbaric," Jon teased more between kisses, "to make anyone wait to be with you…"

"Jon," she laughed trying to wrestle him off but he pinned her hands down above her head leaning down to kiss her lips gently. It didn't take long before she wrapped her legs around him willingly ready to give herself.

"Nope," he picked himself off her and sat up leaving her wanting more. She looked surprised that he stopped so abruptly, "you want to wait remember."

"Why you— "she threw a pillow playfully at him. He just laughed as he caught it, but then a knock at the door caught their attention.

"It's time for maladies physical and fitting," a young girl said shyly. Sansa smiled at her and nodded, letting her know she would be there in a minute. Jon reached down to help her up as she seemed to be far enough along to struggle.

"Tomorrow, you will be my wife, one more night until you're all mine," Jon growled into her ear before nipping at it making her squeak and jump.

"Jon!" before she could scold him he grabbed his scabbard from the chair and left her room.

* * *

Sansa stood there as the new court physician Jon hired specifically for Sansa had an instrument up to her belly as she listened to the beating of the twin's hearts. She measured Sansa, taking notes of her growth and the weeks. She also checked Sansa's basic health. Sansa was enthralled with her physician and the conversations they had.

"So you will be traveling with us then?" Sansa asked Physician Serah as she took both of Sansa's hand to help her up.

"Yes milady, I am to be your personal care provider through the pregnancy as well as the children until a wet-nurse has been hired," she said patting Sansa's hand. Serah was older, but no more than 30 years of age. She had mousy brown hair that fell down her back and deep green eyes.

"How do my children look so far?" Sansa asked nervously, "I've never had children before. I don't know what to do, or what to expect."

"You'll do fine, it will all come natural. Just no raw meats, or eggs, little wine, don't over indulge in sweets and you'll do well," Serah smiled opening the door for Sansa and escorting her to her final dress fitting for the wedding.

Sansa stood there looking at herself in the mirror as the seamstresses worked around her pinning and tucking the final folds and layouts. From the front she didn't look pregnant with how tight the dress was, except from the side the bulge was not fully concealed. She didn't mind, she found the round bulge of her growing babies beautiful. She finished her day by finalizing details, checking in on the cake and food, and finally sitting down to the final dinner as Sansa Stark the husbandless daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark. Jon and Sansa smiled at each other as they chattered the night away with the rest of the Lords and Ladies. That night they went to bed in separate chambers, even though they were eager to be in one another's beds.

* * *

Morning rose with a glorious bright Sun. The whole castle a buzz with life and cheer. It was the big day; she was finally able to marry the love of her life. She quickly jumped from her bed in a flurry of nerves and excitement. Sansa looked at herself in the mirror brushing her hair excitedly when a strange thought crossed her mind… _this is what one's wedding day should feel like._ A smile crept on her face as she let it sink in. After all the bad that had happened she finally got what she thought she no longer wanted.

Her maid then came in with several other ladies' maids and her dress. They helped get her in it and laced her up, fashioned her hair beautifully, and applied some loose powder and cheek stains as well as other wonderful facial enhancing items. Sansa could hear the horns in the court yard signaling that Jon was now in position. Sansa stood up looking at herself, feeling like finally she was looking at a queen. She then turned and walked briskly down the hallways to the court yard where she saw Jon standing with Arya and Davoos beside him.

Brianne and Melisandre joined Sansa's side to walk in the place of her missing family. She wished Bran could be there, but she knew that wasn't possible. Music played as the crowds of people oohed and awed at her beauty as she walked down the white silk isle way, red pedals sprawled across. Jon's face was one she had never seen, it was a mixture of surprise, admiration, adoration, love, and lust. She looked down blushing trying to hold herself together. She then glanced over to see Cersei tied to a chair in the front where she was forced to watch Sansa take her crown. This could not have been any sweeter revenge for her.

The ceremony was long and sweet, they said their vows in front of the gods and their people. Jon swore to always love and protect her, and Sansa vowed to always love and be there for him. It was beautiful and uplifting for the people, to finally have rulers to look up to, kind people to look after them. The party after was huge and full of laughter and fun. Sansa couldn't remember a time in Kingslanding she was ever as happy as she was at the moment, she couldn't remember a time ever she was that happy. Jon was every bit the man she needed, wanted, and desired in a husband… it was bonus that he was now a King.

Jon and Sansa giggled as they stumbled into their room. His hands quickly found the lacing of her dress as his lips met her neck. Sansa's hands slid up Jon's arm as she melted into his kisses. She giggled some more as he picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying her down gently where he finished unwrapping her like a gift. Her hands unlacing him as well until they were both naked. Sana's hands traced the dimples of muscles on his torso.

"It's like the gods sculpted you themselves," she giggled still tracing them as he watched her, deep breaths stuck in his chest, heavy from the drink and excitement.

"More like lots of hard work on my part," he joked kissing her neck once more. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, melting into him, "wife…"

"Ohhhh, say it again," Sansa teased.

"My wife, my queen," he said kissing down her body trailing towards her lady region.

"I like Wife better," Sansa breathed deep gasping and moaning as his kisses led down before her legs. One hand fisted into his dark curl while the other grasped at her pillow as she moans with pleasure with every lick, suck, and nibble, "oh husband…"

"Say it again…" Jon joked getting more intense making her squirm until she was quickly wet and filled with excitement.

"Husband," Sansa screamed letting go as he began to add his fingers in for some extra excitement. He could taste her pleasure all over his lips and he loved it. Jon kissed her thigh before working his way back up kissing her mouth letting her have a taste of what her own excitement was like. She eagerly took his mouth to hers, feeling as his enlarged member pulsed against her clit holding back as he continued to passionately kiss his wife. He wanted her to beg, and beg she did. She wanted him inside of her so badly. Jon entered slowly as she melted into him, becoming one before he slid himself in and out of her. She moaned and begged for more as he quickened his pace, his hand reaching down her thigh to lift it higher. He made sure to hold back so that he could last a long time before coming undone inside of her. Jon and Sansa laid there for a while heavy in breath as they watched each other.

"What is it my love?" Sansa asked reaching up to touch his face, a wrinkle of concern had shown on his face and he could not fool her, she who knew his face better than anyone else.

"I did not want to burden you with this on this night," Jon said taking her hand in his and kissing it delicately, then pulling her white naked body closer to his. She watched his face quietly before tracing the scars that marred his beautiful torso.

"I am you wife now, Jon, your burden is mine," she said leaning up so she could kiss each of the scars on his abdomen.

"I had a raven come in last evening, it was from the night's watch, apparently there's been major stirrings. The white walkers have begun to attack the wall; they need more men in case something happens to the wall. Unfortunately, our honeymoon is going to be short."

"Well then," Sansa said sliding her hand slowly down his chest heading down for between his legs and looking deep into his eyes, "we better make the best of this night as much as we can…"


	17. Chapter 17: Farewells so sweet

Authors note: I am so sorry for the long wait on a update. I've got three Jonsa stories going and I've got an idea for a fourth but I want to finish one up before I start another. I usually update the ones that get the most reviews. I had a out of town wedding, I got hand food and mouth disease, my pops is having open heart surgery, and we got a two week eviction notice so we are also moving. It's been stressful. But I haven't forgotten, this one is still one of my faves. But if you get bored waiting for me to update feel free to check out any of my other Jonsa stories, I have two others then this one. One is a what If alternate universe that still meets the same events just different time, and the other is like this but the anguish between Jon and Sansa is spready out a lot longer of them not fully coming together or knowing they are cousins and the guilt they feel.

Chapter 16: Farewells so sweet

Jon and Sansa sat upon their horses, trying to steady them as they rode through their ranks together: a unit. Dragon and Wolf. The North had found a true pair to lead them, their union rallied the men and gave them spirit as they remembered what they were going to be fighting for back home. Bran was now the key along with Sam to how they would defeat the walkers in battle, the long night was yet ahead of them and fear was easy to come by in large supply. Jon took comfort in knowing that his marriage to Sansa gave the men the spark they need to continue with their journey back home. Many knew men from Kingslanding and they were now a readied army.

Jon looked at Sansa, she sat tall and she looked brave, but he could see a sparkle of fear in her eyes. A look only he could recognize, a look that might have been mistaken for bravery by others. Sansa had learned to hide her pain and fear well, to where it like a protective mask. He knew Sansa more intimately then anyone, when she looked at him she gave a weak smile and he knew it was more for his benefit then hers.

"I'll protect you, you know that, right?" Jon asked reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Of course, we will protect each other," Sansa smiled, love filing her gaze. She looked back over the seemingly never ending supply of men between the Northerners who journeyed with them, the soldiers of Kingslanding, and the army Danny had brought. Jon had spent some time with his aunt trying to help her adjust to her arrival in the city. She seemed to want to make so many changes that the people were having a hard time seeing her as a queen, many were starting to talk of Jon and Sansa ruling all of Westeros, Jon tried to assure his aunt he would not usurp her but he could feel the tension. She was his last living family, the only link to his real lineage and he treasured that, "are you sure there is enough?"

"Between the letters I've received from Sam and some of his theories, we should have a fair fight, but I need Bran to confirm if any of this is possible," Jon let out a deep breath, "battles have been won at lessor odds, we have a fair match, and the northerners our tough."

"What if we fail?" Sansa couldn't hide the crack in her voice from Jon, he leaned over making his horse slightly step sideways at the shift in weight and touched her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to you, or our children," Jon was sincere, there was no falter in his words, "I've made other precautions should the battle go not in our favor. We are strong, Sansa. We are Northerners, and this will not be our last Winter. My love for you will always bring me back, and our love will keep our children strong. Safe."

"I love you, Jon," Sansa shook, she tried to not lose her cool, Jon was so brave and his face never gave way to any fear. She envied his ability to keep a brave face.

"I Love you, Sansa, more than my own life," Jon sat back up but his eyes did not leave his wife's, "we need to finish packing, we march at first light. I need to meet with Davos and the others, Brienne and Aria will accompany you to our chambers, "you also need to decide what you will do with Cersei, you can leave her to rot in the dungeons if you wish, or you can have a quick death or a gory one, but we must decide before the night's end."

"Yes, you're right my love," Sansa smiled at him, she knew he needed her to smile to continue with the work ahead of him. His burden was larger than hers, and she use to be so blind to it… she was selfish and childish, wanting to feel important in the decision making. Now she was glad to not carry the burden, she was tired, and her road long. Jon hesitated a moment steadying his horse before he road down towards the commander's tents were. He had already sent many men to The Wall to help defend it, not just criminals, but good soldiers who could train the others.

Sansa rode back to the castle where Brienne and Arya were sparring, Arya though quite good had learned a lot from the large woman soldier. Sansa watched her sister wondering what would become of them, the last of the remaining Stark children would soon be together… but for how long. Sansa placed a hand on her swollen belly, what would become of her children? What back up did Jon have planned, did he have a safety net for if he should die and the war to save humanity failed. What would life be like on the run from the White Walkers, how long could they last after human kind is wiped out? Sansa shuttered feeling the little taps against her stomach, almost as if to tell her they were there with her… and protecting her. She wondered where Melisandre had gone, she wished she could council her some more, but she had gone on a journey to discover more about the children within Sansa. Sansa knew deep down she could feel the pressure from Jon and Davos on Melisandre, and secretly she was angry for driving her away in a time of need, all she could do was clean to the Lord of Lights disciple on her promise to return to her before the need grew high.

Sansa climbed down from her black mare and gently stroked her neck, it grew more and more difficult for her to ride these days the larger she grew. The horse gently snorted and placed her muzzle on Sansa's shoulder, almost like she knew Sansa was afraid. She had never grown attached to a horse, they came and went so frequently, but Jon had just gotten this beautiful mare for her as a wedding gift. Large and beautiful this mare exceeded her expectations, well behaved and even tempered, she knew it was Jon's way of keeping Sansa safe on horseback. She knew for the journey home though; she would spend most of the trip in a carriage. It was customary for a woman to stop riding horses after becoming pregnant, but Sansa hated the idea of giving up her freedom, so this was Jon's compromise. She could ride for an hour a day at a walk, but any more than that and Jon would worry.

"Lady Sansa," Brienne bowed her head in curtsy, "are you feeling well?"

"Yes, thank you, I was told that it is time to prepare to leave," Sansa smiled looking between her and Arya. Arya looked annoyed but for once not with Sansa, "does something bother you Arya?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Arya said swinging her sword back and forth. Sansa sighed not wanting to pry.

"Will you talk to me about it later?" Sansa wanted to be closer to her sister, they had lost so much family that Arya was the closest connection to the life that was stolen from them.

"Maybe," Arya said with attitude.

"Shall we pack?" Brienne said sensing the tension. Sansa nodded, letting Brienne escort her.

It wasn't long before they were finished packing, ordering the servants to send their belongings down to the carriages. Sansa sorted through the many gifts she had received from Lords and even commoners to celebrate their union. Many beautiful baby outfits and toys, it made her pregnancy that much more real. Sansa sat down on her bed and sighed, one thing weighting heavy on her conscious. A part of her wanted to see Cersei burn on a pike for what she had done to her family, but she didn't want to start their rule by showing such cruelty. An idea came into her head, one that she felt both cruel and yet justified. She sent Brienne for Arya.

Cersei sat on the cold floor of the dungeon, crusts of bread molding before her. The hair that had grown back was matted and full of dirt clumps. She did not look like the queen she previously was. Cersei woke to the sound of something stirring in the dark corners of the dark cold dungeon. She called out asking who was there but got no response. She jumped when something touched her shoulder. Cersei couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Myrcella her only daughter standing beside her.

"Myrcella?" she asked shakily, reaching out as she tried to get up. She smacked her hand away from her.

"You did this, to me, mother," she said glaring at her, "you killed me. You killed Tommen, you killed your children."

"No, that isn't true," Cersei shook her head backing away realizing it was a ghost, "I'm sorry Tommen I am so sorry…"

"It's too late," he said rushing at her, his hands wrapping around her face, "you pushed until we broke. I was more happy surrounded by strangers then I was living with you…"

"No, I didn't mean to, I loved you," Cersei cried not pushing her away. But she just released her and backed up, backing into the shadows, "no please! No come back! My baby…"

"You didn't deserve children, you were wicked," a voice came from another shadow, walking out Loras appeared, his beautiful youth taken by her, "you are evil, Cersei Lannister."

"Loras?" she backed into a wall shaking. Her demons were coming back to haunt you.

"Every bad thing you've done, every wicked command you made," Loras chuckled he was now nose to nose with her, "you will burn in fire for eternity for…"

"You were just a casualty, I had nothing against you," Cersei cried trying to look away from him, her body shaking so hard she felt like vomiting.

"There was a lot of casualties with you as queen," Loras growled, spitting at her feet, "the queen of death is your legacy… and then like that, your name will be wiped from the world. No one will remember you. No one will morn you. No one will Miss you."

"Leave me alone!" Cersei screamed as she fell to the grown hugging her nears, trying to hide her face. Before she knew it, another voice echoed off the cold stone walls. She felt her heart drop into her stomach she recognized the voice before seeing his face.

"Eddard Stark," Cersei finally looked up to see him nose to nose in front of her.

"Your demons come to take you today, Cersei Lannister," Ned said staring at her with empty eyes, "you finally get what you deserve. So many victims at your hand. I should have killed you…"

"Yes, you should have," Cersei growled, "all of this… I lost everything because of you!"

"No, you lost everything because of your sins," Ned smiled wickedly, "you fucked your brother, you birthed his bastards and crowned them kings. You fucked, you lied, you murdered, you were nothing but a whore with a crown."

"What?" Cersei was surprised by the things he said.

"Death comes for all of us, today is your day," Ned smiled nodding, "deaths had his eye on you for a while. Haven't you felt his cold claws around your throat since you were but a young girl? You've been dead a long time… dead on the inside. Inside of you is nothing but rotting maggot filled disease, your womb was condemned with death before you could conceive. Your first born was lucky to die in his infancy, the others were cursed with death at a young age because of your nasty and wickedness. I tried to save you, I tried to spare you, but I didn't realize there was no saving you. The devil laughed as you danced his little dance, confirming your seat by his side."

"No!" Cersei screamed finally looking up about to push him but he was already gone. Cersei let out a few loud sobs before leaning back into the wall. Terror filled her, her body trembled, and she began to throw up.

"Mother?" his voice rang like bells, making Cersei look up.

"Tommen?" she cried out looking around for him, "Tommen I'm here…"

"Mother, where are you?" his voice echoed around her. She crawled away from the wall as she searched for him. Cersei jumped when she heard him say mother again by her ear. She looked at him in shock, "you killed me…"

"No Tommen, I didn't," she cried, "you jumped…"

"Because of you…" he looked down at her pathetic form on the floor, "I thought I was protecting you."

"You killed me slowly… day by day until I couldn't stand being in a world you were in…" his voice dripped with venom.

"I didn't mean to," she cried rocking herself.

"Now you will be the devils whore," he crouched down beside her as he whispered into her ear, "are you ready to die now mother?"

"No," she sobbed, "I just want you back."

"I won't be where you're going mother, he is ready for you," he smiled as he whispered in her ear, "you killed your children."

"I want to be with you," she sobbed looking up at him, "all I ever wanted was to protect my children."

"Murderers don't get happy endings," Tommen sighed, "it's time. Death has called for you one last time."

"No, please, don't leave me," Cersei wrapped her arms around Tommen, he let her have the embrace before reaching up and placing his hand around her neck. She looked at him with terror, as she realized, his cold hand clutching at her as the other hand reached up closing off her oxygen. Cersei's eyes grew wide as she clawed at him, trying to gasp for air but getting nothing. She tried harder to no avail, and finally the light left her eyes as he whispered…

"Now you can destroy no more families, you can't hurt anyone ever again," his voice was soft and bitter, and then she was gone. Tommen released his grip from her throat, letting her lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud. He watched her for a moment before walking to the door where he saw two blue eyes watching him.

"Are you alright?" Sansa asked as Tommen reached for his face removing it, "Arya?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said nodding, she couldn't deny she wanted that so badly.

"Are you sure, it's a heavy thing taking a life," Sansa grabbed Arya's shoulders, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Only if they don't deserve it, she got what she deserved," Arya didn't show any hint of regret of feeling upset, "I've dreamed of strangling her for so many nights… this was better, her own son strangles her. Its poetic really…"

"Arya?" Sansa asked as Arya walked past her. She realized at that moment Arya was as messed up and scarred as she and Jon were. But Sansa had Jon, and Jon had her… who would heal Arya?

"Little Bird," The hound said walking down the hall seeing Arya walking past him not saying anything, he stopped in front of her and peered through the window of the door she stood next to, "good, the nasty bitch is dead."

"Yes, Sandor, she is," Sansa strangely felt remorse, perhaps what they had done had gone a little far. But then again she was responsible for the death of every one of her family members, "what's wrong with the runt?"

"I don't know," Sansa stared at the wall trying to keep herself from throwing up between morning sickness and nerves.

"Did she kill queen cunt?" he asked looking at Sansa worried. Sansa nodded yes as she placed a hand to her mouth to try and keep it all in, "ah, she just needs to process. You need to get to the carriages. The King wants to leave."

"Are you coming with?" Sansa asked swallowing hard as she tried to steady herself.

"Aye, like I'd leave you alone, let alone miss out on a good fight," Sandor shrugged, "do I need to carry her ladyship?"

"No, thank you," Sansa laughed slightly before shaking her head. She then followed the hound out to where any lord or royal traveling would be packing. Jon stood there waiting by the carriage, she hadn't seen him all day and it felt like it had been all week, "Jon!"

"Sansa," he said breathless as he took her in his arms, "what took you so long?"

"I finished up what needed finishing," she said looking up at him, his arms still wrapped around him. His soft lips landed down on hers. She embraced it willingly, meeting his kisses with her own. She couldn't have felt any happier unless all her family were to come back to life, but this was as close to family as she would get. Her husband, her babies, and her remaining siblings, "I'm ready now… husband."

"Aye, I love hearing that," he smiled and Sansa felt like his smile would melt her into pieces, "wife."

"I think you gave me the chills," she laughed looking up into his dark eyes.

"Cute, now can we leave?" Arya asked snapping at them.

"Aye, milady," Jon teased putting his hands in the air as if he gave up.

"Ignore her," Sansa said shaking her head in disapproval, "you can continue to flatter your wife now…"

"Aye, my queen," he said kissing her jaw and then kissing her forehead. She practically purred, loving the way he touched her.

"If only we had a few more moments to spare," Sansa said as enticing as she could.

"Oh, how you tease me my love," he said looking down at he with desire.

"Sansa!" Arya called from in the carriage. Sansa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Looks like I am being beckoned," Sansa smiled at Jon.

"You ready?" he asked gently stroking the end of her chin.

"I'll follow you anywhere, I'll go anywhere with you," she said looking up into his eyes. It was hard to fight her feelings when he made it hard for her to breath, she couldn't help but be caught up in the moment with him… caught up in his smile.

"As I'd follow you anywhere," he kissed her again, enjoying the warmth of her lips, the heat of her breath.

"I wish I had known so much sooner you were the one I had been waiting for all my life," she said watching his face, watching the breeze play with the curls that weren't pulled back into a half ponytail.

"Aye, me as well," he assured her, "how different things could have been. If only father, your father, had told us all so much sooner I wasn't his son after all."

"How different it would have been," Sansa said looking down at the ground, but he grabbed her chin lifting her gaze back up to his.

"We were meant to be, we would have always found a way to each other. We will always find our way to one another. I will always find you no matter where you are, Sansa Stark," he said seriously, "I will not be far from your carriage, Brienne and the hound will be on each side of the carriage, you can send one of them to get me if at any time you need me, even just for a kiss…"

"Is that so?" she teased biting her lip trying to tease him.

"Aye," he smiled softly again before kissing her, "it's time for us to go home."

"I'm ready," she wrapped her arms around him again as he pulled her in tight inhaling the sweet smells in her hair before bending down to kiss her protruding belly.

"You and our babies, you're my family, I will protect you," he said against her belly before standing up again to kiss her once more before quickly pulling away. He knew if he didn't he would never leave her to lead the army towards the north. Sam would be meeting them in the middle of their journey to update him, so he had to stay on schedule. Sansa stood there as she watched her husband dressed in black walking away from her. She couldn't help but feel her heart drop into her stomach as he left her there.

"Milady," Brienne said offering her hand as she opened the door to see an annoyed Arya.

"Hello? Can we go already?" Arya was super snappy, confusing Sansa.

"Lady Arya," Brienne warned giving her a look.

"Sorry," Arya muttered under her breath before crossing her arms and looking out the window, something was bugging that Stark girl. Sansa sat across from her, watching her, "What?"

"Nothing," Sansa shrugged.

"Your staring at me Sansa," Arya said sighing loudly.

"What's crawled up your butt Arya?" Sansa asked with a smile, but Arya just glared at her, "where is Gendry… you've been attached at the hip. Is he riding with the men?"

"Don't ask me about that egg head," Arya crossed her arms again and looked out the window as the carriage moved shoving them backwards and forwards with the force of it. The sound of horse hooves on stone rang loudly.

"Ahhh, I see now, boy problems?" Sansa chuckled making Arya's eyes widen, "Gendry…"

"I don't want to talk about that traitor," Arya said still watching the houses and businesses passing them by. Memories flooding back to her of their time there as little girls.

"Are you sure?" Sansa stopped smiling and became serious, "did he hurt you?"

"No," Arya didn't look at her sister.

"Arya, please, talk to me," Sansa begged. Arya sighed.

"I heard him talking with Poddrick, he thinks the Dragon queen is beautiful," Arya said sighing again.

"Well, she is," Sansa said as gently as she could, "I know Jon thought so first meeting her even though she is aunt. I worried that I'd lose him to her."

"But he chose you…" Arya said looking at Sansa now.

"Yes," Sansa nodded.

"Poddrick asked why he didn't ask her to marry him, he is the last son of the Baratheon King… it would help her hold her grasp on Kings landing," Arya tried mocking Poddrick's voice, "he once told me that I'd be his lady…"

"What did Gendry respond to this?" Sansa asked curiously.

"I didn't stick around, I took off to go beat up something," Arya shrugged looking back out the window.

"Well maybe you should ask him, talk to him, find out how he feels. Arya, they can't read our minds, we have to be as transparent as possible," Sansa laughed slightly, "does he even know how you feel?"

"I don't know, I try to hint," Arya crumpled her face in confusion, "I never wanted to be anyone's lady, I never wanted to have to have anyone's children… but I would for him."

"Talk to him Arya, if you don't and he offers marriage to the Dragon queen, cause let's be honest, Poddrick isn't wrong about it strengthening her hold, you will regret never telling him," Sansa watched her sisters face. She never thought she would have these kinds of conversations with Arya, her little sister was to wild, and Sansa was poised and refined and didn't care about anyone but herself back then, "promise me you will at least talk to him?"

"Yes," Arya muttered, symbolizing her being tired of talking. Sansa decided she could use a nap, the journey would be long and slow. She needed as much sleep as she could get. Their journey would not be easy, and death was ahead of them waiting…


	18. Chapter 18: Hold On to me

Chapter 18: Hold on

The carriage rocked side to side, the sound of horse hooves ripping at the earth echoed around them, the wagon wheels creaking at each large lump in the ground. Sansa slept peacefully nothing stirring her as she dreamed of holding her babies. Arya watched her sister sleep for a while, they had been on the road for a day already and she couldn't stand sitting any longer. She called for the carriage to come to a stop so she could stretch her feet. Arya kicked at the clumps of earth as she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her skin from the cold thin air that was slowly seeping towards Kings Landing. She walked for what felt like awhile until she found herself at the base of the army. She looked out at the crowds of men ready to fight, just like her. Was that why Gendry didn't want her? Was it because she was more like a boy then she was a woman. Arya reached up for her short hair and tugged at it, compared to the Dragon Queens long beautiful white hair and her woman's body… how could she compete?

Arya angrily kicked at the ground letting out a large huff before turning back to the carriage where she heard Sansa crying. Her feet picked up speed, digging at the earth like a horse's hoof, scared something was wrong with her sister. She never thought she could be close with Sansa, but Jon had made her a better person… her experiences in the world made her a different person. Not the same spoiled naive brat who wanted to blindly married the golden hair Lannister disguised as a Baratheon prince.

"Sansa?!" Arya panted as she flung herself around the carriage and into the door where Sansa laid against the wall of it, holding her stomach, tears streaming down her face as she looked to be in some sort of pain.

"It hurts!" Sansa cried out, "please make it stop!"

"I don't know what to do!" Arya panicked reaching out to touch Sansa but then pulling back as she watched her sister writhing in pain, "good gods Sansa!"

"What?" she moaned between sobs.

"Your bleeding…!" Arya felt lost, not sure what to do. Horror covered her face as she looked at the blood staining her sisters dress.

"Help me, please," Sansa begged as she arched back in pain.

"Shit! Help!" Arya yelled running out of the carriage to find the hound, Tormund and Brienne talking not far away, "help!"

"Arya?" Brienne asked turning to look at a panicked Arya, her face now sweaty with panic and action.

"It's Sansa! She needs help!" Arya panicked pointing back trying to find the words, "there's blood…"

"Tormund Send for Jon, bring him back quick," Brienne looked to the red headed wildling who grunted and nodded, running towards where his large had been grazing, "Sandor seek a medic... and use haste."

"Aye," the hound said standing up, he looked at Arya and nodded at her. It was a strange nod, one of condolence and one of acceptance and even respect. Arya didn't have time to return the sincerity as she followed Brienne whose long legs carried her farther then Arya could. Arya tried to push past the sound of her own heart beating loudly in her head.

"Arya," Sansa moaned as they reached carriage.

"I'm here, I'm here," Arya said breathlessly as she climbed into the carriage.

"We need to cut down some time and get her to a medic as soon as possible," Brienne said as she observed Sansa before turning to look at Arya.

"What do we do?" Arya asked as she held Sansa's clammy hand. She could see beads of sweat starting to drop down Sansa's forehead, "we need to help her."

"And we will," Brienne reassured the youngest Stark sister. Brienne was swift in movement, catching Arya by surprise as she leaped from the door and onto the front of the carriage, taking charge and moving the horses forward. Arya sat beside Sansa holding her close to her to help avoid the amount of rocking. Strangely for sweating Sansa's skin was nearly ice cold, her skin paler then its normal creamy white complexion but all the pink pigmentation in her skin seemed to be gone. She looked almost as if she was frozen, and nearly like a corpse.

"Get him out of me," Sansa moaned as she tossed and turned beside Arya.

"Hurry!" Arya hollered as she stroked her sisters red hair, for a moment forgetting how awkward this should feel to her.

"Almost there," Brienne hollered back as she snapped the reins once more to hasten the horses towards the camp that had just been set up. Finally, she heard Brienne call out to the horses and the carriage quickly came to an abrupt stop nearly throwing both girls around like a sack of potatoes.

"Ouch!" Arya yelled to make sure Brienne heard her.

"We are here," Brienne said impatiently as she jumped down and grabbed Sansa, pulling her out as if she weighed nothing.

"Please," Sansa moaned and pleaded in agony.

"Your alright milady, help is nearly here, I swear it," Brienne tried to talk soothingly to Sansa as she ran towards the hound and the medic he was dragging kicking and hollering.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the medic said angrily yanking his arm from the hound's strong grip.

"Fix her, fix the girl," Sandor shoved him towards Sansa. The medic grumbled as he looked at Sansa and shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he said turning to face Sandor who shoved him back towards the girl, this time his hand was on the top of the medic's head as he shoved him inches from Sansa.

"Then look," the hound growled.

"Please sir take her to your healing quarters, lady Sansa needs your help," Brienne begged softy as to tone down the hound's harsh abrasive demeanor. The man sighed realizing he had little to no choice whether he could figure out what was wrong with the girl in front of him.

"She is your queen, do something," Arya snapped making the man jump before leading him to the tent that was being set up for minor injuries and illnesses. Arya jumped as Sansa moaned, writhing in pain as Brienne laid her on one of the tables.

"Her skin is cold, and her heart rate is slow," the man said baffled as he checked her pulse and began to look her over, "I don't understand how this could be."

"Sansa?" Jon said breathlessly as he ripped the curtain aside looking side to side until he spotted her. He was quick to be at her side on his knees, but with each moan and sounds of pain she made he became more aware that she was not there with them, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Arya shook her head as she stood back next to Brienne. Jon looked at Sansa, observing her up and down, noticing the blood on her skirt. His head quickly shot back to Brienne who just gave him a look that he knew meant she didn't know what happened.

"Do something, anything," Jon begged looking up helplessly at the man before him who was removing the clothing from Sansa to cover her back up. Jon placed a hand on her stomach and quickly flung it back, the look on his face threw Arya and Brienne off… what had made him look that way, "her stomach…"

"Odd," the man said as he felt what Jon felt, there was nonstop motion, feet and hands almost trying to claw their way out, "if this is a miscarriage then I've never seen one like this."

"Can you do anything to help her? To save HER," Jon said as her took Sansa's hand in hers. He observed her touching her hair and her face with the other, her skin was so cold to the touch.

"Save them," Sansa moaned, half their half gone, "please…"

"Jon?" Arya looked at her cousin with worry, what would he choose to do if it came down to their children or her?

"I think you should leave for a bit My King," the medic addressed and bowed, "I vow to do everything I can but I need to prep her."

"I can't," Jon shook his head no and squeezing her hand tighter. The medic stared at him as Brienne laid a hand on Jon's shoulder, squeezing firmly but gently. He let out a sigh before nodding, kissing the knuckles on her head, "if you love me, don't let go. If you love me hold on, Hold onto me. I can't without you."

"Jon," Brienne said softly, she watched Jon's face as it crumped before her… a man, lost. This was a feeling Jon never experienced before, then again, he never had so much to lose. He never thought he would love, and for a moment he thought of Ygritte and how much he cared for her. He knew he truly believed he loved her, but he realized even then that had no effect on him like Sansa had. She was more than his lover, she was his best friend, his confidant, his strength, his guidance for when he was lost. He needed her, he didn't realize until that moment how much he has relied on her… from the moment she walked through the gates of the Nights Watch. Jon paced back forth his fingertips at his brow in concentration as he closed his eyes to think awhile, to disappear for a while. Arya grabbed Jon's hand.

"You look a little unsteady," Arya said softly, "hold onto me, I've got you."

"Thank you," Jon nodded tired, exhaustion causing lines to crease on his face.

"She will be okay, she is the strongest person I know, even stronger then you… and you came back to life from the dead," Arya tried to comfort Jon the best she could, he gave her a small smile, to reward her effort.

"She is strong," Jon nodded and let out a huge sigh as he looked into the sky.

"And stubborn…"

"So stubborn," Jon laughed as he looked down at the little brown haired once sibling turned cousin, she would always be his sister, especially now through marriage she was once against his sister.

"Thickheaded that girl is," The hound chimed in.

"And brave," Brienne said with her hands behind her back as if she was still standing guard, "she has faced many great trials and overcame them."

"She is all those things and more," Jon agreed looking at each of them gratefully, "thank you. All of you."

"Of course," Arya said smiling, patting Jon on the back.

"Yep," the hound said shrugging.

"Absolutely, My King," Brienne said dipping her head in respect.

"Who?" Jon took a few steps forward confusing them as he watched someone dark riding towards them. Brienne placed her hand on her hilt but the hound already had his sword out ready to defend his little bird and her king if need be. Jon looked in surprise as the rider jumped down, removing the dark hood to reveal red hair as she pushed passed Jon with no word, she passed Brienne, but the hound blocked her way. Jon hesitated for a moment as she glanced back at him wordlessly.

"I heard her cries," Melisandre said holding her hood on part ways, her eyes a light with fire, refueled from the journey she hence came from.

"Let her pass," Jon said to the hound who let out a huge sigh before stepping aside.

"Whatever you do, you must remain whatever strength you must not enter this tent, no matter what you see nor hear," Melisandre said seriously, he nodded in confusion but he knew his choice was limited. She nodded her head back slowly in response before removing her cape and walking into the tent. It wasn't long before they heard Sansa's moans grow louder and her cries sharper. Jon bit his teeth together clenching his jaw to not go running in.

"Jon?" Arya asked with squinted quizzical eyes, questioning if this was wise. Jon just nodded before pacing some more. She could see his breathing had picked up, he couldn't stand to hear the things that were from Sansa. It made him wonder if she made the same sounds when Ramsay would visit her and then he would get angry at the thought and wished to have Ramsay there to punish again. Arya jumped when suddenly Jon pulled the sword from his sheath and began to hack at the earth angrily, with such aggression Arya worried for a moment if Jon had lost his mind, "Jon?"

"I should never have left her side, what was I thinking?!" Jon breathlessly hacked away at the ground, clumps of earth flying everywhere, "I should never be away from her."

"My King, please understand it's not your fault," Brienne said trying to sooth him some. Jon ignored her as he paced once more. Jon tried to process what he saw from the outside with the strange lights flickering and the trembling of the tent. Finally, the red witch walked out and looked at Jon.

"It's not good, but she is fine," Melisandre spoke slowly as she recouped from what she did.

"The babies?" Jon asked exhausted and nervous.

"They are fine as well, for now," she said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"For now? What happened to her? It didn't look natural," Arya asked snappish not wanting to beat around the bush.

"It wasn't natural, not from this realm at least," Melisandre said slightly losing her balance, "it was the Night King. He found a way inside of her, almost a door. I've managed to shut it for now, but he was claiming the twins for himself by turning the mother and ultimately the children. Their power scares him and intrigues him."

"That makes a little sense," Arya said looking down deep in thought.

"How so?" Brienne asked taking a step towards Arya, a hand placing on her shoulder.

"Sansa begged me to get him out of her, I assumed in the most awful situation that she was dreaming about Ramsay," Arya said softly before looking back up at Jon.

"You should be with her now," Melisandre said to Jon but also the others, "she had to face something horrible. With the Lord of Light I was able to dig deep into her, to go inside and fight off the White Walker, my magic needs some time to recharge after this one."

"Thank you, for savin her," Jon said before rushing past her to be with his Sansa. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead causing her to stir as she slowly and groggily turns to face him.

"Jon?" she asked, her voice cracking. He nodded squeezing her hand.

"I'm here, always," he said stroking her cheek.

"I held on, like you asked, with all my strength," she said softly, her eyes teary, "I needed to be with you…"

"Good cause I can't go on without you," he smiled at her making her smile in return.

"You're a silly, Jon Stark," Sansa teased, coughing from the action.

"Silly am I? Tell me, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?" Jon asked kissing her lips gently. She smiled when his lips left hers.

"I love you," she whispered as he stroked her hair

"And I love you, Now and forever, from this day until my last… just as I vowed," he said smiling at her.

Arya snuck out of the tent for some air, glad her sister was okay. She took deep breaths as she walked around the set-up campsite. She walked for what felt like forever when she heard his laugh, the one she had been so I love with. This was her moment, the moment to make Sansa proud.

Authors note: I hope this was a satisfying chapter, we are getting closer to getting to dragon stone.


	19. Chapter 19: True Colors

Authors note: I am so sorry, truly, for having strayed away for at least wrapping this up. You are all so wonderful and I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS. You rock. I started another new story, one that will be my main focus along with finishing this one up. It is a POV of Sansa and Jon, with more realistic outcomes from theories and ideas I have been reading. So if you want to check it out it is called "The Battle of Fire and Ice" I am trying to slow the pace a bit with it rather then rushing straight into them falling in love haha. Anyways, I'd love some reviews, maybe you have some of your own theories you'd like to see pop up in there, etc.

* * *

Chapter 19: True Colors

* * *

Sansa could hear the soft snores of her husband, this night she was restless. She was still in some pain, and her husband was ever tender, but it had only been a night since the whole ordeal with Knight's King trying to turn her children from within her. Her hand gently rubbed her budding belly, feeling the ticklish movements of the living souls within her. At that moment she spoke to them, hoping they could hear her thoughts, and she swore she would never let anyone hurt them. She wondered if Jon would join his aunt on her dragons alongside her "third head of the dragon" Tyrion. She couldn't deny she had great respect for how far her former husband had come. It felt strange to her, to think she had ever been married to anyone but the beautiful brave King and Soldier beside her.

Sansa gently rolled onto her side to watch her husband sleep. He was so peaceful, probably exhausted from the fear he felt the night before. Sansa couldn't help but smile softly, as she gently stroked his trimmed beard. She couldn't help but think he looked like a wild man, her wild man. The scruff, the scars, the signs of battle and war littered his beautiful skin. She didn't mind it, she thought it made him that more perfect. 'Something inside me has changed, I was much younger yesterday... I suppose I have Jon to thank for that,' her thoughts made her heart beat a little faster, almost unable to believe that she married someone who still made her feel weak in the knees. Jon stirred under her soft stroking of his jawline. She quickly retracted her hand like someone had smacked it, but he was quick to grab her wrist in one strong but gentle hand.

"What's the matter, love?" he said softly, his eyes open and on her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly, his hand moving her wrist to his mouth where he left a soft kiss.

"Aye, but you did," he teased. Sansa bit her lips together as her eyes devoured him.

"Does the King need his beauty sleep?" she teased pinching his chin and shaking it lightly.

"How else is he to catch up to the beauty of his queen?" Jon smiled catching her hand again and lacing his fingers through them.

"You flatter," she blushed, her eyes catching his as he moved up to kiss her.

"I tell the truth," Jon smiled after his lips left hers.

"You are too much Jon Stark, King Of The North," Sansa took his lips to hers, enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on her skin.

"Truth is, you make this all bearable, when things feel overwhelming I look at you and its all gone. All the fears, all the pains, all the bad memories," Jon let out a sigh as he leaned back down, placing a hand on her stomach, "I still wonder how the Gods brought us to this. How all along it was you..."

"I suppose the Gods can be cruel and giving at the same time," Sansa's eyes grew sad, wondering again if the price for their love was the lives of the ones they lost. Jon's parents, her parents, Robb and Rickon.

"You did nothing wrong," Jon said, as if reading her mind, "bad things happened, it wasn't our faults..."

"But Rickon..." Sansa's voice caught in her throat, "he is my fault, he has to be."

"No, Love, that was my fault," Jon said placing a hand gently on her chin, "it was that bastards fault."

"But I used him, to get what I want," she confessed, "I used him to get you to take back Winterfell, when I knew there was nothing we could do for him. I had given up on him."

"I know, I used him as a reason also, because in the end I'd have gone anywhere you asked, and done anything you asked, cause from the moment I saw you walk through those gates I knew I was YOURS. I just didn't realize that it was going to be quite like this, that I'd be yours in this way," his hands moved to her hair.

"I was awful," she turned away, moving her head, "I don't deserve any of this."

"Yes, yes you do Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Wardeness of the Winterfell, and Queen of the North," Jon sat up and leaned over her, so she couldn't escape him, "you were awful as a child, but that's the way you were raised to be. But you grew to be a wonderful woman, a strong woman, despite the awful fate he gods dealt you. Yes, you used Rickon..."

"I used you too Jon," Sansa hid her face, she didn't know why she was confessing her dark secrets.

"Aye, you did, did you think I didn't know it from the moment you told me you wanted to go home? I let you use me, Sansa, you couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. I always wanted Winterfell, and I wanted you... even though I thought you were my half sister, from that moment I just knew I wanted spend forever with you even if it meant as your stepping stool...

"Why would you love someone so awful?" Sansa could feel her emotions heightening.

"If you had let me finish, Sansa, you endured so much that I don't blame you for wanting to get your revenge in anyway you could. He deserved the worst fate possible, and I don't blame you one bit for using your powers over me to get what you want. I rushed to get Rickon, I fell into his trap like you warned, had he zig zagged, or had I thought up something else perhaps he would be alive. You were right, he was not going to live the last trueborn living heir to Winterfell live. I failed to take your advice into consideration because I was scared, more importantly afraid my men would see I was afraid. Afraid to die again, afraid to think of what would happen to you if I failed you, afraid to be a failure," Jon said quickly, seeing her slipping away from him. So he jumped over her so he could face her nose to nose again, "you with the sad eyes, don't be don't be sad. I know what it feels like, to have a darkness inside, and how it can make you feel so weak even small..."

"Jon," Sansa tried to stop him. She tried to hide a smile.

"This world has gone crazy, between what you faced and the things I've told you about, I am sure you've taken all you can bare. But you should know I will always be there, no matter what, always and forever as promised. If you doubt yourself, just look to me, and I will remind you of who you are. You think you're awful but I see your true colors, shining bright, and you should know that's a small part of why I love you. I will gladly take the good with the bad. You have your selfish moments and you have your happy moments, caring and kind. I see it all the good and the bad and I love you that much more for it. I just want to see you laugh and smile, because it brings so much joy to me. I suppose that makes me selfish," Jon played with her hair as his eyes caught her watery ones. He knew she was heavy with hormones from the pregnancy, but he knew he had to comfort her.

"I love you," she cried softly, feeling the warmth of her tears fall on her cheeks, Jon smiled as he kissed her wet sticky cheeks.

* * *

Arya replayed the scenes from the night before in her head, between her sister and the strange magical thing that happened to her and the conversation with Gendry she finally had. Things were clear for her now, she wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved to know the truth? Or confused? She slowly began to think back to it...

 _"Arya?" Gendry had asked as she walked up to the boys who joked around the large camp fire._

 _"Aye," she said with a bit more attitude then attended._

 _"Something wrong?" he asked leaving behind the other young soldiers his age._

 _"No," Arya said shrugging, but then a moment later changed her mind, "yes."_

 _"Well get on with it then," Gendry said frustrated with the way Arya had treated him the last couple days._

 _"Girls," one of the soldiers joked as he fake attacked one of the other boys with a wooden stick, the glow of the fire leaving their shadows acting out their actions on the ground, dark shadows covering Arya and Gendry's face._

 _"Shut up," Gendry hollered back still annoyed, "she's a woman."_

 _"Thanks," Arya said, her face scrunched unsure of how to respond._

 _"She aint no lady," the other joked at her appearance, her short hair almost to her shoulders but still short for a traditional woman's hair due._

 _"Shut it before I leave ya with a bump?" Gendry threatened._

 _"You aint no man ither," Arya growled, "I'd kick your ass any day."_

 _"Whatever," the boy said in defeat as he began to mess around with the other guys._

 _"What's in your head?" Gendry asked getting closer to her._

 _"It doesn't matter," Arya said walking off, but Gendry chased after her, grabbing her arm. Without thinking she turned to sock him in the arm, which knocked him back a little, his hand flying to his sore spot, "sorry, sorry..."_

 _"It's fine," Gendry said rubbing his arm, his face growing stern, "why you been disappearing lately? I never see you..."_

 _"Why do you care?" Arya asked with attitude, she wanted to kick herself. Why couldn't she be more refined and lady like, like her sister._

 _"Fine, I don't then," Gendry threw his hands in the air to show her he was rid of it as he stepped backways._

 _"Wait!" she closed her eyes taking a step forward, holding her breath. When she opened her eyes, he was standing there, but closer to her now._

 _"Are you ready to talk?" he asked, his breath warming her face he was so close, her heart seemed to stop and her breath caught in her chest._

 _"I miss you," she said under her breath, but he heard her and took her into his arms as she said, "I just get tired of saying goodbye."_

 _"You'll never say goodbye to me again, ya hear?" Gendry said holding her close, "I thought of nothing but seeing you again since the day we parted ways."_

 _"Really? Why?" Arya asked pushing back so she could see his face._

 _"I don't know," he said trying to play it off like he didn't care._

 _"Oh," Arya said sighing covering her eyes as she turned to face away from him._

 _"Because," he said not sure how to tell her what was going on in his head, "you are the closest thing to family I have."_

 _"I thought you'd said I wasn't your family, id be your lady?" Arya reminded him of something he had said._

 _"Is that what you want?" Gendry asked, his posture changing as he stepped towards her._

 _"I don't know," she said not sure if she was ready for him to know the truth, "besides don't you think the dragon queen is beautiful?"_

 _"Sure," he said with confusion on his face as she turned to snap at him with the last bit._

 _"Well good then, go marry her, go be her King in the South," Arya snapped shoving him so he stumbled back a few steps before she walked off leaving him behind stunned._

Arya kicked the dirt angrily as she replayed it over and over, feeling foolish for caring all this time. ' _I never wanted to be anyone's lady anyways,'_ she thought. She stomped aggressively over to her sisters tent, and stormed in catching both Jon and Sansa off guard. She didn't say anything, just took her sword out and started smacking at Jon's sword dummy he practiced on in the privacy of their tent. Jon was the first one to sit up, and Sansa joined him.

"Arya!?" Sansa asked in her high pitched frustrated voice.

"I'm waiting for the sun to rise so this day can be over already," she said whacking away roughly as if she was determined to break it in half.

"What is wrong?" Jon asked.

"I'm giving up on love," she said between swings before stopping to look at them, "cause its not worth it. Besides I don't think I'm built for it."

"What now?" Sansa tried to not sound annoyed, but she couldn't hide it.

"I gave it everything I have and it was still bad, I just don't know how to do it. I give up," Arya said angrily, "i guess... He can have his stupid white haired queen."

"Come on, you cant be that angry with him, what happened?" Sansa asked wrapping her robe around herself.

"Oh you cant hate someone whose in the ground!" she yelled as she ripped the wooden doll from the ground and destroyed it.

"Yeesh Arya, gods have mercy," Jon jumped from his bed, he could see how angry she was by the redness that had taken over her face, "you just need to calm down."

"No! I don't!" she said breathlessly, her sword now relaxed at her side, "I made an idiot of myself, Jon."

"That isn't possible," he said trying to ruffle her hair like he use to, but she pushed his arm away not feeling it.

"She ruined everything," Arya said feeling tears well in her chest, this angered her more as not much made her cry, "why cant I be beautiful..."

"Arya, hold your tongue," Sansa said getting out of the bed to go to her sister, "you are a Stark, you are strong and powerful. Never diminish your self."

"No, Sansa, its easy for you to say when your beautiful, but look at me. I look like a boy, and rightfully so," Arya collapsed into a hunched defeated position, "what made me think I could compete with the Dragon Queen..."

"What are you talking about Arya?" Jon asked trying to fix the rubble of his wooden mannequin that was left.

"Your Aunt and Gendry, he is going to marry her so that she can align with a Baratheon and strengthen her claim," Arya said looking to Sansa who was now standing in front of her.

"Gendry and Danny did discuss an arrangement, but he said he couldn't marry someone he didn't love," Jon said walking to her, "and she respected him for that. She also doesn't want a husband despite the pushing of her counsel.

"He said that?" Arya asked, her eyes now wide, realizing what a brat she had just acted. Like she had switched with Sansa, and taken her place as a younger girl.

"Scuse me my King," she heard Gendry's voice at the entrance of his tent.

"Yes," Jon answered.

"I seek your cousin, Arya, have you seen her?" he asked through the flap of the King and Queens tent.

"Aye," Jon smiled before pushing Arya who struggled out of the tent. She then stood there awkwardly staring at Gendry.

"Erm..." Arya muttered awkwardly hoping he hadn't heard her temper tantrum.

"Can we talk?" Gendry asked holding his arm out for her to take it. She nodded not wanting to say anything afraid her normal sassy tone would take control again. She put her arm through his and followed him, "I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression..."

"Don't, please, we don't have to have this conversation," she said afraid he was rejecting her.

"Please, let me finish," he said stopping to turn and face her, "I don't want to marry the dragon queen."

"Oh, okay, but why not if you find her beautiful?" Arya asked self-conscious.

"Because I cant marry someone I do love, not when my heart belongs to someone else," Gendry said softly taking her hand in his, "I meant it when I said I'd have you as my lady. Have you not thought of it?"

"Of course I have," Arya practically yelled, her emotions causing her blood to freeze and boil at the same time, "its all I've thought of."

"Truly?" Gendry said with a smile as he pulled her closer.

"Aye," Arya said wrapping her arms around his neck and roughly planting her lips to his, "I guess it makes sense... a Stark and a Baratheon."

"Aye," Gendry said with his arms wrapped around her, "I don't care who are names belong to, all I care is that its you."

* * *

Sansa and Arya spoke about the wonderful moment, like sisters should, and Sansa felt a warmth in her heart... like she had lost a little less, like she had gained finally. She gained a husband, children, and a true sister. She couldn't feel any happier then she did at that moment. They spent many days traveling to Dragonstone which was there stop before Winterfell. Thankfully the rest of the trip was uneventful. It was a big moment for both Jon and his aunt as they returned to the home of their Targaryen ancestors. Jon and Sansa were relieved when they were finally done with being separated. She took his hand as she walked into the eerie castle of Dragonstone. Dark strange material that was shaped as a dragon, not much growth, it seemed lonely and desolate. Daenerys walked beside her nephew as she looked in awe at the castle that had been surrendered to them.

"Do you feel that?" Sansa asked looking to Jon, who looked between his wife and his aunt.

"You feel it too?" Daenerys asked Sansa.

"Aye," Jon said looking at his skin which were covered in goose bumps.

"I don't feel anything," Arya said walking up behind them. Gendry by her side as he agreed.

"In all my time here I never felt anything, what is it?" Ser Davos said as he looked around his once home, finding himself missing his young friend and princess.

"Its like electricity, like a buzz. Like I can feel an energy, but its only in my tummy," Sansa said cradling her hands over her stomach. Jon kissed her fire red hair.

"That's what I feel but all over," Daenerys said her striking eyes searching Sansa for questions. Sansa realized she wanted to touch her stomach but didn't want to ask.

"Would you like to feel?" Sansa said hesitantly. Daenerys froze, a strange look on her face, as she only nodded once and reached out to place a delicate tender hand on Sansa's very swollen stomach. Daenerys gasped stiffening, her eyes closing as something took hold of her. She saw visions of two of the most beautiful children playing in the snow, one with dark brown almost black hair and purple eyes, and one with white hair and blue eyes like his mother. Daenerys jolted back as she came out of the vision.

"Are you okay," Jon was quickly to his aunts side, Sansa held her stomach slightly concerned.

"They are beautiful," Danny reassured Sansa. But Sansa was caught off guard by the tears that came down her face.

"What did you see?" Sansa panicked looking down at her stomach, and then back up again.

"I saw two of the most beautiful children, playing in a bed of snow," she said looking over to Sansa, the woman her nephew chose over her. She could see the fear in her eyes and decided to ease the worry, "I was once with child. But the poor babe was taken from me by a witch, stillborn from bloodmagic."

"I am truly sorry," Sansa hugged her stomach harder imagining the pain of bearing a lifeless child, to have felt it move inside of you to only lose the precious soul. It was a torture she never hoped to endure.

"Appreciated," Danny tried to fake a smile but walked forward to meet someone that Sansa soon began to realize was Theon Greyjoy and his sister. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she saw his face, flashes of the past coming back to her, making her stumble back and nearly falling. Jon was quick to catch her as he followed her gaze and saw the traitor who possibly caused the loss of Robb's war leading to his death. Jon snarled and Sansa could feel him tense, she tried to grab him but he was to quick for her to catch.


	20. Chapter 20:Dragonstone

A/N: SANSA CHARACTER EXPLAINED: To the review about Sansa constantly apologizing, consider it part of her character arc and development... growing compassion and a conscious doesn't make her weak but in fact strong. I think you also forget she is pregnant, and I don't know if you've ever been pregnant before, take it from someone who has twice, her emotions are peaking high so she is going to be extra emotional about things she might not normally be so. I think that once Ramsay is gone and she realizes she was so desperate to beat Ramsay she callously gave up on Rickon, despite being the rational move in the battle, I think this will weight heavily on her. I think that her growth and the things she experienced will have her looking back a lot to how stuck up and naïve she was, and this will be a heavy burden on her as she tries to recreate herself to be a better mother then her own mother was. She doesn't want to be like Catelyn, who hated a motherless child selfishly, creating a monster in her daughter. I think this with her pregnancy would mean she is constantly dwelling on the things she had done. Using others as pawns is not strength, it might be power and strategy, but its not a hero or someone to be proud of and any soon to be mother who is in their right mind wants to be the best version of themselves for their child. So please keep all this in mind if you feel like she is always apologizing, its not because she needs their forgiveness, but because she is battling demons that wont let her forgive herself. This means she has to struggle with those inner demons as she also faces the world and motherhood. She is going to draw her strength from this, she is a strong character, bold and smart, but she is also repenting because she has lost so much all because she wanted to marry Joffrey, this all started with her begging her family to let her marry him. This started the domino effect that lost her almost all of her family, that would be a lot of guilt to carry without feeling sorry.

PAY ATTENTION: I DO NOT THINK SANSA CAUSED ANY OF THE BAD THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED. I feel that SHE might feel this way, she herself calls herself a stupid girl, because she wanted something that led her to be alone, without family, in a place that has no love for her. Get off your high horses on trying to say I hate Sansa or that because I assume that she would want repentance for the choices she made that I am not team Sansa. She was my favorite character back in season 1 cause I could see that through her desires she managed to get herself stuck. I do not hate Sansa or feel she caused the death of her family, but she was determined to marry Joffrey and encourage her father to Kingslanding... etc etc. So she played a part in the turn of events, however, she was just a girl and didn't know Joffrey was evil and so was Cersei. It was all bad luck, and she has been strong in the way she has survived it all. That is why I am team Sansa, cause she has had the most character growth of all.

 **Chapter 20: Dragonstone**

Sansa felt her breath catch in her chest as she saw someone she wasn't sure she could still call friend. Memories flooding her of what he had done, who he had become, the things he watched happen to her and did nothing... but in the end he had come to her aid. Whether it was to save his own skin or to truly help someone who was once his family she couldn't be sure. She still found herself mildly relieved to see Theon had safely made it to his sisters side, and surprisingly on the side of the Dragon queen. Sansa was started from her quick thoughts to hear Jon mumble something angrily, his hand going to his hilt as he rushed towards the traitor.

"Jon," Sansa spoke quickly, grabbing his arm. Had any other person dared to touch the King of the north in such a way in front of others, they would have met serious punishment. Sansa looked into her husbands eyes, and he could see without words she did not hold Theon at the same level of responsibility as he did, "he helped me..."

"Sansa?" Theon asked meekly, she could see he still wore his scars mentally and emotionally, only he could truly understand the damage Ramsay could do to ones mind, body, and soul. They had a special connection in that way. He and Jon were caught by surprise by Sansa when she embraced him, briefly, but strongly.

"We are free," Sansa smiled at Theon.

"I am sorry," Theon's eyes spoke to her with great truth, she knew he never meant to be as weak as he had been, "for everything."

"As am I, old friend. I was stuck in my own head in what he had done to me I hadn't considered what he had done to you to break you," Sansa took his hand in hers, and he could see that she had risen from the ash of the damage Ramsay did much like a phoenix. He could see a new strength in her, and he wished he could be as such.

"You owe me no repentance," Theon shook his head looking down, where his gaze stopped at her protruding belly from her coats and cloaks, "is that his..."

"God's no," Sansa realized what he meant.

"You are lucky my wife is more forgiving then I am," Jon interrupted his hand still on his hilt, "if you had not betrayed Robb perhaps he'd still be alive."

"Or perhaps he would be dead alongside him, and not there to help me escape," Sansa shot back to Jon, something he hadn't realized, "what is done is done."

"I never wanted anyone to die," Theon said thinking of his best friend, "I admit I feel guilt often for my friends lives."

"Besides your father stole my..." Ashara had started as she joined her brother.

"Enough," Theon said quickly looking to his sister, "please. They are my family as much as you are."

"You have a funny way of treating your family," Jon snarled. He hated that Theon had been treated better then he was their whole life, and yet he was the one to betray them.

"Come, now, let us not point fingers," Sansa said taking her husbands hand.

"Married?" Theon finally came to realize as they held hands.

"Aren't they siblings?" Ashara asked her brother, as they had not been in the loop.

"Does it matter if we were?" Jon could not contain the level of annoyance in his voice.

"Half?" Theon asked trying to rap his head around the idea, "I guess it makes sense... you were never really close."

"That past is the past," Jon said between closed teeth.

"Indeed, my love," Sansa faked a smile as she looked to Jon, she could feel him vibrating beside her, "let us walk and catch up."

"Yes, we must show you around," Theon said looking between the two trying to not let his curiosity show.

"I am incredibly exhausted," Sansa said looking to the others. Daenerys had been sitting on the side watching the exchange, as if to be studying them. Tyrion was not long beside her, clearly amused with what was going on.

"My Queen," Ashara acknowledged, having forgotten she was there.

"Oh so I am present after all, how wonderful," the dragon queen did not look as amused as her Hand.

"I am truly sorry for my misguided tongue," Ashara and Theon bowed.

"Do you have anything to report?" Daenerys could not hide the irritation in her voice, she had expected perfection from her higher ups. Sansa couldn't help but find herself slightly admiring her as well as seeing the old Sansa in the dragon queen, the one who expected much and didn't have a problem doing or saying whatever to get there. She also found herself slightly intimidated by her husbands aunt, despite being related, Targaryens often interbred and engaged in incest, and this woman was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen... and slender. Sansa found herself self-conscious of her protruding figure, "do you not forget you are in the presence of my nephews queen? Did she not say her energy has been spent?"

"Indeed, milady," Theon bowed, "I shall show her to a room."

"Indeed you will," Danny smiled at her nephew feeling quite fond of her Targaryen family. Without him their line would be lost, and within the red haired Northern Queen before her, her family line was being carried on, "if you would excuse me, I must meet in the council chambers, Jon see to your wife and then meet us."

"Aye," Jon gave a grateful smile as he took his wife's arm. Theon led the way, watching Ashara lead Daenerys and Tyrion up a long spiral black staircase. Everything in this castle was dark and gloomy, it made her miss Winterfell more then she had thought.

"Thank you Theon," Sansa said as he stopped in front of a door which showed to be the chamber of a royal, it had been readied by maids she hadn't seen yet. Jon just grunted as he walked past Theon into the dark room.

"Anything I can do for you, Lady Sansa, let me know," Theon said smiling as she nodded and bid him good day. Jon was pacing the room, clearly wanting to be engaging with whatever the others were discussing, but she knew her husband well enough to know he would not leave her side until she was comfortable and ready.

"I feel weird here," Sansa said removing her cloak and fur coat, laying it across a wooden chair, as she stepped before a freshly lit fireplace.

"I know, it isn't home," Jon said walking behind her, placing his arms around her and resting them on her belly feeling the warmth of the fire over his knuckles. Jon spooked, moving his hand, after feeling her stomach awkwardly move. Sansa couldn't help but laugh, "something is wrong with your stomach... something is trying to break free!"

"Calm yourself, my love," Sansa turned to face him, taking his hand and placing it on her belly once more. He couldn't help but cringe as something pushed and slid along her belly, "its the baby trying to stretch. They grow more cramped each day."

"I both excite and fear their entrance," Jon said as his hands rested on his loves stomach, looking deep into her blue eyes as he watched the fire dance upon her fire red hair.

"Why fear?" Sansa gave him a small smile, she knew why, but she wanted to comfort him... she supposed that was one of her duties as wife.

"I don't want to risk losing you," Jon said with a sigh as he dropped his gaze to her belly, "for the first time ever I finally got something that's made all my efforts, all my sacrifices worth it."

"You'd never lose me, besides, you'd have our children," Sansa said placing her hands over his. He took one slender hand in his and places it gently to his lips.

"I use to pretend like father, Ned, didn't speak of my mother because it hurt to much. Like maybe he loved her so much that the mere mention of her name hurt, and that was why he kept me so distant," Jon spoke into her hands, unable to look at her, knowing this meant that though he loved Catelyn that Ned loved someone else more, "I figured that my existence was too painful a reminder for him. I would hate to make my children feel this way because I lost their mother because she gave her life bringing them into this world."

"When The Red Priestess returns, she will be there to birth the twins, she will keep me alive, I know it," Sansa tried to control her breathing, she couldn't deny the idea of death scared her, "but if I did perish for the birth of our children, it would be the best thing I ever did. Next to loving you of course. I faced true horrors, and I did things I am not proud of, this would be one of those things that I would gladly give my life for. You would never be a terrible father."

"You aren't going to like what I say next," Jon said looking away, his hands dropped hers. He walked past her and in front of the fire.

"Jon?" Sansa asked turning to look at his back.

"Euron is still out there, my aunt told me he is as dangerous a foe as Cersei herself, and that he possibly carries something that will take the Dragons from the fight. He will likely try to stop us from leaving her," Jon tried to clear his throat.

"What is it?" Sansa felt her heart racing, he spoke so grimly.

"I need you to return to Winterfell without me," Jon said unable to look at her, "I cant fight here knowing that he could take you captive or worst. You need to be home to rule for Bran so he can finish his mission."

"Jon, no," Sansa said grabbing his shoulder, turning him harshly.

"Sansa, it is a command, not a question," Jon put his foot down.

"You forget, I am a Queen," Sansa's eyes lit fire as she spoke, "you may be King, but the North back you because of our alliance."

"Sansa," Jon said taken back.

"I will not leave your side," Sansa did not hold back her anger at this idea, "how dare you try to drive me away..."

"It's for the safety of our future," Jon said trying to take her hands, but she pulled away.

"I will not leave, but you may," Sansa said pointing to the door.

"You need to listen to reason," Jon said wanting to take her in his arms but she walked away from him angrily.

"You may be afraid, Jon, but I am not," Sansa snapped as she walked towards the door, "I can protect myself. Take your fear and leave, I do not want to see you right now."

"Sansa, just listen," Jon said as he walked towards her.

"No," she said as he tried to grab her, her eyes were full of anger and tears, "don't."

"As you wish," Jon let out a huge sigh as he stared her in the eyes. He didn't want to anger her or upset her, but with her there he would not be able to be on his top game. Something she was sure the others fed into her mind. It hurt her to see him go, but his words hurt her. How could he want to send her away, especially so close to being due. When he left she closed the door, and leaned against it, finally letting her angry tears roll down.


	21. Chapter 21: Second Opinions

Chapter 21: Second opinions

* * *

Sansa was silent for several days while the castle prepared their surprise advance on Euron who had escaped his last encounter with his niece and nephew. The Dragon queens rule would never be secured with Euron still out for revenge on being rejected. Jon had listened carefully as the group talked about the last encounter, about his strengths and weaknesses in the first battle. His demands for her hand, and the heads of his niece and nephew were met with blood and steel instead. This left an angry and even more dangerous Euron Greyjoy.

Euron had time to recoup and regain more men to his cause, his aim to now take the Iron throne himself. Jon tried hard to let it all sink in, but his thoughts kept wondering to his wife. Was this how Ned felt every time he heard Catelyn storm out after an argument over Jon? Was this the curse and the punishment his uncle felt for protecting Jon and his unknown secret? The pain of the one you love not wanting you near them. Each day the loss of Sansa's presence weighted heavily on him.

Daenerys watched her nephew carefully, each day the weight becoming more apparent than before. After meetings, he would usually retire to either to his study to think of strategic plans, something he could usually whip up with little thought, or he would retire to the training yard where he took his anger and frustration out on wooden dummies, or poor souls looking to spar. Daenerys knew that if something didn't change then their chances of survival dwindled.

Ser Davos walked beside Tyrion and the beautiful blonde queen along the edge of the castle, seeing Sansa near the edge of the water staring out into the endlessness. They all watched her, the same thought on their minds. It wasn't until Danny shrunk and let out a worried sigh that Tyrion finally spoke out first.

"Love has a funny effect on people my queen," Tyrion smirked softly as he watched the woman he was once married to. He did not love Sansa, not in the way he love Shae, but he had been fond of her… and had allowed himself to imagine a life with Sansa where he could love her. Until of course Joffrey was murdered and his young bride was swept away. Sansa was not the same girl shivering quietly beside him, everyday afraid of the next, she was now a woman grown and strong, a woman who saw many dark and cruel things and still managed to give her heart to someone.

"I know the effects of love," Danny said almost venomously, not intentionally angry with him, but more in her own thoughts, "I know all too well the disease it can be."

"It can also be a strength, too," Ser Davos added, his hands folded behind his back.

"I loved, and it brought me pain," Daenerys relived her moments with her late husband Khal Drogo. He had been her captor, but she had fallen in love with him none the less, and he loved her like no other.

"It also brought you strength, allies, a purpose," Tyrion added in, "without that pain you would not be standing here ready to reclaim your birth right."

"I don't know that," she said, her voice betraying her for a moment, the wind playing with her delicate white locks, "he could have been beside me…"

"The strength you have now, Danny, is based on the pain and horrible things you had to face," Tyrion looked up at his queen who looked lost in her own thoughts.

"Much like the Lady Sansa," Ser Davos added, "she has lived many nightmares and faced much pain to get the strength she now possesses."

"If only to be loved as she is loved," Daenerys added in, "my nephew would move the worlds, face the gods, and take on the underworld for her. I have seen it in his eyes."

"Indeed he would," Ser Davos nodded in agreement.

"It will also be his undoing," she turned to look at him, her eyes full of worry, "it weakens him…"

"It strengthens him," Ser Davos corrected her.

"It steals his mind, and his focus, he is useless to me right now," Danny turned to look back out at the endless ocean.

"It gives him purpose, it gives him fuel for the fire that keeps him motivated," Davos felt sorry for the queen, to know that she felt love to be a weakness, "do not let his sulking mislead him. I met the broken man he was before her, he was strong then, but she sparked something in him that wasn't there before… and now he is the man that will lead us through the long night."

"Jon has the love of a woman to strengthen him, to guide him, to keep him motivated. But you, my queen, you have the love of the people to fuel you… your people," Tyrion looked deep into his queen's eyes, he always knew the right thing to say to help Danny get past her moments of doubt.

"Jon must not go on like this," Danny said, thanking Tyrion with her eyes as she spoke, "someone should speak to the Stark girl."

"I will handle it your grace," Ser Davos offered, it would not be the first time he counseled and consoled the Queen of the North.

"No," Daenerys said firmly, her eyes on the red headed woman, "I think I shall try."

"I know her well, and have counseled her before your grace, I can do the job," Ser Davos knew this was a delicate matter, and wasn't sure how much interaction the Dragon Queen and the Wolf Queen had previously had. Daenerys placed her delicate slender pale hand in the air to silence him.

"I shall do it," she said firmly before turning to take her leave. Davos and Tyrion stood there watching as their queen walked from the balcony to the steps leading down to the beach. Sansa was startled by the sudden presence of the white-haired queen.

"Your grace," Sansa said with deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Sansa observed the regal queen beside her, wearing a tight black leather scaled dress that made her almost look a dragon herself. It made Sansa feel so meek and insignificant next to such a strong and beautiful queen.

"Sansa," Daenerys was surprised by the tone of her own voice, a tone of jealousy dripping in it. She hadn't realized how jealous of Jon's love and devotion to the red-haired wolf girl, a part of her had wished it was herself that Jon had chosen to love… even though she was his aunt. But she had to put this aside, so she stood quietly beside the woman who had what she wanted. What she would never have. She looked at Sansa's protruding stomach, the life hidden behind the flesh of her abdomen, the humans this small red headed girl grew inside of her. She tried to not to hate her, as she thought of the son she lost.

"Is everything alright?" Sansa asked nervously, she had never been alone with the Dragon queen.

"No," Danny said softly, "Jon is miserable…"

"If you're here to speak upon his behalf you can stop," Sansa's cheeks turned pink as she turned to look away. Danny felt a flicker of respect for the woman beside her, she had passion, and she was brave.

"He did not send me," Daenerys continued to observe Sansa, leaving Sansa feeling quite awkward as she forced her gaze towards the rolling waves of the ocean, "but Jon is not himself, and he is useless to me if he is not giving me his all. It could cost me everything."

"Jon made his choice," Sansa snapped crossing her arms, "he treats me like I am weak and helpless."

"He loves you, he wants to protect you," she responded to Sansa's nearly childlike response with the arm folding.

"Do you need a man to protect you?" Sansa asked looking over to the white-haired queen.

"Fair point," Daenerys smiled seeing for herself some of the spark and fire to the Stark girl that must have intrigued Jon. She wasn't the meek damsel in distress she imagined her nephew had fallen for, "but I also don't have a man to love me the way Jon loves you."

"He punishes me," she said bitterly, "he still blames me…"

"You punish yourself, Sansa Stark," Daenerys interrupted, "Jon has never spoken anything about you that wasn't praise. He doesn't blame you for anything you did in the past… you punish yourself, you continue to blame yourself. He doesn't."

"Then why does he find me so weak? He fears I'll cause another disaster, that he will lose something because of me… like Rickon," Sansa's voice choked at her brother's name, "he still sees me as the woman who used him to win a battle."

"Did you not do so?" Daenerys asked curiously, she had always felt bitterly about Sansa for the risk she put Jon through. But she knew Jon better now, she knew Jon would have done so eventually whether Sansa forced it or not, "believe it or not… Jon does not believe your responsible for anything like that, especially not your little brother. You did nothing wrong Sansa, you were strong and wise, and Jon chose to engage Ramsay's game… he told me so himself. Stop hurting yourself, living in the past, believing you did these bad things. Jon loved you from the moment you set foot into castle black. I would know because he told me so himself, and Jon has never lied to me."

"Thank you," Sansa said softly, tired of beating herself up, thinking that she needed to.

"You are a survivor, Sansa," Daenerys said placing a hand gently on Sansa's shoulder, "I didn't understand you or my nephew until I realized this."

"He's a survivor too," Sansa smiled softly at the dragon queen.

"You are his strength," she returned Sansa's smile. It felt nice to talk to another woman, someone who didn't know the queen Daenerys, someone who could look at her with a fresh pair of eyes, "if he asks you to leave it is not to punish you, it is not because you are weak, it's because he fears himself if he lost you. For though you're his strength, you are also his weakness."

"I think he forgets I've learned to take care of myself. How could I not after being used the way I have," Sansa looked down at her stomach, "I forget sometimes that Jon is the only person whose ever put me first. No propaganda, no reason, no selfish needs… just pure goodness. He's good."

"Yes, my nephew is certainly that," Daenerys nodded in agreement.

"I've often wondered how he's survived as long as he has with the honor and heart he has," Sansa caressed her stomach trying to be closer to the lives growing within her.

"As have I," Daenerys smiled, "my brother would be proud of him."

"So would my father," Sansa smiled back. Daenerys without thinking took Sansa's hand in hers. A strange warmth and glow passing from the Stark queen's hand to her own. For a moment, she felt jealous of her nephew, feeling a glimpse of the magic that Jon fell in love with. She could finally see now what it was about this almost beautifully plain ordinary woman… she was in fact, anything but ordinary or plain. She only wished she could have seen and known this sooner. She felt so strongly against the Starks for being one of those in Westeros who had turned against her family and finally she could see she was wrong about them. She felt both an anger and gratitude for Ned Stark, on one hand he raised Jon a Bastard hated and mistreated by his wife, on the other he kept the son of her brother alive despite it being the death of his own sister.

* * *

Sansa had paced her room thinking about the conversation she had with her aunt in-law. She refused to let Jon push her into leaving, she would not leave if she didn't want to, but she also missed her husband. Sansa grabbed her candle holder and led herself down the dark hall of the Dragonstone castle. She could hear Jon still awake in his study, causing her to pause as she stood outside his door. She wanted to continue being mad at him but this was hard. Sansa took a deep breath feeling her heart hammer in her chest, how is it he still had this effect on her? Perhaps it was still hard to believe that he was hers, that after she had given up on the idea of love and marriage, that she found her soulmate.

Jon startled at the sound of her knock, gently pushing the door open she emerged into the light of his lit candles. Jon was speechless for a moment, as he looked at Sansa, who had been avoiding him for days. He could feel his desperation for her boiling inside of him, it was an obsessive need to have her in his arms.

"Sansa," his breath caught in his chest as he slowly stood, afraid any quick movements would scare her away.

"Jon," she said quietly as she closed the door behind her, her hand still on the door knob as she leaned against the door.

"Will you talk to me?" Jon asked slowly moving from behind his desk, slowly, calculated, like approaching a wild animal that might take flight.

"Yes," Sansa nodded, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Without you around, it's been more then I can stand," Jon said stopping at the edge of his table, afraid to approach her anymore, "why do you run and hide?"

"My pride, I suppose," Sansa said still leaning against the door.

"What will it take to make you come back, why can't you look at me?" Jon asked as he watched her stare at the floor. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Are you still in love with me? Why can't we just start over again? Go back to the way it was."

"I worry it won't be enough," Sansa said still unable to look up at him, "you hurt me Jon. You don't believe in me."

"How can you say that? I've never believed in anyone more then I believe in you," Jon said finally moving away from the desk and stepping towards her. Sansa didn't move, she held her breath, she wanted so bad for him to touch her, "you know I'll always wait for you, I'll always love you. No matter what I must do, Sansa, I will always try to be there for you."

"I don't know why you always want to send me away," Sansa finally looked at him, the fire of the candles reflecting off her eyes, "how can you love me if you want me gone?"

"You know that isn't true, you know I don't want you away from me, I just get scared," he said now only a couple feet away from her.

"I just want you to trust me, to believe in me, I'm not weak," Sansa stared intensely at him, "I need you to. Because if you don't, how can I believe in myself?"

"You are the strongest person I know, Sansa Stark," Jon said now holding her face in his hands, "it's I who is weak. I am sorry if I made you feel like I thought you were weak. I am nothing without you. Who I am is not who I want to be when you're not around…"

"Jon," Sansa tried to hold back the tears.

"Tell me I didn't lose the love of my life," his forehead leaned against hers, "with every move lately I feel dead. Tell me you're not gone. Sansa, please, I forget how to do this how to be someone's partner…"

"You're blind if you can't see I'll never stop loving you," Sansa breathed, making Jon's skin litter in goosebumps. His lips curled into a soft smile as he closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of her aura, so close to him, finally feeding his own. His movement was swift as he pulled her into his arms, holding her. He inhaled the scent of her hair as she buried her face deep into the furs of his chest. His hands combed through her hair until they found her face so he could lift it, gazing deep into her eyes before hungrily taking her lips for his own.

He missed the feel of her in his arms, the warm heat of her body, and the smell of her essence. She made him feel whole in a way he never thought possible, and sometimes his fear of losing that feeling drove him to push her away. He hated that about himself. Another part of him wondered how someone raised as he was could deserve let alone keep someone like her, the highborn daughter worthy of a prince, but somehow, she always made him feel worthy in the end. She made him feel like the King he was born to be, and the prince he should have been. He could feel her love for him matched his for her, the way she desperately clawed at him trying to pull her closer then he already was, so close their bodies were one.

It wasn't long before they were ripping at each other's clothes, that hunger within needing to feel their flesh against their partners. They were equals in every way, and fit perfectly like a puzzle, sometimes Jon felt like it was a cosmic joke played by the gods… to have grown with his soulmate believing they were half siblings. The biggest joke being they never really saw one another as a sibling nor treated the other as such.

"Gods I've missed you," Jon breathed heavily as he left kissed along Sansa's skin. He could feel her trembling in his arms as he gently laid her down, her desire flushed on the cheeks of her pale skin. Her lips parted in desire as her hands clasped on his back and his neck. She could feel her womanhood already dripping with desire, with lust and passion. Something she never thought she would feel for anyone. The feeling in deep in her woman hood ended in awkward gasp and a hard knee jerk that got Jon in the side startling him as she slightly rolled away, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Sansa laughed, surprising Jon further. This was not the usual reaction he got from her, and was beginning to bruise his ego a little. She placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth to stifle the laugh. Jon bent up to his knees a look on his face that caused her to continue laughing.

"Sansa, what is it?" she could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to control the laughter and give him as straight a face as she could, "I think the… _excitement_ was a bit much for the children. I got quite a few kicks to the lady area, I think they were telling the feelings down there to go away."

Jon's face went almost white as he thought about it, feeling a strange pang of awkwardness. He slowly moved to lay down next to her, the excitement for him wearing down. Sansa bit her lip, her cheeks still read as she watched Jon's quizzical face. She quickly reached over and grabbed his hand placing down on the lowest part of her belly where he could feel the strong flutters of taps ranging around down there almost as if they were trying to dance or kick something away. Jon smiled as he watched her face, seeing the warm glow of motherhood and wonderment on his wife's face. Sansa scooted herself closer so she could lay her head-on Jon's strong chest, her arm wrapping over him, as both his arms now wrapped around her. It was moments like that, feeling the life of his children moving inside his wife, that made reality more real for him. She was giving him the greatest gift of all, not just her love, but a family.

Authors note: so so sorry for the very very long pause. I am going to try and update all or most of the stories this week. Next chapter will have much more action, promise promise. This was sort of a quick filler chapter to let you guys know I am still here and I wont abandon the story until its completion. Remember, review review review. Tell me what you enjoyed, what you would like to see, what you think would work better, any ideas you think would make the story more interesting etc etc.


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle of Dragonstone

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, I hope this chapter has enough lemons. My focus is to the storyline now and so lemons don't pop up in my head as often. I also started a new story, I know I know another new story haha. But this one is a love triangle between Jamie, Sansa, and Jon. It is going to be 90% end game Jonsa but I could be persuaded towards Jamie. Check it out and review, let me know what you think. It's called 'Winter's War- The Dragon, The Wolf, and The Lion' or something like that haha! As always please review review review =]

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Battle for Dragonstone**

Sansa was woken to the sound of silence, her bed was empty, and her mind full of confusion. She sat up her blue eyes searching her strange room. All the rooms in Dragonstone were dark and cold. She missed Winterfell and the strange warmth it brought to her.

Dragonstone was lonely and depressing, she supposed that was what drove Stannis Baratheon mad enough to attack Cersei and Joffrey at Kingslanding. She did enjoy the sound of the ocean though, outside the waves crashed against one another as they rolled onto shore.

The door cracked open, Jon peeked in, bringing a tray of food. He assumed that she must be hungry, her appetite was always changing. Sansa didn't eat enough to Jon lately, but she told him that there just wasn't much room in there with two humans fighting for space in there as well.

"Morning," Jon smiled at her, he loved most how she looked in the mornings, her hair wild and unruly from sleep, her skin glowing and her eyes rested. She was now growing quite huge and she seemed to be even more tired than usual.

"Jon?" she asked looking at him, he looked worried, despite his false smile. His eyes always gave away what he thought, the way his brows would burrow down almost as if trying to hug his eyes, lines creasing on his forehead.

"Yes, Sansa," Jon said almost mockingly as he laid a plate of food beside her. She took a bite of a grape and then a small cheese cube before pushing the plate aside.

"What is wrong?" Sansa asked curiously. Her face now crunching into one of worry.

"Nothing, can't I just dote on my wife?" Jon loved the sound of the word, and he could see by her smile she loved it as much as he did. Jon sat in front of her, eating some meat and cheese, his eyes low. Sansa's hand gently touched his face as she watched him intently.

"I am your wife, you can confide in me," she reminded him, "we are partners in everything in this life."

"Aye, that we are," he leaned over to kiss her cheek. She was quicker then him, meeting his lips with her own. He smiled as she continued to kiss him, trying to coerce him with sweetness to talk to her.

"Well then?" Sansa said peppering him with kisses. His arms were quick around her, pulling her close to him. She giggled her hand reaching up to clasp his neck as he kissed her along her jawline and down her throat, a low wolf like growl escaping his throat. Sansa leaned into him, moaning delightfully at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She knew what he was doing, he was distracting her, and he was doing well.

His hand grasped her hair as the other found her waist pulling her as close as she could with a swollen belly. Jon's hands began to roam her body, causing chills deep inside her, her arms wrapping around his neck. Sansa's heart began to hammer in her chest, her body aching with desire. Her hands found themselves grasping his dark curls.

Before Sansa knew it, Jon had her dress over her head and on the floor. Sansa's hands fumbling at his clothes as he continued to kiss her skin. He gently laid her down as he hovered above her, roaming her body with hungry eyes. The site of her swollen belly only causing him to want her more, knowing she carried within her the children he never thought he would father.

"I want you so bad," Jon growled softly in her ear before nipping at it gently. His hands gliding over her swollen breasts, gently teasing and playing with her hardened nipples.

"As I want you," Sansa moaned biting his shoulder as she felt his hand slide down her side, over her thigh and then between her legs. He was pleased to find that her sex was dripping with desire as much as he was aroused. Sansa gasped, her nails digging into his skin, as his fingers playful glided around the bundle of nerves that would bring her to her peak. Each stroke increasing in pressure and speed, only stopping to feel inside of her, collecting more of her wet desire before continuing.

He could feel it begin to swell as he began to lick and nip at her hard nipples, enjoying how enlarged her breast had become. Sansa could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and she couldn't help but grasp it in her delicate hand enjoying the way he gasped. Her hand moving up and down along his large shaft, trying to keep control of her own overwhelming feeling as he brought her closer and closer to peak.

Sansa was close to the point she couldn't take it anymore, and was quickly on top of Jon. He was pleasantly surprised by her aggressive attack as she guided him into her. Sansa's back arching and her head falling back, her long red hair brushing his legs as she let him enter her slowly. Jon moaned, he enjoyed the wet tightness surround his hard cock. His hands now hooked under her cheeks as he helped her move, his hips thrusting up into her.

Jon watched mesmerized by his beautiful bride, wondering how this was all really his. Sansa was once his sister, he loved her and wanted her, imagined her in almost similar fashion, naked and full of desire for him. The guilt had racked him in his desire, and now she was his bride carrying his children. She thrust her hips back and forth, swirling them to a rhythm that brought her closer to closer.

"Jon," she gasped, shuttering as his fingers went back between her thighs to her sweet spot, stroking as she rode him vigorously. Her hands on his strong chest, nails lightly digging in as she rolled her hips feverously. He felt Sansa finally come to her end as she rocked back, arching once more his hand reaching up to catch hers balancing her before she continued to ride him.

"Gods Sansa," Jon growled squirming bellow her, one hand in hers holding her up, the other now digging into her hip as he slammed up into her hard releasing his seed. Sansa sat there a moment panting heavily, as she leaned forward releasing his hand so that both her hands were on both sides of his head, his cock still inside her now very wet womanhood, as she laid a long kiss on his lips.

Jon's hands finding their way into her hair as he pulled her close, his large arms pulling her body onto his. He could feel the heavy pants of her body as she lay against him, her hair tickling his nose as her head lay on his chest. He wished he could tell her, how much he needed that, how badly he need her. But he didn't want to worry her for what was about to come.

"I love you, Sansa," he said wrapping his arms around her tight as she listened to the sound of his heart.

"I love you, Jon," Sansa said looking up at him, before kissing his neck and then leaning up to kiss his lips. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against his chest.

Jon was quiet as he could as he moved out from under her, covering her naked body with some furs. He kissed her red hair smelling it, before stroking her head gently. He let out a sigh before quietly dressing and leaving to the armory where the men were gearing up for battle. Euron had arrived sooner than they had planned.

* * *

Sansa woke up with Arya sitting at the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she could tell Arya looked worried. Sansa sat up holding the furs to cover her breast. Arya was quick to grab a dress and toss it to her sister so she could dress.

"What is going on?" Sansa asked as she turned to Arya could lace her up. Arya was uncommonly quiet, and this made Sansa worry even more. She turned around, sharply grabbing Arya by the shoulders, "Arya?!"

"I… I am not supposed to say," Arya said looking down away from her sister, "they made me stay behind…"

"Stay behind for what?" Sansa asked more aggressively then intended.

"The Battle," Arya didn't know what else to say, "I want to go, to be Jon's protection, but he refused it. Said it was more important I protect you and the babes."

"Typical Jon, always worried about others when his life is on the line. He is such a bloody idiot!" Sansa said angrily. One hand on her back the other under her stomach as she paced angrily, "he is never going to trust me…"

"Sansa," Arya said firmly, grabbing her sisters arm to stop her pacing.

"What!" Sansa snapped, catching Arya off guard. She knew her sister wasn't the same stuck up perfect lady she was growing up, she knew that Kings Landing and Ramsay changed her, but she hadn't known how much pent up anger Sansa held within.

"You are pregnant! With twins!" Arya pointed at Sansa's protruding belly, "of course he wouldn't want you out there in the middle of a water battle!"

"I don't care! My place is with him!" Sansa felt tears pricking painfully at her eyes. She refused to cry, she spent so much time crying.

"Who is with him?" Sansa asked looking Arya deep in the eyes.

"He left Brienne, the hound, Gendry, and I along with a dozen soldiers to protect you and the Dragon queen," Arya said worriedly.

"Daenerys?" Sansa asked, her eyes dropping to the floor in confusion, "shouldn't she be out there with her dragons?"

"She was, she was riding Drogon when Euron used something that paralyzed him. He hit the ground hard with the dragon queen on him, she is injured pretty badly –"

"How long have I been asleep?" Sansa asked her chest heavily heaving with panic.

"You were slipped something to help you sleep, so that you would sleep through the battle. But it's not going as they planned," Arya couldn't hide her fear, "they hid the dragons, knowing they will send assassins to rid her of them."

"We should be with Daenerys," Sansa said swallowing nervously, she knew that's what Jon would want. Arya was surprised to see Sansa digging through her trunk aggressively, throwing all her gowns and clothes to the floor. She slipped the dress off, putting on riding britches and a grey shirt that had a long train behind it, wolf fur trimming the neck. She then pulled out her hidden bow and arrows, something she hadn't used in quite a while, "let's pray I don't need these…"

"I agree," Arya said as her hand slipped to her sword, needle was now not a tiny thing like Arya, but Gendry had forged it into something equally beautiful but much deadlier.

Sansa and Arya quickly left the room running to the heavily guarded room that the Dragon queen was being attended to. She was shocked to see the condition Danny was in. Tyrion was beside her, a rag to her head, her face different colors of bruises, her arm and side heavily wrapped to stop the bleeding. Daenerys looked up to look at Sansa, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Queen Sansa," Tyrion said looking over to her. She could see the pain in his eyes, she could see how much he loved and admired his queen.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sansa's voice cracked. She looked around to see the hound and Gendry were already posted in the room. She gave them each a weak smile, wondering where Brienne was.

"She has gone to check on the battle, for news," Tyrion answered her unasked question, "we are hoping it will end soon, but we were blindsided."

"The Dragons?" Sansa asked as she watched the poor queen, "who is looking after Drogon?"

"They are locked away in a cave for their protection, we have someone attending to him, he should be fine as it wasn't a far fall for a dragon, but not quite the same a dragon queen," Tyrion's voice shook. She couldn't hear what he was muttering to his queen, but she could imagine what he was saying.

* * *

Jon hit the side of the wall, the ship had flung sideways due to the waves hitting them. This was the worst time to possibly be battling out in open water, but it was too late. A storm had raged outside, gray skies, lightning and thunder, winds that brutally beat at their ships not caring about which side it hit.

The storm was unyielding, it took no side, it cared not whose life it took. He could hear the screams of men in the water as their bodies slammed against the wooden boat, breaking their bones until they drowned. The ocean running red with the blood of both his men and Euron's.

Jon could finally see Euron in sight, he was attacking Theon and his sister's boat, clearly meaning to take their lives before the day's end. Jon commanded his men through the rain and wind to head for his ship, he would aid them, best he could. Jon felt the sting of wind and salt in his eyes as he hollered to his men, as he encouraged them to defend their queen and their home.

Jon felt his shit hit Euron's jolting them forward and him sided ways. He drew his sword as he and his men jumped ships until they landed on the enemy's deck. The sound of steal against steal rang in the air, dancing with the sound of the wind in a sickening tune. It wasn't until Jon was close enough that he saw Theon and his sister had already been fighting Euron, before he could reach them he heard the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh.

Yara held her hands over the spot the blade still lay embedded, her eyes dropping to it in disbelief before looking back up at Theon who let out a yell of pain as he ran to her, taking her into his arms. Jon let out a battle cry as he lifted his sword, distracting Euron enough that Theon could have a moment with his sister.

Yara fell as Theon held her, he cradled to her as he whispered her promises, his tears covering her face as the light left her eyes. Theon let out a great cry as the last of his family left him alone in this world, he rocked her back and forth on his knees as he refused to let her go.

Jon's strides met Euron's, a wicked smile on this strange man's face that made Jon uncomfortable. Euron stepped backwards avoiding his swing, letting him know he wanted to say something. Jon could see through this man reddish beard a huge triumphant grin.

"You may have beaten my army, King of the North, but you missed something," Euron chuckled, the rain clinging to his hair and beard as it did Jon's. Jon looked confused as he squinted through the rain, Euron looked in a direction where one of his ships had already hit the shore of Dragonstone, men already heading into the castle, "They will strip you of everything you love and cherish… so in a sense, I win."

"What have you done?" Jon growled looking back at Euron before yelling at his men to turn back. Jon could see Sansa in his head, her lifeless body slaughtered beside his aunt's mutilated body. Arya. Gendry. Brienne. All of them killed because he was distracted and unprepared. _Sansa._ He let out another heavy swing, this time possessed by something else, Euron unable to keep up as Jon slashed the man in the chest, blood spilling onto his clothes and the deck of the ship. Euron fell to one knee as he looked at Jon, refusing to die, but Jon glared at him as he lifted his sword and dropping it swiftly until Euron's head rolled across the floor.

* * *

Sansa grasped Arya to her as she heard the warning bells, the castle had been breached, and they had not enough men. Tyrion laid his head on his queen's shoulder, he knew if he was to die, it would be beside his queen.

"We will not die this day," Sansa said firmly to her sister, before looking to the hound, "we will survive…"

"Damn right little bird," The hound growled as he lifted his sword. Sansa kissed Arya's head and sent her with Gendry as she opened the door to step into the hall. She could hear men running up the stairs and she was quick to fit her arrow with a bow, releasing them as the men came into view. She was surprised how her muscle memory seemed to be good, as she took down one man after the other.

Gendry, Arya, and The hound stood beside her taking out those who got close, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Sansa used her bow the best she could to take down any enemies, but they were over taking them. Sansa felt panic as she was shoved into the wall, unable to stop the men coming, her eyes stung and grew hazy as she began to pray, feeling pain swell in her belly. She could see Arya and Gendry being outnumbered, the hound found himself with a sword in his side, but he did not stop.

Everything became white as the pain raised like flames engulfing her before she let out a scream like no other. A white light bursting from within her body expelling out taking out those around her, knocking even her kin to the ground as the force of it sent her backwards herself. Sansa knew it was the twins, they could feel her fear, and for a moment she feared what she carried inside of her.

Sansa drifted off, laying on the cold stone ground of the castle, a beautiful dream coming to her. Something was guiding her, telling her what she needed to do. When she finally came to, she could hear a ringing in her ear, as Arya shook her and yelled at her. Sansa was trying to get over the beautiful feeling of the dream she had, the peace, the wonder.

"I need to go…" Sansa said softly, muttering to herself. Arya was confused as she took her sisters hand to help her up.

"You need to lay down Sansa," she said as the others crowded her.

"The babies," Sansa said holding her hand down on her belly, "they are guiding me…"

"You are making no sense," Arya said as Sansa began to walk away from her. The others followed her, trying to stop her.

Sansa had left castle, walking through the sand in the opposite side of the battle, the ships were finally starting to return and yet she did not go to see if her husband was alive. Arya was concerned as she looked at the Hound, he shook his head and shrugged following the delirious girl. Sansa finally came to the edge of the water, facing old Valeria. Sansa started walking to the water, Arya grabbing at her but then stopped moving when she saw the water parting for Sansa. The other hesitantly followed as they walked the ground left behind from the removed water.

When finally, they had made it all the way to the island of old Valeria, they were surprised to see that Sansa had led them to a path unburnt and destroyed by the Doom that befell Valeria. Sansa looked back at them and smiled, but Sansa didn't look like herself, it was as if someone else was in control of her body. They watched hesitantly as Sansa's walked further into the island, guided by her dream, and finally the others followed.

* * *

Jon had reached land, running into the castle to search for his family and friends. Danny and Tyrion were still hidden in her room, a hundred men dead outside the door way, but no Sansa or Arya to be found. Jon was concerned as he finally found Brienne, inured but alive. Together the heard from another soldier about what they had seen, Queen Sansa and her company had walked into the ocean towards Old Valeria, that the water had parted for them.

Jon's head swam with intensity, his wife was alive, but what he heard was insane. He had to find her, and if she was in the ocean, she could drown or worst. So, with swiftness Jon ran to his ship and sailed towards old Valeria hoping to find them.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the rushed ending, I had to hurry and get this up since I am almost done with work which means no more internet. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed… next chapter will get weird but good weird, and we will finally get to meet the twins and find out more about their mysterious fate!


	23. Chapter 23: The Cave Part 1

Authors note: SO most of this is based off some videos I saw on youtube, about whether the seasons are scientific or magic in Westeros. I learned some rather interesting information about how subtle but alive magic has been. So, some of this may seem super fantastical and so unreal, but so was Melisandre giving birth to a black smoke demon thingy that killed Renly. So, I decided to take what I saw and come up with something different to bring things sort of into a circle? Well. you shall see what I mean soon enough. Anyways, review review review! It keeps me motivated.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Cave Part one**

Sansa disappeared into the wild brush of Valeria, the ruins around her speaking to her along the way. Whispers surrounded her as she made her way, feeling the pulsing light tethered to the strange feeling in her belly. Her friends followed behind her, trying to talk her out of this, for there were many dangers. Valeria was said to be toxic from the destruction and doom that fell upon it, but it would appear one small path remained open for the day that what laid inside Valeria would finally be needed.

Not far behind her Jon and Ser Davos led several men after Sansa and companies trail, wondering what led the new bride of King Jon's to wander into such dangerous territory. Jon feared the worst. But at the same time, he felt something strange, the same feeling he felt at Dragonstone, almost a belonging, like he belonged there.

Arya tried repeatedly to reason with Sansa, but there was no way to do so, Sansa was almost as if she was not there… possessed by something else. The overgrowth of the once beautiful city grew wild and untamed as it over took the old ruins of what once were cities, homes, and buildings. The group was in awe at the beauty. Magic swirled around them, buzzing in the air, so surreal and alive.

It seemed they followed Sansa forever in her journey when she brought them to a cave. Sansa turned to look at them and smiled, "I have always followed my faith, prayed when I needed, seeked solace in prayer, and did what I always thought right. One day I stopped praying. I stopped believing. I Stopped hoping. But I now know there is more to this world then what my despair had deprive me of, so I must go and seek redemption, but I will not make you follow me for I do not know what I will find. I only know this is what I must do."

The others looked at each other as Sansa entered the dark cave, only her faith and hope to guide her, Arya was the first to follow her sister with Brienne, always loyal to the end, but not long after the other followed suit. Sansa led the others deep into the cave where a light finally began to show. Within the center of the cave laid a old Dragons layer, filled with beautiful treasure.

"Look, Arya," Gendry said lifting a sword, "Valerian steel…"

"Dragon glass too!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of beautiful shiny black stones the glistened like black diamonds. They watched as Sansa kneeled in the center where a beautiful pond rested with a small waterfall from the ceiling as she began to pray.

"Everything we need to fight the white walkers, it's here," Brienne turned in astonishment as she observed the cavern full of steel and stones, beautiful gowns, blankets, golden cups. It appeared this was where the Valerians left tributes to their gods before everything was destroyed.

Sansa let out a load moan in pain as she fell forward onto her hands and knees, one hand finding its way to her belly to cradle it. It wasn't long after that a scream escaped her lips, startling her companions. Brienne was quickly to her lady's side as Arya watched for a moment, unsure of what was happening.

"What is it Lady Sansa?" Brienne asked crouched beside the woman she vowed her life to.

"The babies, I think," she moaned crying out in pain, "sweet mercy it hurts! Make it stop, please!"

"Oh shit…" Arya dropped the golden crown she had been playing with as she stared at her sister and stumbled towards Sansa as she asked Brienne, "have you ever delivered… babe…babies?"

"No, you?" Brienne asked nervously.

"No… but I remember watching mother helping out occasionally with birthing of the ladies in the castle, mostly servants who had no one."

"Then I suppose you have more knowledge then I Lady Arya," Brienne tried to rub Sansa's back and sooth her as she continued to cry out.

"Uh… Sansa," Arya said squatting next to her sister. She then looked to Gendry and The Hound, "I need some of those cloths and blankets please…"

"Of course," Gendry said as he gathered as many things as he could along with The Hound. Arya made a small bed and pillow for her sister.

"Here, Sansa, try laying down," Arya shook nervously, her nerves getting the best of her, she knew that birthing a baby was not easy for most women with a proper midwife there, most died, and Sansa was birthing two babies with no midwife. Arya wished Jon was there, she knew he would never forgive her if anything happened to Sansa.

"Arya," Sansa whimpered as she laid down at her sister's request, her stomach cramping and twisting in pain as it prepared for the arrival of the children within her.

"Yes, Sansa, I'm here," Arya tried to control he voice, but it shook uncontrollably, "Gendry get me something to cover my… my sister with!"

"I'm scared," Sansa's eyes were full of tears as her lips trembled, thinking of Jon's mother and how she died, how their father was the only one to console Lyanna as she died, "promise me… promise me Arya. Promise me they will be okay, you will make sure they are no matter what."

"Of course, I promise," Arya tried to not let her eyes tear up, she was strong and never cried never showed her emotions, but she was truly frightened. She had so little family left. Sansa let out another gut wrenching scream as she gripped Arya's arm hard, "Hound…"

"Sandor," Sansa corrected through gritted teeth.

"Breathe Sansa, breathe… deep breaths," Arya said as she looked back at The Hound. In a mocking tone she continued, " _Sandor,_ could you please hold Sansa's hand so she can squeeze it off rather then my arm?"

"Aye, your little arms already so small and breakable, what a pitty it'd be," Sandor snarled as he sat beside Sansa. His eyes moved from Arya, changing from irritated to a strange kind of compassion Arya didn't expect The Hound capable of when he looked at Sansa, "how's Little Bird doing?"

"It hurts so much," Sansa cried, trying to strong as her small hand found his large hand. He winced as her hand squeezed his, and at that moment Arya could see he loved Sansa, she was probably the only person he ever loved.

"Aye, Little Bird, did you think pushing a baby out would be a picnic?" He said with a small chuckle, hoping to make her smile, "you'll be fine, your strong."

"Owwww!" Sansa screamed out again, squeezing his hand so hard he flinched, causing a small snicker from Arya. Arya collected water in a golden bowl and some towels, at the corner of her eye watching as The Hound took his free hand, and smoothed it over Sansa's hair to comfort her.

"You just hang in there, Sansa," he seemed to struggle saying her name, a fear in his eyes.

"I can't have them, not now, not without Jon," Sansa cried closing her eyes wondering where her husband was.

"Dontcha worry now just lay back and keep on breathing," Sandor said quietly.

"Sansa, you will be fine," Arya said as she laid the water beside her sister and gently wiped the sweat from her sister's forehead. It seemed like forever this went on, until finally they heard feet echoing down the cavern. Arya stayed with Sansa as Sandor got up to join Brienne and Gendry as they stood ready to protect their Queen.

"Your Grace," Brienne was the first to say as she fell to a knee and bowed as Jon emerged with his crew.

"Brienne, where is…" Jon acknowledged Brienne as he finally then spotted Sansa on the ground with Arya beside her.

"How long has she been like this?" Jon asked as he ran to her, falling to his knees beside her.

"Jon," Sansa cried, her wet hair sticking to her sweaty red face. He could see she was in a great amount of pain.

"Her contractions are really close together, but it's been a couple hours now of this," Arya said looking to Jon, "the babies just don't seem to be coming out."

"Thankfully I've been unfortunate enough to have to aid in a few births in my time," Ser Davos admitted with a sigh, knowing it was usually frowned upon for a man to be present for any birth, "the most successful ones have actually been in the water. Perhaps we can have her grace rest in the water for a little to help with the pushing?"

"Aye, of course," Jon nodded looking to his wife, "let's get you into the water…"

"Okay," Sansa whimpered, her arms clinging around Jon's neck as he lifted her into his arms taking her into the water. Arya was behind Sansa letting her rest against her, as Jon was beside her with Davos. They were not far into the water, enough they were able to sit down or kneel but she was mostly submerged.

"Do you mind if I see… you know… the queens… down there," Ser Davos looked more uncomfortable than ever before as Jon watched her advisor blankly trying to decide whether her modesty was even a question over her life.

"Whatever it takes," Jon snapped as he took Sansa's hand in his, his other hand stroking her hair as he whispered how much he loved her.

"Alrighty your grace, you need to push," Ser Davos said as he sat in front of her open legs, Sansa let out another holler of pain as she pushed as hard as she could. Sansa panted exhausted in pain, "Again…"

"You have to push Love, you can do this, you're so strong," Jon shook as he stared deep in her eyes, Sansa nodded watching him back, her perfection, her soul mate, her true love, and she pushed, she pushed for him, for their children, for everything they built, "good, good job Sansa."

"I see the head," Ser Davos said with relief as Sansa pushed again, exhaustion beginning to take her. Finally, they heard a cry and out came their first child, a little boy. Jon looked at the boy for a moment and smiled before looking back at Sansa.

"You did it love, a beautiful boy," Jon couldn't hold back the tears that shed from his eyes. Laughing with Sansa who seemed to relax for a moment as she leaned into a silent and terrified Arya. Davos took a black and red blanket from Gendry and wrapped the babe, handing him to Brienne. Sansa pushed back against Arya as she let out another scream her hand clutching her stomach, pain rippling through her.

"Jon! It hurts… I can't!" she screamed trying to get up, as if she was done with birthing.

"Sansa no," Jon said grasping her, helping Arya secure her down, "you aren't done yet…"

"I'm so tired," Sansa cried exhausted. The pain so overbearing and painful that Sansa was overwhelmed.

"I know," Jon said stroking her face, as he gently laid a kiss on her cheeks.

"It hurts so much," she continued. He just nodded his understanding, he knew deep down he could never make her do this again.

"You can do this, I know you," he encouraged smiling at her, a Jon like smile, the kind she loved and adored.

"Okay," Sansa said unsure as she prepared for more pain and to push. Sansa let out another scream as she squeezed Jon's hand, pushing as hard as she could the remaining human being within her. Jon looked to Ser Davos who had a horrified look on his face, he then looked to the water which seemed to have gone red around her, she was losing too much blood.

"Do something!" Jon demanded of Davos who was way out of his element.

"You gotta keep pushing, we gotta get her out now," Ser Davos demanded of Sansa. Jon looked to Sansa who had gone quiet, her eyes closed.

"Sansa?" Jon asked his face slowly dropping. She stirred a little but then stopped moving all together, "Sansa!"

"Jon?" Arya asked nervously not wanting to look at her sisters face who had gone from red with exertion to pale white.

"The baby your grace, she is stuck," Ser Davos said with a shaky voice. Jon looked up slowly at his advisor his face white and mouth open in shock and confusion, "Arya I need you here, I need your small hands…"

"Jon," Arya said teary eyed as she looked at her brother, he may not have been her birth brother but he was her brother none the less and the pain on his face crushed her. Jon just took Sansa into his arms slowly.

"Sansa?" he asked quietly, his free hand moving her limp face around, "Sansa… Sansa!"

"I need you to reach inside and grasp the babe firmly, she can't breathe and she is stuck," Ser Davos said to a wide eyed and terrified Arya.

"Fuck!" Sandor hit the wall with his fist before leaving the cave to go release his anger. He couldn't see anymore, he couldn't acknowledge the loss of his Little Bird.

"Oh Gods," Arya fumbled as she shakily stuck her hands up inside of her sister to grasp the baby who was trying to get out, "I got it!"

"Good, good job, now pull her out slowly but do not hesitate as she is losing air," Ser Davos looked at Arya intensely and then when she was looking back down he looked to his King who watched them with a blank stare.

It felt like forever but within seconds they heard the second cry of a little girl. Davos let out a sigh as he sunk back against his feet, Arya holding the crying naked child in her shaky blood covered hands – horror stuck on her face. Brienne quickly handed the crying baby boy to Gendry who had been silent in shock, and then was quick to take the crying new baby girl from Arya's shaky hands. Arya's eyes locked on her lifeless sister.

"Sansa – they are here," Jon's voice broke as his fingers brushed at her face, "wake up. You can wake up now…"

"Jon," Ser Davos stood and walked to his king, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Jon yelled pushing his hand from him as he pulled Sansa's body further into his, his face burying into her wet tangled red hair, desperate sobs as he yelled, "No! Sansa! Wake up! It's time to wake up! Gods' please!"

"Jon…" Arya cried crawling to him, placing her head in her sister's lap. Jon tried to hold her head up as it kept falling over, her body unmoving.

"The children should feel their mothers skin, at least once," Ser Davos said softly to Jon who cried cradling his wife.

"She's going to wake up! Just wait!" Jon yelled, rocking her, "She's just tired…"

"No, your grace – I'm afraid she won't," Ser Davos hated saying this, Arya's sobs growing deeper, "what would she want you to do – "

"She would want you to protect the babies," Arya sobbed looking up at Jon. Jon couldn't move or think, his body frozen as if he too had died – in a way he had. Losing Sansa was a loss he never felt before, he had held Ygritte briefly when she died and his heart had sunk, but his love for her could never compare for the love he felt for Sansa.

* * *

Authors note: So sorry to leave it here… had to give a good cliff hanger! Anyways, review review review! =D You are all so awesome and I appreciate your support.


	24. Chapter 24: Life and Death

**Chapter 24: The Cave part 2 - Life and Death**

* * *

Jon sat lifeless on the edge of the water, his clothes wet, both drenched in water… and blood. Was this a curse he was born with? To kill those he loved most, to leave them dead in their own blood. _Fire and Blood – that is the Tagaryen way. Perhaps I get this curse from them._ Jon couldn't help but let his thoughts go dark.

His soul tarnished black, like the vows he spoke and the vows he broke. _Maybe that's why I am cursed – the gods knew I'd break my vows. But why punish Sansa. Why leave her children motherless? It's a curse one I wish on no one. Sansa._

His eyes drifted to his wife, she lay pale and lifeless against a red eyed Arya as they held the children against Sansa to feel their mother and sooth them one last time before they wrapped and moved her body. Her red hair like fire stuck to her pale skin – _even in death she looks like a goddess._

Jon shivered under his wet clothes, the dirt on his face streaked with silent tears for what he had just lost. He couldn't move, he was frozen, hoping time itself would freeze or even rewind. A gust of wind sent another strange chill down his spine, but this was different. The sound of feet echoed quickly down the hall, quiet and small, like a woman.

Jon turned to see fire red hair, for a moment thinking he saw Sansa. But soon her face morphed into that of the Red Witch Melisandre. She didn't even look at him, feeling a warm breeze as she skirted past him to where Sansa lay with her twins at her pale chest.

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked swiftly, venom and pain laced in her shaky voice.

"Move aside little wolf," Melisandre spoke smoothly. Arya gripped her dead sisters body tighter, not wanting to let her defile it.

"You will not have her," Arya hissed – pulling her sister closer if possible.

"Move aside, please," Melisandre said with eyes that glittered. Arya found herself speechless as she laid her sister in the water, "Jon… come."

"Jon?" Arya questioned standing, small, and wet beside her sister. Jon could see the fear in his little sister's brown eyes, her mouth agape in wonder and worry – full of question.

Jon stood walking silently passed Arya and to the red witch, surprised as she removed her necklace revealing her true self. She looked up once at Jon the prince who was promised and laid her necklace across Sansa's thin pale neck. From the necklace a glow began to take over merging Sansa and her children until they were a blinding light that looked to be of white fire.

"Jon," Melisandre spoke softly in a old crones voice, her strength wavering as she gave her magic to finish her life's mission – bringing her part in their tale to an end, "you must reach inside of them…"

"Do what - ?!" Jon asked appalled and terrified.

"Look deep into the center, you will see what you need to do," Melisandre laid beside Sansa, her life slowly leaving her body.

Jon did as the old woman had suggest, looking into the center of the glowing light – stunned by what he saw. He saw his twins grown. Beautiful and powerful… the last of their kind. Gods reborn into the world to bring nature back to its normal order. With this final act the gods would live on and die within his children, finally ending the cycle of magic in the world. When Jon's children are buried all magic will have ceased from the world. Jon could see something calling to him in the light, and so he reached for it the light. His hands feeling the cold sting of metal as his hand gently grasped it, pulling it from the blinding light.

As the blade appeared from the light they heard a gasp of air, a last call for life, as Sansa flung forward, grasping at the children at her chest. Heavy pants controlled her body as she looked around bewildered. Jon dropped the sword from his hand as he fell to his knees beside Sansa pulling her into his arms, kissing her hair as he felt her sob against his chest. Arya ran to them wrapping her arms around her family, grateful to have them back once more, her sobs loud for one who never cried.

"The Lord of Light's final gift to win this battle, I can feel my magic fading as my lord becomes one with your children's souls," Melisandre spoke softly as the old woman crouched beside the beautiful sword glistening upon the ground. The steel was a blue but in the center, was a fire ember gold, it was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen, "and with the Lightbringer comes the lord of lights final gift to his children. His final sacrifice. As long as your children draw breath, the magic in this world will contain the magic of all the gods old and new, it will be your greatest advantage against the Night Kings army."

"It magnificent," Brienne said looking at the blade, she went to touch it but was burned upon contact.

"Jon," Sansa moaned softly, still cradled in his arms, "I saw what is to come, and I am afraid…"

"Do not be, I will make sure I never lose you again," Jon tilted her head so he could look her deep in her eyes, "I will NEVER lose you again."

"It's not me I fear for," she shook beside him, "its you I fear losing. What is coming is far greater then any war ever fought."

"Do not fear, Milady," Melisandre kneeled beside Jon and Sansa, handing Jon the sword, "this will give him the strength he needs. He still has magic on his side even as it slowly bleeds into the young children. This is why the Night King wanted your children so badly, they provided the very thing needed to make this war a fair fight."

"Jon," Sansa whispered closing her eyes and leaning into his chest, exhaustion had over taken her, "I couldn't get to you, I tried but I could not."

"You are here now, Arya take the babes," Jon commanded his little sister, he was grateful that his marriage to Sansa made him and Arya true brother and sister once more, even if only it be brother in law. Arya did as she was commanded, taking the babes and handing one to Brienne. Jon scooped his wife into his arms and held her as he walked her out of the cave and back to the ship he had come on. He sent men to fetch as much of the Valerian steel and dragon glass. They had what they need to prepare, for battle was nearer then they were truly ready for.

* * *

It had felt like eternity they were on the water sailing back to Dragonstone, even though they were not far, Jon watched Sansa sleep for a very long time, the waves rocking the boat almost lulling him into a sleep, despite the racket on the top deck as they celebrated their victory. Jon observed the warm flush of pink in his wife's cheeks, flash backs of the pale lifeless corpse she previously had been, all pink flushed from her pale cheeks. He watched as her chest rose and fell in rhythm, her red hair dry now but knotted and out of order. It would make sense she would be the one to birth gods no one else could ever be more special or worthy, not to Jon.

Despite the many insistences from others, Jon had not seen or held his children yet, he could no bare to leave his Sansa's side. A knock on the door disrupted Jon's deep thoughts, allowing himself a moment to glance at his little sister. Rugged and wild, but also tender in the way she looked at him, the way she delicately held and protected two little crying babies in her arms.

"I understand your desire to be alone with Sansa, to not leave her side, but these children, YOUR children need to eat," Arya tried to remain unfrazzled as she had looked after the crying twins for what felt like eternity.

"Sansa is asleep," Jon snapped looking from her to his wife.

"She will understand if you wake her," Arya snapped back, "you cannot deprive them any longer. You are a father now too, Jon, not just a husband."

"Arya?" Sansa stirred, waking from the loudness in her sister's voice fueled by her temper.

"Yes, sister, it is I," Arya said walking to her. Sansa slowly sat up, her body aching, for she had been dead and frozen before she was gifted back life. The gift she was to receive for giving a human life to the gods as they made their final sacrifice for the world they fought over. Sansa's eyes watered, but her cheeks lifted with her smile when she looked at the two children in her sister's arms.

"Are they…" Sansa couldn't finish the words, her hands falling to her stomach where she once carried life. She reached out shakily for them, her eyes pricking hot tears as she took first her daughter from Arya, and then her son. Jon got up and walked to her bedside, kneeling beside them, watching as his wife held their children. She looked at him, tears now down her cheeks, "They are beautiful. They are so beautiful."

"They are," he nodded, but his eyes did not leave hers. He didn't need to look at them to confirm her question, how could they not be beautiful.

"Yes, very, and very hungry," Arya hinted, even though the babies had stopped crying when their mother finally held them.

"Of course," Sansa said in horror, how long had they gone without food? Sansa blushed as she looked at Jon and Arya. Arya laughed understanding what her concern was.

"I used to watch mother feed Rickon, I can help you," Arya said sitting beside her sister. Sansa smiled at her sister, how much she had grown, and how close they finally had grown together. "Jon why don't you go take a walk while we work on feeding them…"

"I am not…" Jon began before Sansa interjected.

"It's fine," Sansa said to Arya, she was slightly embarrassed to do this in front of Jon, but she didn't want him to leave her either. Arya helped position both the babies before loosening Sansa's gown and awkwardly helping her sister reveal her swollen breast, Arya continued to help get the little babes attacked as their little mouths frantically moved around trying to locate the source of their food until contact was made with Sansa's nipples. Sansa squeaked and jumped when the first one latched onto her nipple, and not to long after her other child managed to latch on, desperately sucking making little gulping sounds that sounded like gentle sighs.

Sansa looked down at them, her face slowly creeping into a smile as she observed the beautiful children latched to her chest. It was a strange, and slightly uncomfortable feeling, but was also quite exhilarating and exciting. She had dreamed of seeing her babies faces, of holding them in her arms, of feeling their skin against her own. She swallowed deeply trying to hold back more tears, before she looked up at Jon, whose face looked surprised and in awe at what he was witnessing. His hand gently stroked Sansa's face and landed gently first upon his daughter and then gently on his son.

"Sansa," was all Jon could manage to say as he looked up at his beautiful wife. She just smiled at him, understanding his emotions. Finally, the sounds slowed down and eventually came to a stop as they fell asleep in their mother's arms, still phantom chugging here and there. Sansa giggled each time they did it before finally unlatching herself.

"Jon," Sansa finally spoke as she looked to Jon and then to their babies. He understood she wanted him to hold them, but he was afraid, afraid he would break them. Jon hesitated before finally lifting the first one, trying to mimic the way Sansa had adjusted their other child. He looked down at the beautifully small tiny wrinkly creature he had made with Sansa, something he thought he would never do in his whole life, something he thought he would never want. Now he understood what his uncle Benjen meant, and he was sorry his uncle never got to truly experience it.

Jon took the other babe from Sansa so she could rest some more before the babes woke up hungry again. They were so light and little but they felt so heavy to him, as he worried about the father he would be to them. He felt the ship come to a stop as they reached Dragonstone again, the boat rocking abruptly. Now It was time to forge weapons and prepare for the battle ahead of them. Now he had more than just Sansa to protect, he had children to protect now to. Special children, the kind the Night King wanted.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry that took longer then planned, I wrote something didn't life it, and then saw a cool video with some theories and then kind of made my own twist of it. I liked the idea that the sacrifice to give them more a fair fight would be to rid the world of magic essentially. All that is magical is used to create the sword to defeat the night king and in return the gods get to form and find a human life along side their children. No more magic will be born into the world, and though while the kids grow their will still be magic, by the time the children pass on, magic will died out as well. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will review review review! They keep me going and thank you to the awesome souls who have reviewed already, you are the real MVPs... soon we will see some of Little Finger again ;)


	25. Chapter 25: Home is Calling

Authors note: Quick short update chapter… just so I don't leave anyone hanging especially since the new season has begun. I promise next chapter will be much longer. I got a second job plus been focusing on a more recent story which is sort of a love triangle Jonsa and Jainsa or whatever they call it. Check it out if you're interested, its already got five chapters… don't hate it just cause Jamie is Jon's rival I thought it would be fun to give someone alive to give Jon a run for his money. I do take into consideration votes on who the winner will be for the lovely Sansa though my bias is still going to be Jonsa.

Chapter 25: Almost time

* * *

Sansa slept peacefully in the room of the castle. Jon had been busy helping Gendry find capable blacksmith to help forge new weapons for the battle. Arya was tasked with getting Daenerys troops and their own ready to face the harsh winter. Brienne was by Sansa's side day and night, hardly sleeping. Jon couldn't be more grateful for someone like her, especially in this time. The hound was not far from Sansa either, he knew that Sandor loved Sansa too, in a way he didn't imagine the hound could love anyone.

Jon would routinely take his little babes to visit their great aunt, something about their presence that helped her heal quickly. Her part in their story was not yet done, and he couldn't be more grateful to have one living family member. There was a small comfort in knowing that he wasn't the last living Targaryen, and he felt a sadness that Daeny had to feel this way for so long.

"Our family shall live on through them now," Daenerys would tell Jon as she looked at the sweet babies before her. Hair had begun to grow on their little bald heads, one of pure white like ice and the other a deep red like fire, "you fulfilled the prophecy of fire and ice after all…"

"I suppose," Jon smiled at his aunt who could not hide her sadness, she thought of the boy she lost and had been robbed of, and longed to hold him once more.

"You did good nephew," Daeny smiled, "I shall enjoy watching them grow into strong little Targaryen's."

"They will have a strong aunt to guide them," Jon smiled as she handed back the babies who stirred gently.

"They look much like you," she commented.

"I think they look like their mother," he smiled as he studied their faces, "I never thought I wanted this. I never thought I would get this."

"You deserved it even before you found out you were a Targaryen," Daenerys reassured him, "you have done well."

"I'm afraid to leave them alone, to leave Sansa alone, there is so much left to do," Jon sighed, finally looking away from his children.

"They will never be alone," she reassured him. Jon just nodded, but the threat ahead was not something to take lightly.

* * *

Sansa was asleep still when Jon walked in, he had given the twins to a wet nurse, two children constantly hungry was a lot for someone who had just been brought back from the dead. Now something else he and his wife had in common. He watched her for a while, she seemed so at peace, but what he loved the most was watch her deep breaths… breaths of life.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me?" Sansa peaked from one eye, "or come and join me?"

"Aye, if you'll have me," Jon teased.

"You must hurry, for my husband may appear and catch us," she teased back, opening both eyes.

Jon climbed under the large fur beside her, something he hadn't really had time to do of late, but everything was now running smoothly and they would soon be returning home to Winterfell and to Bran.

"Your husband must be a very lucky man," he sighed into her hair. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I've been so exhausted," she whispered, "I haven't been myself."

"You did push two human beings out of you, and then died and then came back to me," Jon kissed her hair holding her close, the reality of her nearly dying being too much, "the fact your exhausted is to be expected."

"When do we leave for home?" Sansa asked rubbing her face in his neck, her warm breath sending goosebumps all over. He wanted her so badly, but knew that her body was still healing.

"Soon, I promise," Jon said thinking about what awaited them at home. He worried that they would arrive to late and there would be nothing left.

"Brienne said she finally heard from Jamie, he managed to reclaim the Lannister army, they will meet us half way," Sansa looked up at Jon, admiring the man she got to marry.

"And hear I thought you were catching your rest and regaining your strength," Jon teased.

"Yes, well I gossip doesn't sit idle for no man or woman," Sansa joked. Jon tilted her chin up and looked down at her.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sansa," he said before kissing her lips gently.

"Well what else is there to do other than sleep when my husband is busy being a King and hero?" Sansa chuckled softly.

"Just hurry and get better," Jon said not wanting to burden her with his fears. The closer it came time to travel home the more he worried about what was to come.

"Well just stay with me until I fall asleep then?" Sansa asked with a yawn, Jon nodded, kissing her hair and breathing it in. Slowly his wife fell asleep in his arms.

After she was fast asleep Jon snuck away to meet with Arya and Gendry to get an update on the weapons. He also sparred with Arya and others who wanted his guidance. Jon had much to do and little time. It was then he realized that they had a few more days before they would be ready to leave – and then they would be heading back for Winterfell.

Authors note: The head home in the next chapter! I will try to wrap this story up as Game of thrones has started and I have started focusing on my most recent story which is a Jamie/Sansa and Jon/Sansa love triangle… but between us she will always choose Jon so its more of a Jamie causes Jon some frustration haha!


	26. Chapter 26: Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 26: Ghosts of the Past**

The journey had been long and tedious as they braved the ocean waters, especially closing in on Winterfell and facing the changing of the weather. Before they knew it they had hit land and were packing carriages for the remaining journey home. Sansa took a few steps into the snow, listening to the crunch as her feet sunk a little. Her eyes grazed over the solid white land that stretched on further then her eyes could take her. She released her breath into the wind - watching as it turned into icy smoke. _Home._

Sansa bounced her newborns in her arms before their nanny smiling at her took one of the babes to place in a warm basket. Sansa kissed her daughter before she was placed beside her brother in the basket. Sansa rubbed her hands together before wrapping her arms around herself, searching for Arya and the others who had gone to prepare for the rest of the short journey on foot.

"I've got it from here your grace," the sweet middle aged woman smiled, gray hair starting to invade her dark hair that was strung up into a tight bun.

"Thank you, Margaret," Sansa placed her gloved hand on the nice woman's upper arm. She couldn't deny she was glad she finally let Jon get her help with the twins. Sansa was stubborn in the care of her newborns, but Jon had reminded her that it was okay to accept help. She was a Queen now after all, and she would be needed. She knew he was right, her mother had always told her of such simply as a Lord's Lady – her mother had nurses and nannies for them growing up as well.

Sansa followed behind Margaret to their carriage, where one of their servants had helped the woman in and handed her the basket to be safely tucked at her side. Sansa smiled strangely giddy with raw emotion at being home. So much had happened since she had left to chase down Jon, and now they finally return home together again – a family. Not the sham family they were raised to believe, but as husband and wife with children of their own. She imagined walking through the gates to see her father and mother standing on the balcony near the entrance of their court yard with their arm around Rickon as they awaited greeting Sansa, Arya, and Jon. She imagined them embracing her, and cooing over the newest Stark additions.

Sansa let out a small sobbed breath as she climbed into the carriage, letting go of her illusion. Ned and Catelyn were dead, and Rickon… was dead. They would not be waiting there for them to welcome them home. Sansa closed the door behind her and sat back into the carriage wondering where Jon had gone too. He promised to ride with her, but she reminded herself he was a King and there was a war to come which meant he was needed elsewhere. So with a final sigh she closed her eye and slipped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sansa was abruptly awoken to her door flying open and Arya's excited voice tearing her from her dreams of summer. They had finally arrived back home, back to Winterfell and their castle. Arya took one of the babes from the basket, and so Sansa grabbed the other against their caretakers protest. Sansa couldn't deny the older lady was devoted to her job and easing Sansa's burdens, and probably because Jon told her to. Her eyes burned with the bright lights of snowfall on her home grounds, the cold wind whipping at her and nipping at her face.

"Look little Robb! This is where your uncle King Robb, and your grandfather Nedd use to rule," Arya said bouncing the little silver haired boy in her arms as she pointed out places of her childhood. Sansa smiled as she kissed Margaery's pink cheek while the little red haired princess looked at her mother with purple eyes. Arya walked to Sansa and kissed her niece's little wisps of red hair and cooed at her, "hello there little Lilly-Cat!"

"Lilly-Cat?" Sansa asked slightly taken aback.

"Yes, short for Lyanna Catelyn. It's what I want to call her," Arya looked at Sansa like she was silly for asking, "You're the one who had to choose such ridiculously long names!"

"Okay then, what is little Robb's name then?" Sansa asked trying to hold back her smirk of amusement.

"Hm. Let me think of one!" Arya said as she stroked the boys white silver hair.

"You do that," Sansa chuckled before her care taker had caught up to them and whisked the children to take them to the nursery that had been put together for their arrival.

"Want to race?" Arya asked with a sly smile.

"Where's my horse?" Sansa smiled back as she ran after her sister to the stables. Too long had they been away from home and the paths they knew by heart. They did not wait for the stable boy to saddle their horses as they leaped on bareback and barreled out of the stables while people scattered frantically to avoid being ran over. Sansa's beautiful dapple gray mare bound swiftly passed Arya's as its legs stretched out and tore at the snow and earth. The wind hit their faces and bit painfully, but both women welcomed it as they felt more alive than ever. For a moment they truly felt like they were home, and like the world just might be okay.

"Sansa!" Arya shouted trying to catch up to her sister as the trees began to vanish, and they ended up in a clearing. Sansa pulled back nearly falling off her horse when one of the three dragon's let out a loud roar, its mouth full of daggers nearly removing Sansa from her horse. To avoid the tail of another Sansa let go of her horse and went crashing into the cold earth, tumbling from the force of gravity. Arya leaped from her horse to help Sansa off the horse as they slowly began to walk away from the flesh eating dragons. Arya didn't look at Sansa and spoke softly, "shit, Sansa, are you okay?"

"I don't know yet," she responded not able to take her eyes off the dragons. She hadn't really been this close to them.

"Sansa," a familiar voice came from between the dragons. Soon long white hair appeared from behind a black large dragon.

"Queen Daenerys," Sansa said breathing heavily as her words caught in her chest from fear and exhaustion.

"They will not harm you," the dragon queen confirmed, "not while I am here. What are you doing out here?"

"We went for a ride," Arya said still holding her sister up.

"Perhaps one of these days I shall join you ladies," Daeny stroked her dragon's scales as she walked towards Sansa and Arya.

"Aye, but I fear your dragon would frighten our horses," Arya mentioned as she looked at the size of the beasts. The dragon queen chuckled.

"I did not mean with my dragons. I can ride a horse as well," she had finally approached the girls.

"Of course," Sansa smiled at her as she used Arya to balance herself a little – her leg sore from the fall.

"You must be cold out here; will you not go to the castle?" Arya asked curiously before calling to the horses to return.

"I must tend to my children," Daenerys said with a smile, "though I do fear I know only myself here. I am a stranger."

"You are welcome. I assure you," Sansa said as her horse inched towards her nervously. Sansa laid her hand on her mare's thick gray neck. Arya put her hands together allowing Sansa to place her knee there, and boosting herself up onto her antsy horses back.

"I shall be along shortly then," Daenerys turned back to tend to her dragons.

"I shall send a horse for you then?" Sansa asked as Arya mounted her gelding.

"That would be much appreciated," but she did not look back at them. Sansa looked at Arya and signaled with her head to go, and once Arya's mount trotted back towards the castle Sansa followed suite. Once they returned and put their horses away they walked the castle grounds together – reminiscing.

* * *

Sansa sat in her chambers quietly observing everything. It felt strange being back in there, but it also felt familiar. The room was warm with the heat from her fire, and she watched herself in her old mirror as she brushed her long red hair. She had just left the babe's nursery after having fed them again. Sansa had closed her eyes and dozed off in front of the fire.

' _Sansa…' a voice called to her in her sleep. Again the apparition spoke her name this time waking her – but she was not awake she could feel she was elsewhere. Her mother stood before her in one of the dresses Sansa had sewen her when she was young. 'Sansa dear…'_

" _Mother!" Sansa leapt from her wooden chair into Catelyn's waiting arms._

" _You have grown so much Sansa," her mother said stroking her hair as she looked at her, "and we have waited long to communicate with you once more."_

" _Father?" Sansa asked as Nedd stepped into the light, his face crinkled into a sad smile as he took her into his arms. She could feel his scruff prickling her like old times. Catelyn took Sansa's hand and Nedd placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _We have always been here, Sansa," Nedd said softly his mouth twitching with emotion, "we came home."_

" _Are you stuck here?" Sansa asked with worry, "is it become of me? Because I can't let go?"_

" _This is where we wanted to be," Catelyn smiled at her daughter, "all of the Stark ancestors are here in some way. Rickon is with us, and Robb."_

" _Do they hate me?" Sansa let out a sob that she couldn't control._

" _Never," Nedd took her into his arms again, this time his wife joining in._

" _You give us strength," Catelyn whispered into Sansa's hair, "We live on because of you._ _ **Because**_ _you won't let go."_

" _We are so sorry for what you've been through," Nedd squeezed her tight, "and I am so sorry for failing you. I failed you all."_

" _No, father, never," Sansa's voice broke as she clung to their warmth._

" _You've made all of our mistakes right, Sansa," Catelyn finally pulled away from the embrace to look at them, "and your children. I only wish I could have known them, but you are a wonderful mother Sansa."_

" _So you are not ashamed of me? For marrying Jon, and him fathering your grandchildren?"_

" _How could we? I knew no finer man then the one Jon became. I couldn't have chosen a better suitor, and I wish things had happened differently – you would have been arranged had things been different," Nedd smiled at his eldest daughter, "and they are so beautiful. Just like you._

" _I wish I had known the truth about Jon. I did not make his childhood easy, but I can respect him more than anyone now for not turning you away when you needed him," Catelyn took a deep breath and looked between her husband and her daughter._

" _I'm scared," Sansa said softly._

" _It's okay to be frightened. Scary things are happening. But you are brave and strong," Nedd reassured Sansa as he looked deep into her eyes, "use our fear as a weapon. You are a Stark. A wolf of the North."_

" _I miss you so much," Sansa grasped at them tighter._

" _We miss you," Catelyn let a tear loose._

" _We wait patiently for you to come home to us," Nedd breathed deep into her hair as she clung at them, "we…"_

"Sansa?" Jon's voice startled her back to reality.

"Jon?" Sansa asked shakily. Jon was quick to her side observing her.

"You are shaking. Was it from your run in with my aunts dragons?" Jon asked as his hand rested on her face, and his lips gently touching her forehead before looking her in the eyes.

"No," Sansa stuttered not looking at him, "I saw my parents."

"What?" Jon couldn't have looked anymore surprised.

"It must have been a dream," Sansa placed her face into her hands. She had wanted it to be real so badly.

"It… it wasn't a dream," Jon said taking her hands into his so she couldn't hide her face any longer.

"How so?" Sansa searched Jon's eyes for the answer.

"I saw Robb, and my… my mother," Jon said looking into her eyes.

"How is this possible?" Sansa asked desperately, hoping so badly for this to be the truth, "do not lie to me Jon…"

"I would not lie to you," Jon reassured her, "and certainly not for the sake of making me look mental."

"Jon," Sansa chuckled under silent sobs. Tears streamed from her blue eyes, and it hurt him to see her upset.

"It is a blessing," Jon didn't know how else to explain it, "magic is on the frits and strange things are happening."

"They don't hate me…" Sansa swallowed her sob as she said the words that had haunted her so long, "they don't blame me for anything."

"Because nothing is your fault," Jon said pulling her into his arms. His smell was intoxicating and the warmth of her body made her melt into him life butter, "I am sorry I have been so absent. There has been so much to do, and I still feel underprepared."

"I know you have been concerned with our survival, but I have missed you," Sansa whimpered before her lips found his. She savored the feeling of his soft warm lips, and how they gently caressed hers. Her arms wrapped around him as he lifted her up into his arms – cradling her. Jon gently walked to her bed before laying her down and leaping over her rustling the bed and making her giggle. She bit her look as she looked into his eyes, "Are you sure you have time for me?"

"Time for you? Let me show you what kind of time I have for _you_ ," he growled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder – gently nipping at her skin making her laugh some more. She pretended to try and push him away before he had her pinned down hovering above her. With his hands still holding down her wrist he kissed her lips and then trailed down her jawline to her neck. The way she moaned excited him and made him feel the need to devour her completely.

Jon unbuttoned her under dress revealing her chest and torso. He smiled wickedly down at her, placing both her wrists under one hand while he trailed down over her chest to her one of her breast with his tongue. Sansa wiggled beneath him feeling a need for him burn inside of her. She moaned moving her head as he licked and gently suckled at her breast and making his way down to her belly button. Sansa felt uneasy and moved uncomfortably causing Jon to release her hands.

"Am I hurting you?" Jon asked nervously, looking down for any signs that she was uncomfortable.

"I just…" Sansa didn't want to say it, but his eyes told her he wanted the truth, "I don't want you to see…"

"To see what? I've already seen every part of you there is time and time over," he chuckled about to kiss her abdomen again. Her hands shot quickly to block him, and he looked at her again with eyes burning for an answer.

"It's hideous… all the marks," Sansa choked out uncomfortable. Jon let out a chuckle before placing his forehead against hers and then letting out a huge sigh.

"Sansa, there is nothing hideous about you - certainly not the marks of bearing human beings. There is truly nothing more beautiful," he gently spoke to her not moving his forehead from hers. Sansa didn't know what to say and was caught off guard when he moved back down her and gently kissed the stretch marks that had been left behind from carrying two human beings within her, "these marks meant you loved me enough to give me the one thing I never thought I could deserve or would have. You gave me a family. I cherish each one of these marks representing the hard work your body went through to bring our children into this world."

"Jon," Sansa said softly, her eyes watery but full of love and admiration for the man before her. Never had she felt such a strong need for her to be one with him. Sansa propped her self up grabbing the scruff of his face and pulling his mouth to hers. She lifted her arms allowing him to pull her dress over her head and fling it across the room. Sansa unfastened the laces of his shirt and lift it over his head. His arm hooked around her naked body and pulled her closer into him, feeling the warmth of her breast pressed against his chest. He had longed for this – for her.

They fell back backwards their passionate kisses leading them to devour each other. Jon trailed his kisses back down her chest, over her torso, and to her womanhood. Sansa moaned as the warmth of his tongue hit her women-head. The feeling was pure magic as he swirled around and around. He began kissing back up her torso to her breast playing with her nipples as his fingers took charge of where his tongue had been. Sansa moaned her nails raking into his skin as she felt her orgasm come closer and taking over her – her back arching as she squirmed in pleasure. Jon's pants were off so quickly she had not time to even notice it happen.

Jon kissed her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck once more. She could feel the tip of his hard erected members brushing against her entrance as he slowly began to enter her. She moaned again biting her lip as he nipped at her neck, and filled her womanhood entirely. She gasped his name again begging for him – needing all of him. He moved in and out, thrusting as his hands gripped at her hips. He felt so good inside of her, and when he would roll his hips with his thrusts she thought she would lose her mind. Jon was completely taken over, his need for her finally being quenched as he plowed into her over and over again. He knew his body wanted to release the moment he was in, but he wouldn't let himself – he would hold off as long as he could.

"Jon!" Sansa screamed out her nails digging into him once more, and her thighs tightening against him as she felt another kind of orgasm taking over her womanhood clenching around Jon's hard thick member. Jon couldn't hold back any longer either as it enlarged a bit more in orgasm while his seed escaped into her. Jon collapsed onto Sansa breathing heavily, and his head resting on her chest. Her fingers gently danced across the skin of his back and arm as they waited for their breaths to return to normal.

"I missed this," he breathed heavily, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I missed you," Sansa responded. Jon looked up at her and stole another kiss. She tried to hold back a smile, but she couldn't.

"My mother is glad it's you," Sansa said suddenly, which took Jon by surprise; "she showed remorse for the life you lived at her hand. But she respects you for not using that as a reason to leave me. You loved me anyways."

"I didn't want to love you," Jon peered down at her his fingers tracing her face, "but something's are just meant to be."

"Something's are just inevitable," Sansa smiled up at him, "I wonder how different things could have been."

"I don't think there is ever a way I wouldn't have fallen in love with you," Jon spoke so softly and delicately, she could see his mind working in his eyes. Jon began to roll over and was taken by surprise when Sansa rolled on top of him, straddling him so he couldn't move. Sansa took his hands lifting them above his head – she got no fight from him.

"I just got you back – don't think I'm letting you go now," Sansa smiled wickedly as she rocked her hips gently brushing her womanhood against his member arousing it back awake. Sansa lifted herself to let it free and then slowly lowered herself down as his hard erection entered the hole of her wet throbbing with desire womanhood. She let out a moan as she began rocking her hips slowly still holding his wrists down. She looked deep into his eyes – her eyes full of desire as she gently growled into his ear, "my turn."

* * *

Authors note:

Hello all! I am so incredibly sorry for the very long wait - I didn't even realize! I whipped this up, but haven't proofed it yet. I apologize for any annoying pesky spelling issues or grammatical errors. I appreciate the reviews! I definitely want to try wrapping this up in the next couple of chapters so I may speed rush it - heck Dan and Dave did! If anyone has any cute nicknames for baby Robb Eddard Rhaegar Stark leave it in a review and I just may add it in with a credit to you! =D ALSO I have a more up to date Sansa and Jon fic called A Tale of a Wolf and Dragon - and Lion. I would love more readers and reviews for that as it essentially takes off after last season of Game of Thrones. A lot of flash backs telling the untold story between Jon and Sansa in their moments during the season and things that happened after like the share a kiss after Jon tells everyone he is going to Dragon stone and she argues with him about it. Little Finger catching on to what is between the two and how the things he had done in that season were driven by it etc etc etc. Again THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
